


Zuhause (The Lost Boys - 1987)

by Ravensoul93



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Santa Carla (Lost Boys), Vampire Turning, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensoul93/pseuds/Ravensoul93
Summary: Kimberley zieht zusammen mit ihrer Tante Lucy und ihren beiden Cousins Sam und Michael in die kleine Stad Santa Carla. Sie hofft hier endlich den Neuanfang machen zu können, den sie sich schon so lange wünscht. Denn auch wenn sie froh ist, dass ihre Tante sie aufgenommen hat, fühlt sie sich doch verloren und scheint nirgendwo wirklich hinzugehören. Bis jetzt...(I am working on translating this story into english)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen das hüfthohe Geländer der Promenade und lies den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich die leichte Brise auf meinem Gesicht und die vielen unterschiedlichen Gerüche und Geräusche die mich umgaben. Das war es also. Santa Carla – mein neues Zuhause. Das dritte in zwei Jahren. Vielleicht was das ja endlich der Neustart nach dem ich mich so sehnte. Ich öffnete die Augen und konzentrierte mich wieder auf das bunte Treiben um mich herum, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was mich hierher gebracht hatte. Ich bemerkte die Blicke die mir einige zuwarfen. Das war mir egal. Ich stach immer ein bisschen heraus, mit meinen lockigen feuerrot gefärbten Haaren. Zumindest tagsüber und wenn wenig junge Leute unterwegs waren.

„Kimberley! Jetzt komm endlich.“ Ich wandte mich der weiblichen Stimme zu.  
„Ich komme schon Tante Lucy.“ Langsam schlenderte ich auf die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren zu. Neben ihr grinsten mich meine beiden Cousins blöde an. Michael und Sam wussten ganz genau wie sehr ich es hasste bei meinem vollen Namen gerufen zu werden.  
„Ich werde mich gleich ein wenig nach Arbeit umhören. Es wäre schön wenn Michael und Kimberly das auch tun würden. Lasst Sam nicht aus den Augen…“  
„Mom! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen. Das ist so peinlich, außerdem ist es mitten am Tag.“, beschwerte sich Sam.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit ihm losziehe und Kim mit dir auf Jobsuche geht? Und dann treffen wir uns nachher einfach am Videoshop.“, lenkte Michael ein. Resignierend stimmte Lucy zu und hakte sich bei mir unter, wodurch sie nicht sehen konnte wie ich den beiden Jungs die Zunge heraus streckte.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Promenade schien immer mehr zum Leben zu erwachen. Bisher hatten wir niemanden gefunden der Mitarbeiter brauchte. Natürlich waren wir durch einige Läden geschlendert und ich nahm mir fest vor später auf jeden Fall nochmal ein wenig in dem kleinen Plattenladen zu stöbern. Die Jungs waren noch nicht da als wir am Videoshop ankamen.  
„Schau mal Tante Lucy.“ Ich deutete auf das Schild im Fenster.  
\- Aushilfe gesucht –  
„Na dann versuchen wir mal unser Glück.“, sie lächelte mich an und zog ich in den Laden. Meine Tante ging auf die Kassiererin zu und sprach sie auf das Schild im Schaufenster an. „Das trifft sich gut, meine Liebe. Guten Abend ich bin Max. Mir gehört der Laden.“ Ein Mann mittleren Alters sprach Lucy an. Er sah auch aus wie der Besitzer von dem Laden hier, dachte ich. Irgendwie viel zu glatt und aufgesetzt.

Da sich das Gespräch wohl noch in die Länge zu ziehen schien, sah ich mich ein wenig in dem Laden um. Die Auswahl der Filme war nicht unbedingt nach meinem Geschmack, auch wenn ich ein paar Horrorfilme entdeckte, die mir gefielen. Mein Blick ging in eine Ecke des Ladens in der tatsächlich ein Regal mit verschiedenen Musikzeitschriften, Schallplatten und CDs. Neugierig schlenderte ich hinüber. Ich schaute nicht auf als ich die Ladenklingel hörte und jemand herein kam, ich blätterte lieber durch die aktuelle Ausgabe des Rolling Stone Magazines.

„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ich euch hier nicht mehr sehen will. Raus mit euch Jungs!“ Jetzt blickte ich doch hinter dem Regal hervor. Der Besitzer, Max, hatte das Gespräch mit meiner Tante unterbrochen und diskutierte mit einem blonden Jungen. Hinter ihm standen grinsend noch drei Jungs, anscheinend so eine Art Gang. Alle vier das klassische Bild des Bad Boys.  
Lucy wandte sich nach mir um. Bitte tu es nicht, dachte ich nur flehend.  
„Kommst du Kimberley?“  
Verdammt sie hat es getan! Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und war mir sicher, dass ich so rot war wie meine Haare, als ich schnell an Max und den vier Jungs vorbei zur Tür hinaus huschte. Ich konnte ihre Blicke fast spüren und hörte einen leisen Pfiff hinter mir. Dann war ich draußen. Sofort war das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden weg. Wir gingen ein Stück weiter, zu einem Chinaimbiss vor dem meine Cousins standen und winkten. Das traf sich gut, ich hatte Hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ach komm schon Mom. So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht. Außerdem möchte ich in den Comicladen. Der wird Kim bestimmt auch gefallen.“ Sam versuchte gerade Tante Lucy davon zu überzeugen, dass wir noch nicht mit nach Hause fahren mussten. Der Comicladen klang nach Spaß und ich wollte nochmal in den Plattenladen.  
„Na schön. Aber kommt nicht so spät nach Hause. Und wenn einem von den beiden etwas passiert mache ich dich verantwortlich Michael.“  
„Klar doch Mom…“, murmelte er.  
„Wir sehen uns dann zuhause. Habt viel Spaß.“ Damit verschwand sie in Richtung Parkplatz.

Nachdem sie weg war entschied ich ohne die Jungs zum Plattenladen zu gehen. Sie wollten runter an den Strand und sehen ob es dort irgendetwas Interessantes gab. Auf dem Weg über die Promenade kam ich an einem großen Informationsschild vorbei. Ich betrachte es kurz, die üblichen Suche-XY Plakate, Ankündigungen für Events. Neben mir hängte eine Frau gerade ein Plakat auf.  
– Wir vermissen unsere Tochter! Bitte helfen Sie uns sie zu finden –   
Es lief mir kalt über den Rücken als ich die vielen Vermisstenanzeigen sah. Schnell ging ich weiter.

Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl als ich den kleinen Laden betrat. Es lief Musik in angenehmer Lautstärke, leichter Zigarettennebel hüllte alles ein und jeder Zentimeter Platz war von CDs, Schallplatten und allem möglichen Zubehör belagert. Ich schlenderte durch die Regale und wühlte mich bald durch einige Schallplatten. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Michael Jackson hatte, auch wenn ich ihn gerne hörte, nichts in der Rockabteilung zu suchen. Und auch in der Punkabteilung sah es nicht besser aus. Fast hätte ich losgelacht als ich mich dabei ertappte, wie ich begann Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

„Du scheinst zu wissen was du tust.“  
Ich stieß einen kleinen erschreckten Schrei aus. Ich hatte den jungen Mann mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren und der gepiercten Augenbraue gar nicht bemerkt.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich bin Tom, mir gehört der Laden. Du bist neu hier oder?“  
Ich sah ihn ein paar Sekunden völlig perplex an. Als seine Worte endlich hängen blieben, ergriff ich seine ausgestreckte Hand.  
„ Ich bin Kim. Sieht man mir den Neuling so sehr an?“  
Er grinste und zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu. „Sagen wir ich würde mich an dich definitiv erinnern. Und das nicht nur wegen der Haare.“

„Du kennst dich ja mit Musik scheinbar ein bisschen aus, so wie du hier räumst. Wenn du neu hier bist kannst du doch sicher Arbeit brauchen. Was hältst du davon hier zu arbeiten? Ich meine… Ähm…“ Er kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf.  
„Einen Job könnte ich tatsächlich gebrauchen. Du meinst das wirklich ernst und das ist nicht nur so eine Masche von dir?“  
Getroffen fasste er sich an die Brust und ich musste lachen. „Autsch. Das hat wehgetan. Und ich dachte immer, ich wäre unwiderstehlich. Spaß beiseite. Ich könnte wirklich jemanden hier für die Spätschicht gebrauchen, der ein bisschen Ahnung von Musik hat und nicht nur dekorativ hinter der Theke sitzt wie Janine da hinten.“

Er deutete auf ein wasserstoffblondes Mädchen, das kaugummikauend und offensichtlich gelangweilt hinter der Kasse saß und ihre Nägel lackierte. Ich verstand sofort was er meinte.  
„Das wäre wirklich toll, wir könnten das Extrageld gut gebrauchen. Vor allem jetzt nach dem Umzug.“  
„Perfekt. Ich schreibe dir mal meine Nummer auf… und dann… würde ich sagen sei doch morgen früh um neun hier. Dann können wir dich einarbeiten und du kannst dich mit dem Laden und den Leuten, die hier her kommen ein bisschen vertraut machen.“  
„Super. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh Tom.“ Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Hey, was kann ich für dich tun?“ Tom wandte sich an jemanden, der hinter mir stand.  
„Eigentlich gerade nichts. Ich wollte nur mal schauen ob meine Cousine schon fündig geworden ist.“ Ich sah Michael mit dem Zettel in der Hand an und hielt ihn hoch.  
„Ja. Auch wenn es nicht das war was ich eigentlich gesucht habe. Aber anscheinend arbeite ich ab morgen hier.“  
Mein Cousin nickte und nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, hakte ich mich bei ihm unter.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, aber als ich mich umsah waren da nicht mehr als die beiläufigen Blicke der Passanten.  
„Wo ist denn Sam abgeblieben?“, fragte ich nach ein paar Minuten zurück auf der langen Promenade.  
„Der ist im Comicladen festgewachsen.“, feixte der ältere der beiden Brüder. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich suchen gehe und wir ihn dann abholen. Ich denke wir sollten uns demnächst auf den Weg machen, ich werde langsam müde.“  
Ich nickte und musste gähnen. Vielleicht sollten wir es doch für heute gut sein lassen. Der Umzug hatte uns alle angestrengt. Und das Nachtleben von Santa Carla konnten wir ja noch lange genug an einem anderen Tag erkunden.  
Wäre ich in diesem Moment aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte ich vermutlich die vier Jungs auf ihren Motorrädern bemerkt, die mir fast schon lauernd mit ihren Blicken folgten.


	3. Chapter 3

„Opa, kann ich dein altes Auto nehmen?“, rief ich aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er sah auf und antwortete in seiner gewohnt langsamen Art. „Wenn das olle Ding überhaupt noch anspringt. Das Teil steht da rum und fängt Staub seit sie das erste Mal versucht haben mir den Führerschein wegzunehmen. Ha!“  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Bisher hatte er sich tatsächlich erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt den Führerschein abzugeben, noch hatte er ja auch die zehn Mal Trunkenheit am Steuer nicht voll… Das sein Kommentar dazu.  
„Soll ich mitkommen und schauen Kim? Wenn die Maschine immer unter der Plane war sollte sie die letzten Jahre gut überstanden haben.“  
„Das merke ich schon noch selber ob der Motor anspringt oder nicht, Michael.“ Ich warf das Geschirrtuch nach ihm und lief nach draußen hinters Haus. In dem alten Schuppen stand Opas alter Kombi.

Bitte lass ihn anspringen! flehte ich. Natürlich war er nicht abgedeckt. Ich brauchte ihn gar nicht anzulassen, er würde nicht anspringen. Nicht ohne Motor.  
„Und, funktioniert er noch?“ Ich schlug laut die Türe zu und stapfte mürrisch in die Küche.  
„Jemand muss mich fahren. Das Ding hat keinen Motor mehr und irgendwas ist auf dem Beifahrersitz gestorben…“  
Opa wurde in seinem Sessel merklich kleiner.

„Ich kann dich absetzen. Ich treffe mich gleich kurz mit Max, wir müssen noch ein bisschen was wegen meinen Arbeitszeiten besprechen. Ich kann euch Kinder ja nicht mit Opa alleine lassen, sonst ernährt ihr euch nur von Dosenbohnen und Speck.“  
„Und hat es mir geschadet? Ich sitze immer noch hier.“, kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück.  
„Danke Tante Lucy. Ich gehe mich noch schnell umziehen.“  
„Soll ich dich heute Abend abholen? Du kannst ja anrufen, wenn du weißt wann deine Schicht zu Ende ist.“  
Ich schaute sie an. „Nein nicht nötig. Michael holt mich ab, anscheinend ist heute Abend am Strand ein Konzert. Da wollten wir gerne hingehen.“

Sie sah Michael missbilligend an. „Und wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen, junger Mann?“  
Die darauf folgende Diskussion bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ich lief nach oben in mein Zimmer und öffnete den Schrank. Ich hatte mir gestern schon überlegt was ich anziehen würde. Auch wenn ich sicher war, dass es Lucy nicht gefallen würde.

Fünf Minuten später zog ich noch schnell meinen Eyeliner nach und dann war ich fertig. Ich schaute in meinen großen Spiegel und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Der kurze schwarze Lederrock über der Netzstrumpfhose und ein lockeres Tanktop mit dem Logo der Band HIM. Meine Haare würde ich einfach offen lassen, der Versuch sie zu bändigen war ohnehin Zeitverschwendung. Ich schlüpfte in meine Newrocks und warf mir noch meine kurze Lederjacke über.

„Kimberley! Bist du sicher, dass du nichts anderes anzuziehen hast? Was ist denn mit dem süßen gelben Sommerkleid, das du von mir hast?“ Ich hatte es gewusst.  
„Mom, es ist ein Rockkonzert. Und lass sie doch, alles Wichtige ist bedeckt und ich passe auf sie auf, versprochen.“ Wirklich überzeugt war sie nicht, aber die Zeit für Diskussionen wurde langsam knapp.  
„Meinetwegen. Ab ins Auto mit dir. Und wir beide sprechen uns noch, wenn ich zurückkomme.“ Sie zeigte warnend mit dem Finger auf meinen älteren Cousin.

Als ich pünktlich am Laden ankam war er zwar offen aber noch dunkel. Zögernd trat ich ein. „Tom? Bist du da?“  
Ich hörte es im hinteren Teil des Ladens scheppern, gefolgt von einigen Flüchen. Ein Vorhang, den ich bisher für einen Wandteppich gehalten hatte, wurde zur Seite geschoben und mein Chef trat in den Verkaufsraum.  
„Tut mir Leid Kim, ich hatte da hinten noch ein paar Kis…“ Er starrte mich einen Moment lang an. Sein Blick wanderte einmal an mir herab und wieder hinauf zu meinem Gesicht.  
„Kisten! Ich hatte noch ein paar Kisten da hinten, die ich auspacken musste.“

Er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. „Also das hier ist wie unschwer zu erkennen das Lager beziehungsweise mein Büro. Deine Sachen kannst du einfach da auf den Stuhl werfen. Morgens ist es hier immer relativ ruhig, deswegen machen wir da hauptsächlich die Bestellungen und packen die neue Ware aus. Voller wird es meistens gegen Mittag und richtig voll dann abends, wenn die Kids alle her kommen. Das heißt heute Morgen kann ich dir in Ruhe die Kasse erklären und wie hier sonst alles funktioniert.“  
„Okay. Ich denke das werde ich schnell hinbekommen.“ Er grinste mich breit an.  
„Klar, du scheinst ein intelligentes Mädchen zu sein. Wenn das so gut klappt wie ich denke, werde ich Janine über kurz oder lang sowieso rauswerfen. Sie macht mir mehr Arbeit als sie mir abnimmt und flirtet eigentlich nur mit den Jungs die hier rein kommen.“

Wie angekündigt verlief der Vormittag und der frühe Nachmittag sehr ruhig. Tom war ein sehr geduldiger Chef und erklärte mir alles detailliert. Gegen Mittag hatte ich auch den Dreh mit der Kasse raus.  
„Hey Kim, kommst du alleine klar? Ich müsste mal kurz weg, muss Teile für mein Auto abholen bevor die Werkstatt zu macht.“  
„Ja ich komme klar. Wenn es voller wird müssen die Leute sich halt ein bisschen gedulden.“ Ich lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.  
„Wenn irgendwas ist bis ich wieder da bin, du kannst jederzeit drüben bei Joe in der Pizzeria um Hilfe bitten. Egal was ist. Wenn jemand Stress macht oder es sonstige Probleme gibt gehst du zu Joe. Alles klar. Ich beeile mich.“ Damit joggte er durch die Tür.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkler und hier drinnen etwas voller. Als die Kundenzahl wieder etwas abnahm lief ich nach hinten ins Lager, die neue Platte von Guns’n’Roses war fast völlig vergriffen. Kein Wunder, sie war genial.  
Ich schnitt eine der Kisten auf und trug sie nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum. Ich räumte die Platten direkt aus der Kiste in das Regal mit den Neuerscheinungen.  
„Hey, hey. Da hat Tom aber was Leckeres eingestellt.“ Ich schloss kurz die Augen und betete, dass der Kerl hinter mir mich in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn ich ihn ignorierte.  
„Ja. Schaut euch mal das Heck an. Wenn die jetzt vorne auch noch so gebaut ist…“ tönte jetzt auch noch eine zweite Männerstimme.

Ich drehte mich mit meinem charmantesten Lächeln um. Manchmal war Angriff die beste Verteidigung. Vor mir standen drei Kerle. Anscheinend Surfer, zumindest war das die einzige Erklärung für die kurzen Cargo Shorts und die zerzausten Haare.  
„Kann ich euch helfen Jungs?“ Ich zwang mich trotz ihrer anzüglichen Blicke freundlich zu sein. Es war mein erster Tag und ich wollte keinen Ärger.  
„Wenn du schon so fragst… Bück dich doch nochmal Süße.“ Der offensichtliche Anführer der drei machte einen großen Schritt auf mich zu und wollte nach mir greifen. Ich wich zurück und stieß gegen das Regal hinter mir. Die drei grinsten mich an.  
„Kirk, Oskar, Dave! Lasst sie in Ruhe. Muss ich euch raus schmeißen?“

Erleichtert lies ich die Schultern sinken. Tom kam gerade zurück. Die drei sahen ihn an und machten sich mit einem Schulterzucken davon.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Er sah mich besorgt an. Ich nickte.  
„Ja geht schon. Ich habe nur nicht mit sowas gerechnet. Ich kenne das von früher vom Kellnern.“  
„Du brauchst dir hier nichts gefallen lassen, Kim. Die drei wissen ganz genau, dass sie von meinen Angestellten die Finger zu lassen haben.“ Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, dass ja nichts passiert war. Versuchte mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Die restliche Schicht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Gegen zehn Uhr stand Michael im Laden.  
„Soll ich dich gleich nach Hause fahren?“ rief er mir zu.  
„Nein, mein Cousin ist hier. Wir wollen nachher noch runter an den Strand.“ Tom sah auf.  
„Hey Michael. Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß. Ich mache den Rest hier alleine, geh du ruhig schon.“ Ich grinste ihn dankbar an und holte meine Jacke.  
„Bis morgen Tom.“, rief ich ihm noch zu.


	4. Chapter 4

Wir gingen die Promenade entlang bis zur nächsten Treppe, die nach unten auf den Sand führte. Von hier war es nicht mehr weit bis zu der großen Bühne vor der sich die hauptsächlich jungen Leute bis über die Treppen hoch zur Promenade drängten.  
„Da vorne ist noch was frei. Komm.“ Michael griff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich zu einem noch freien Stück Strand in der Nähe der Treppen.

Die Band auf der Bühne war gut. Sie spielten eine bunte Mischung verschiedenster Songs. Um uns herum sangen alle oder tanzten mit. Ich schloss die Augen, lies mich einfach von der Musik treiben, bewegte mich im Takt dazu. Das hatte mir gefehlt. Wir hatten so etwas schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht.

„Wo schaust du denn die ganze Zeit hin?“ Ich zwickte Michael in die Seite, als ich kurz verschnaufte. Er hatte sich fast den Hals verrenkt bei dem Versuch irgendetwas auf der Treppe hinter uns zu sehen.  
„Ach gar nichts. Nur so ein Mädchen…“  
Ich musste kichern, was mir einen angesäuerten Blick von ihm einbrachte.  
„Dann geh doch hin und sprich sie an. Oder hast du Angst?“ Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, als ein kleiner Junge zwischen uns rannte.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich griff nach ihm und hörte im selben Moment jemanden rufen. „Bleib stehen Laddie!“  
Auf uns rannte ein Mädchen mit großen Augen und dunklen Locken zu. Michael neben mir wurde ganz nervös. Das war also das Mädchen nach dem er so den Hals verdreht hatte, dachte ich.

„Laddie! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen. Was wenn ich dich nicht mehr gefunden hätte oder noch schlimmer dir etwas passiert wäre?“  
Der Kleine stand immer noch neben mir und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden.  
„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Schau mich an wenn ich mit dir rede.“ Sie war vor ihm in die Knie gegangen, aber er umgriff mein Bein und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Hüfte. Ich war völlig überrumpelt. Normalerweise sollte ein Kind so etwas bei jemand fremden nicht tun.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert.“ Ich legte sanft meine Hand auf seine braune Mähne und sah das Mädchen beruhigend an. Sie richtete sich auf und langsam entspannte sie sich.  
„Tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich weiß nicht was in meinen kleinen Bruder gefahren ist…“  
„Wie gesagt. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich bin übrigens Michael.“ Endlich war auch mein Cousin aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht. Lächelnd sah ihn das Mädchen an.  
„Ich bin Star. Und das ist mein kleiner Bruder Laddie.“, stellte sie die beiden vor.

Der Kleine zupfte an meinem Rock und wollte offenbar etwas. Also ging ich neben ihm in die Hocke.  
„Und wie heißt du?“ fragte er mich mit heller Kinderstimme und sah mich mit großen braunen Augen an.  
„Ich bin Kimberley. Aber meine Freunde dürfen Kim zu mir sagen.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Offenbar schien er zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er streckte seine kleine Hand nach mir aus.  
„Ich heiße Laddie. Ich bin schon acht Jahre alt.“

Ich schmolz fast dahin, er war wirklich zum Fressen. Ich machte ihm die Freude und schüttelte seine Hand. Als ich sie wieder loslassen wollte hielt er meine Hand fest und schaute zu seiner Schwester hoch.  
„Kann Kim mit nach Hause kommen?“ Star wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Michael zu ihrem Bruder. Anscheinend war sie nicht ganz sicher was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
„Schau mal Laddie, heute ist es schon ziemlich spät und du musst ja wahrscheinlich bald ins Bett gehen. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du mich mit deiner Schwester morgen mal im Plattenladen besuchen kommst? Ich glaube ich habe da ein paar Aufnäher gesehen, die ganz toll zu denen auf deiner Jacke passen würden.“

Er überlegte und sah wieder seine Schwester an, die sich anscheinend lieber weiter mit meinem Cousin unterhalten hätte. „Darf ich dann zum Karussell und ein Eis haben?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dafür noch Zeit haben. Kim hat Recht, es ist schon spät…“  
Laddie verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und setzte zu einer bockigen Antwort an.  
„Ich habe eine Idee. Wenn deine Schwester einverstanden ist gehe ich mit dir zum Karussell. Ich habe nämlich auch ganz doll Lust auf ein Eis. Dann kann Star noch ein bisschen hier bleiben und noch ein bisschen mit Michael reden.“

Scheinbar war dieser Vorschlag sowohl meinem Cousin als auch Star sehr recht. Auch wenn sie ein wenig zögerte als sie schließlich einwilligte. Sie machte ihm aber deutlich, dass sie nicht mehr länger als eine Stunde bleiben würden. Da sich das Konzert dem Ende zuneigte hatten wir jetzt ein wenig mehr Platz um zur Treppe zu gelangen.  
„Na komm Laddie, wenn wir schnell sind können wir vielleicht mehr als eine Runde auf dem Karussell fahren.“  
Begeistert griff der Kleine meine Hand und zog mich fast schon hinter sich her. Ich winkte den beiden anderen und versprach gut auf ihn aufzupassen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Die vier saßen auf ihren Motorrädern und beobachteten was auf der Promenade passierte. Die meisten machten einen Bogen um sie, sie hatten den Ruf nichts als Ärger mit sich zu bringen.  
Dwayne, der Größte von ihnen, lies den kleinen Jungen hinter sich absteigen. Dieser rannte sofort zu der jungen Frau, die hinter David, ihrem Anführer saß.  
Paul und Marko, die beiden Jüngsten, saßen nebeneinander und warfen den Frauen eindeutige Blicke zu.  
Und David… Gelangweilt lies er das Mädchen, Star, hinter sich absteigen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war sie nur noch wegen dem Kleinen bei ihnen und weil sie es einfacher machte das Vertrauen vieler zu gewinnen.

„Ich gehe mit Laddie runter zum Strand. Sie spielen heute wieder unten auf der Bühne.“ Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, scheinbar war es nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis.  
„Ja, wie auch immer. Pass mir bloß auf den Kleinen auf.“ Er sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern lies seine blauen Augen über die Promenade gleiten. Er wusste noch nicht genau wonach er suchte. Er würde es wissen, wenn er es sah.  
Beleidigt nahm Star den Jungen an die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg. Laddie drehte sich noch einmal zu den Vieren um und winkte seinem großen und genauso schweigsamen Freund. Zufrieden blickte er nach vorne, als dieser ihm kurz zunickte.

„Meinst du er taucht heute überhaupt auf?“ Paul sah David fragend an.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er da ist. Und Star wird ihn zu uns bringen.“ David stieg ab und sah die anderen drei an. „Sitzt da nicht wie festgewachsen. Wir gehen mal schauen ob am Strand schon unser Abendessen rum läuft.“  
Die vier liefen in dieselbe Richtung, in der Star und Laddie verschwunden waren, allerdings würden sie sich im Hintergrund halten und erst einmal nur beobachten. Sich ihre potentiellen Opfer für heute aussuchen.  
Wenn der Blonde da war, wusste Star was sie zu tun hatte. Er war David sofort aufgefallen. Es war wie bei den drei anderen Jungs. Er wusste sofort, dass er einer von ihnen war. Naja, einer von ihnen sein sollte.

„Oh Mann! Kann ich mir nicht jetzt schon die kleine Asiatin da vorne holen?“ Marko hampelte aufgeregt herum.  
„Nein, verdammt. Schalt einmal deinen Kopf ein, Marko.“ Zeitgleich mit Davids Kommentar, fing sich der junge Vampir mit dem blonden Lockenkopf einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Dwayne.

Einige Meter vor ihnen tanzte Star mit dem Kleinen. Immer wieder hob sie den Kopf und beobachtete die Menge. Plötzlich lief der Junge einfach los. Die Treppe nach unten und in die tanzende Menge. Star sah mit großen Augen zu David hoch.  
„Worauf wartest du? Hinterher! Du bist für ihn verantwortlich.“ David sah sie kalt und auffordernd an. Sofort kam sie dem Befehl nach.

Er und die drei anderen beobachteten neugierig wo Laddie hinlief. „Er hatte schon wieder Recht.“, murmelte Paul als er den Kerl mit den blonden Locken in der Menge ausmachte.  
„Deswegen habe ich auch das sagen.“ Knurrte der ältere Vampir.  
„Hey, ist das nicht die Kleine aus dem Videoshop?“ Marko deutete aufgeregt auf das rothaarige Mädchen, das gerade Laddie am weiter laufen hinderte.  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf das Mädchen neben ihrem jüngsten Bruder. David leckte sich über die Lippen und begann dunkel zu lachen.  
„Ja das ist sie. Schau mal einer an. Heute Abend wird ja noch richtig interessant. Und der Kleine scheint sie zu mögen…“ Der sonst so zurückhaltende Laddie stand vor der Rothaarigen und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Das war nun wirklich ungewöhnlich. Und änderte gerade alle seine Pläne für heute. Der Lockenkopf neben ihr spielte plötzlich nur noch eine Nebenrolle.

„Verdammt sieht die scharf aus. Habt ihr gesehen wie die sich bewegen kann Jungs?“ Vor allem Paul und Marko waren fasziniert. Sie war den vier gestern in Max Laden schon aufgefallen, als sie schnell nach draußen gestürmt war. Grinsend sah der blonde seine Brüder an. In ihren Augen sah er denselben Hunger, den er verspürte.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich betrachte lächelnd den Jungen, der aufgeregt vor der Eisdiele auf und ab hüpfte und versuchte zu erkennen was es alles in der Auslage gab.  
„Warte. Ich hebe dich hoch, dann kannst du es besser sehen kleiner Mann.“ Er sah mich mit leuchtenden Augen an, anscheinend gefiel es ihm so genannt zu werden. Erwartungsvoll streckte er die Arme nach mir aus und ich hob ihn auf meine Hüfte.

„So, dann verrat mir doch mal was deine Lieblingssorte ist“  
„Schokolade und Erdbeere!“, rief er fröhlich und zeigte auf die großen Behälter mit Eis. Ich lächelte ihn an.  
„Na so ein Zufall. Die mag ich auch am liebsten.“, verriet ich ihm. Mit großen Augen lehnte er sich vor und hauchte mir ins Ohr.  
„Meinst du ich darf beides haben? Sonst bekomme ich immer nur eine Kugel Eis.“

Ich sah ihn an und tat als müsste ich ganz doll überlegen. Ich würde so oder so ja sagen, alleine um Michael und Star ein paar Minuten mehr miteinander zu ermöglichen, aber das musste der kleine Kerl ja nicht wissen. Verschwörerisch hielt ich ihm meinen kleinen Finger entgegen.

„Okay. Eine Kugel Erdbeere und eine Kugel Schokolade. Aber du musst mir mit dem kleinen Finger schwören, dass das unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt.“  
„Au ja!“ rief er begeistert, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich um. Mit entschlossenem Blick griff er mit seinem kleinen Finger nach meinem.  
„Unser Geheimnis.“, flüsterte er so verschwörerisch wie ich zuvor.

„Danke Kimmy!“ Überglücklich verschlang er sein Eis, als ich mit ihm auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Karussells setzte. Ich musste lachen und er sah mich verwirrt an.  
„Kimmy hat mich niemand mehr genannt seit mein Cousin Sam acht Jahre alt war.“, erklärte ich ihm. Ich konnte nicht anders und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare.  
„Wir fahren aber auch noch damit oder?“ Laddie zeigte mit flehenden Augen auf das bunte Karussell.  
„Aber natürlich. Ich habe es dir ja fest versprochen. Und Versprechen darf man nicht brechen.“ Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ich wartete schweigend darauf, dass er sein Eis aufgegessen hatte und beobachtete dabei die Menschen um uns.  
‚Ein Versprechen darf man nicht brechen.‘ Das hatte ich vor so vielen Jahren selbst gehört. Der kleine Laddie erinnerte mich so sehr an die Familie die ich verloren hatte.

„Warum weinst du?“ Erschrocken sah ich den Jungen neben mir an. Schnell wischte ich mir über die Wangen.  
„Es ist nichts. Du erinnerst mich nur sehr an jemanden, den ich mal kannte.“ Er legte den Kopf schief.  
„An wen denn?“ Ich seufzte und schenkte ihm ein wehmütiges Lächeln.  
„An meine kleine Schwester. Es gab nur uns. Wir hatten keine Eltern und sind im Heim aufgewachsen. Seit sie nicht mehr da war, war ich alleine…“  
„Also bist du auch verloren gegangen.“ Ich zuckte zusammen und sah in diese kleinen und aufgeweckten braunen Augen.

„Warum sagst du so etwas, Laddie?“ Es schockte mich, so etwas aus dem Mund des achtjährigen zu hören.  
„Weil ich auch verloren gegangen bin, meine Eltern haben mich einfach alleine gelassen. Und dann haben meine Brüder und Star mich gefunden.“ Es machte mich sprachlos, wie dieser kleine Junge darüber sprach. Nicht wie ein Kind, sondern fast wie ein erwachsener.  
„Ich bin fertig. Jetzt will ich zum Karussell!“ Er sprang von der Bank und streckte auffordernd die Hand nach mir aus. Ich schüttelte meine Verwirrung ab und griff seine Hand.

Ich kaufte zwei Fahrkarten für das Karussell. Laddie war begeistert als ich ihn auf eines der Holzpferde setzte.  
„Schön festhalten.“ ermahnte ich ihn. Er quietschte glücklich als sich das Karussell in Bewegung setzte. Ich hielt mich lächelnd an einer Stange fest, da ich keinen Sitzplatz mehr bekommen hatte. Die Musik, die vom Strand noch zu hören war, und die Musik des Fahrgeschäftes selbst verbanden sich zu einer fast morbiden Melodie.

„Hey! Ihr habt hier oben nichts verloren ohne Fahrkarten.“ Auf der anderen Seite des Karussells wurde es ein wenig unruhig, aber ich ignorierte es und sah lieber Laddie zu, der sichtlich Spaß hatte.  
Plötzlich legte sich ein Arm schwer um meine Schulter. „Na wenn das nicht die süße Mietze von vorhin ist.“ Ich erstarrte, als ich die Stimme erkannte.  
„Ja Kirk, das ist sie. Vielleicht hat sie ja jetzt Zeit ein bisschen mit uns zu spielen.“ Zwei der drei Surfer aus dem Plattenladen standen neben mir. Der größere der beiden war es dessen Arm schwer über mir lag. Beide stanken nach Bier, mir lief es eiskalt über den Rücken.

Ich versuchte mich aus dem Griff des Großen zu winden und bedeutete Laddie, der mich hilflos ansah, ruhig zu sein. Ich hatte Angst ihm könnte etwas passieren, wenn sie merkten dass er zu mir gehörte.  
Der Arm auf meiner Schulter schien nur schwerer zu werden und der zweite, offensichtlich Kirk, trat auf mich zu und umgriff mit beiden Händen meine Hüfte. Panik schoss durch mein Blut und ich wehrte mich gegen den Griff der beiden.

„Kimmy…“ Der Große hinter mir wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Jungen auf dem Holzpferd.  
„Was willst du denn Knirps? Du gehörst ins Bett!“  
„Lasst ihn bloß in Ruhe!“ schnappte ich, den Drang Laddie egal wie vor den beiden zu schützen.  
„Ha! Jetzt schau sich mal einer die kleine Wildkatze an. Was bekommen wir denn von dir, wenn wir deinen kleinen Freund in Ruhe lassen? Mir würden da ja zwei oder drei Sachen einfallen, die du tun könntest.“ Mir wurde schlecht als er sich über die Lippen leckte und mich aus dem Griff des anderen heraus und an sich heran zog.

„Nein!“, ich schubste mit aller Kraft gegen seine Brust und schaffte es tatsächlich frei zu kommen, da in diesem Moment das Karussell mit einem kleinen Ruck zum Stehen kam. Unsicher machte ich einen Schritt nach hinten und wollte mich zwischen die Surfer und den kleinen Jungen stellen.  
Ich prallte gegen etwas Weiches und sehr Solides. Hinter mir quietschte Laddie und mir wurde ganz flau. Das musste der dritte im Bunde sein.

„Ich würde mich ganz schnell verpissen, bevor das hier hässlich wird.“ Der Blonde aus dem Videoshop stand jetzt zwischen den beiden Surfern, jeweils einen Ellbogen auf die Schultern der beiden gestützt. Seine blauen Augen waren mehr als kalt. Obwohl er mit den beiden Männern sprach schaute er mich an.  
„Keine Angst Kimmy, das sind meine Brüder!“ rief Laddie. Auch wenn mich das beruhigen sollte, tat es das nicht wirklich. Ich hatte Angst, dass die Situation gleich eskalieren würde. Und wo war überhaupt der dämliche Kontrolleur?


	6. Chapter 6

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Motorradidioten euch um euren eigenen Kram kümmert? Nehmt den Knirps und verzieht euch.“ Ich zappelte als sich von hinten die Arme des dritten Surfers um mich legten.  
Der Blonde schubste die beiden rechts und links von sich zur Seite, wo sie jeder gegen einen der anderen Biker prallten und sofort in den Schwitzkasten genommen wurden. Unbeirrt ging er auf uns zu und blieb kurz vor mir stehen. Er war ein wenig größer als ich und ich musste nach oben schauen um ihn anzusehen.

Er starrte aber den Kerl hinter mir an. „Wie wäre es, Kumpel, wenn du die Kleine loslässt?“ Seine Stimme war so eisig wie seine Augen. Mir wurde ganz kalt, trotz des warmen Abends.  
„Und warum sollte ich?“ Was als nächstes passierte ging viel zu schnell als dass ich es begreifen konnte.

Der Blonde vor mir riss mich plötzlich aus dem Griff des Surfers. Er bugsierte mich irgendwie so um sich herum, dass ich, in dem Moment als er den Kerl an der Kehle packte, mit dem Gesicht an der nackten Brust eines weiteren Mannes landete.  
Undeutlich sah ich lange dunkle Haare und roch Leder und noch etwas das ich gar nicht ganz benennen konnte.

„Weil du Glück hast, wenn ich nicht den Boden mit dir wische, wenn du und deine versoffenen Surferboys euch nicht sofort aus unserem Revier verzieht ohne hier weiter Stress zu machen.“, hörte ich die Drohung hinter mir. Auch wenn er leise und ruhig sprach, war ich mir sicher, dass er Ernst machen würde.  
„Abflug Jungs…“ hörte ich ihn krächzend, anscheinend hatte er immer noch die Hand am Hals.

Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter. Der Surfer wurde losgelassen und flog mit einem kräftigen Schubser seinen Freunden entgegen. „Vorsicht Stufe!“, rief der kleinere Biker mit den kurzen sehr lockigen Haaren ihm noch nach.  
Instinktiv griff ich Schutz suchend in die Lederjacke des Mannes vor mir, als die drei mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedachten. Ich fühlte wie er einen Arm schützend um mich legte und mit der rechten Hand eine eindeutige ich-habe-euch-im-Auge Geste in Richtung der drei Surfer machte, worauf die drei endlich das Weite suchten.

Ich stand immer noch ein wenig neben mir, als der große Biker mich vorsichtig vom Karussell herunter bugsierte.  
„Kimmy!“ Ich wäre beinahe umgefallen als Laddie sich mit Anlauf gegen mich warf und die Arme um meine Beine schlang. Ich fuhr ihm durch die Haare und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass meine Brüder da sind und du keine Angst mehr haben musst.“ Er sah grinsend zu mir hoch.

Ich sah die vier kurz an. „Danke.“, flüsterte ich und senkte den Blick.  
Ich spürte warmes Leder an meinem Kinn als der Anführer meinen Kopf hob. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er neben mir stand. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und ich hatte das Gefühl darin zu versinken.  
„Wo ist Star?“ Er war mir so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Was hatte er gefragt?  
„Hey! Nimm sofort die Hände von ihr weg!“ Er wurde abrupt von mir zurück gerissen.  
„Michael was…?“, ich war völlig überrumpelt. Der dunkelhaarige Hüne schob sich kaum merklich vor mich.

„Ich mache das schon Kim. Und du verschwinde auch von ihr!“ Er stieß kräftig gegen die nackte Brust von… Dwayne? Dieser bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Jetzt war es aber wirklich genug.  
„Verdammt nochmal, was ist in dich gefahren? Die vier haben mir und Laddie geholfen.“ Ich war vor Michael getreten und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Wobei geholfen? Wollte er dir helfen deine Mandeln zu finden? Gott Kim, gerade von dir hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du…“ Ich gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Michael Emerson! Wenn du damit fertig bist mir irgendetwas zu unterstellen und mal eine Sekunde zuhören könntest, könnte ich dir vielleicht erklären, dass ich gerade wahrscheinlich nur nicht vergewaltigt wurde, weil die vier zufällig in der Nähe waren! Gott, du bist so ein Idiot!“ Ich spürte wie die Anspannung nachließ und der Frust und die Wut sich Bahn brachen. Ich spürte Tränen meine Wangen herunter laufen.

Mein Cousin sah mich völlig verdattert an. „Kim ich… wenn… ich hätte doch…“  
„Ich bitte dich. Gar nichts hättest du. Du hast ja lieber ihr schöne Augen gemacht. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie dem Kleinen auch noch was getan hätten? Ich hatte Todesangst und du machst mich hier runter, du Arschloch!“ Ich schrie ihn jetzt fast an.  
Der blonde Biker legte seinen Arm um meine zitternden Schultern und Laddie löste sich von mir um auf Dwaynes Rücken zu klettern.  
„Das erklärt zumindest teilweise warum du unseren kleinen Bruder bei dir hattest.“ Weniger freundlich wandte er sich an das betroffen drein schauende Mädchen, das sich immer noch an Michaels Arm klammerte.

„Und du? Du solltest auf ihn aufpassen und ihn nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit jemand Fremdes anvertrauen.“ Star zuckte zusammen.  
Ich schritt ein, bevor die Situation jetzt auch noch eskalierte. Ich hatte keine Lust in einen Familienstreit zu geraten.  
„Vielleicht beruhigen sich jetzt alle. Ich habe angeboten mich um Laddie zu kümmern, also bin ich mit Schuld daran. Und ich dachte ich wäre die Idioten nach der Szene im Plattenladen vorhin los. Können wir bitte einfach nach Hause fahren?“  
„Ähm… Das ist jetzt blöd. Star hatte gefragt ob wir noch mit zu ihnen…“ er kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.  
„Gib mir die Hausschlüssel und mach doch was du willst. Du triffst keine Entscheidungen für mich.“ Ich war müde und gereizt nach der Aufregung und wollte nur noch unter die Dusche und ins Bett.

„Kim, du kannst doch jetzt nicht alleine nach Hause laufen.“ Entsetzt sah er mich an.  
„Ich kann und ich werde. Gib. Mir. Die. Schlüssel.“ Ich streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Bevor Michael sie in meine Hand fallen lassen konnte landeten sie in der Hand des blauäugigen Bikers. Er warf sie nach hinten zu seinem Bruder mit der langen dunkelblonden Mähne und dem Netzshirt. Dieser fing grinsend die Schlüssel auf.  
„Du gehst heute Abend nirgendwo mehr alleine hin, Süße. Paul du fährst sie und kommst erst zurück, wenn sie im Haus ist.“

„Das ist unfair, warum darf er…?“ Ein kalter blauer Blick lies den blonden Lockenkopf grummelnd verstummen.  
„Na dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg, Prinzessin.“ Mit einem Zwinkern legte Paul die Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken und schob mich leicht von den anderen weg.  
„Aber ich darf doch Kimmy morgen besuchen oder?“, platzte Laddie hinter Dwaynes Schulter hervor. Ich lächelte ihn an und versicherte ihm, dass bestimmt einer seiner Brüder Zeit haben würde mit ihm in den Plattenladen zu kommen. Dann lies ich mich von Paul dazu bewegen loszulaufen.  
„Spar es dir, Michael. Wir können morgen reden.“, schnappte ich, als ich an meinem Cousin vorbei ging.

Wir liefen auf das weiter entfernte Ende der Promenade zu, dabei hatte Paul weiter die Hand auf meinem Rücken und schien, auch wenn er sich locker gab, die Umgebung genau im Auge zu haben.  
„Dein Bruder beruhigt sich schon wieder.“ brummte mein Begleiter. Ich sah ihn von der Seite an. Auch er hatte leuchtend blaue Augen, auch wenn nicht ganz so intensiv wie die seines Bruders.  
„Cousin..“  
„Wie bitte?“ Anscheinend hatte ich zu sehr genuschelt.  
„Michael ist nicht mein Bruder. Er ist mein Cousin. Ich lebe nur mit ihnen, weil alle anderen tot oder sonst wo sind.“ Warum war es mir wichtig, dass er das wusste? Ein Fremder mit braunen Bikerstiefeln, schmutzigen weißen Jeans und dem langen schwarzen Trenchcoat aus Leder mit dem Netzshirt darunter.

„Verstehe.“, entgegnete er nur. Wir hielten neben vier Motorrädern an und er grinste breit als er sich auf eines davon setzte. Zögernd kletterte ich hinter ihn auf die Sitzbank. Es war lange her, dass ich zuletzt auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren war.  
„Süße du musst schon ein bisschen näher rutschen, sonst fällst du mir beim ersten Kieselstein hinten runter.“ Ich rutschte an ihn heran bis meine Oberschenkel an seinen lagen und ich mich an ihn lehnen musste um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
„Warum nicht gleich so. Du brauchst nicht so schüchtern zu sein. Halt dich gleich gut fest.“

Er startete den Motor und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Bevor er losfuhr nahm er meine Hände und zog meine Arme enger um seine Mitte. Unter meinen Fingerspitzen konnte ich durch das Netzshirt fühlen wie weich seine Haut war.  
„Und los geht’s.“ Damit fuhren wir los.

Ich genoss es mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Den Wind in meinen Haaren und das Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit. Ich schmiegte mich an seinen Rücken und genoss das Gefühl des Leders an meiner bloßen Haut.  
Ich gab ihm immer wieder Anweisungen, wo er entlang fahren musste. Als wir ankamen, half er mir abzusteigen und brachte mich sogar bis zur Haustür.  
„Du hättest mich nicht bis zur Tür bringen müssen.“ Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines nervöses Lächeln.  
„David würde mich umbringen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Dann schlaf gut, ich bin sicher wir werden uns bald wieder sehen.“ Er zog kurz zweideutig die Augenbrauen hoch und schlenderte dann wieder zurück zu seinem Motorrad.

Er fuhr los als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und ich wartete bis ich ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. Im Haus war es dunkel, anscheinend schliefen schon alle. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich hoch in mein Zimmer und lies mich aufs Bett fallen. Duschen konnte ich auch morgen früh noch, dachte ich erschöpft.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul zog ihre Arme etwas enger um sich als es nötig gewesen wäre, aber er genoss es wie sich ihr Körper auf dem Motorrad an ihn schmiegte. Für seinen Geschmack war die Fahrt viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Als er sie zur Tür brachte widerstand er mit Mühe dem Drang sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen und diese einladenden Lippen zu kosten.  
‚Noch nicht…‘, dachte er während der Rückfahrt zum Strand. Davids Anweisungen waren gewesen, dass er sich zurückzuhalten hatte.

David war verdammt wütend geworden als die drei Surfer sich an die Kleine heran gemacht hatten. Und das auch noch vor ihrem jüngsten Familienmitglied.  
Schade, dass er nicht dort an Ort und Stelle dem einen, den er im Schwitzkasten gehalten hatte, das Genick hatte brechen dürfen. Verdient hätte er es gehabt.

‚Komm zum Strand. Wir schnappen uns die Surfer.‘ hörte er David in seinem Kopf. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Na also, die drei würden niemandem mehr Ärger machen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ich wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Ich lag noch immer so auf dem Bett wie ich dort gestern liegen geblieben war. Ich sah auf die Uhr, immerhin hatte ich Zeit zu duschen, bevor ich zur Arbeit musste.  
Ich kramte eine enge Jeans und ein schwarzes schulterfreies Shirt aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte in meine Schuhe. Meine Haare band ich in einen lockeren Knoten, mir fehlte die Geduld sie trocken zu föhnen. Wo war eigentlich meine Lederjacke abgeblieben?  
Immerhin sah es so aus als würde es heute warm werden, also war es nicht so schlimm.

„Hey Sam, was liest du da?“ Mein jüngerer Cousin saß am Esszimmertisch und las in einem Comic, während er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gleichzeitig versuchte sein Müsli zu essen.  
„Da geht es um Vampire…“ Ich sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Seit wann stehst du den auf Horror? Ich dachte das wäre meine Baustelle.“  
„Tu ich auch eigentlich nicht. Aber die zwei Spinner aus dem Comicladen meinten ich muss das unbedingt lesen. Damit ich vorbereitet bin.“ Was auch immer das heißen sollte.

„Ah ja. Vorbereitet… Natürlich was denn auch sonst. Die beiden wissen schon, dass das alles alte Volksmärchen sind?“ Er warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
„Ich weiß, dass das Quatsch ist. Aber die zwei scheinen echt überzeugt davon zu sein. Sie sagen die ganzen verschwundenen Leute sind ihre Opfer gewesen. Dass Santa Carla ein Tummelplatz für Vampire ist.“ Ich musste laut los lachen.  
„Lies du mal deinen Comic. Ich muss arbeiten. Wenn du tatsächlich Vampire in diesem Kaff findest bekommst du von mir zum Führerschein ein eigenes Auto.“  
Immer noch kichernd verließ ich das Haus. Ich würde heute den Bus nehmen, da Tante Lucy schon weg war. Michael schlief noch, worüber ich ganz froh war. Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihn jetzt wollte.

Mein Magen zog sich kurz zusammen, als ich zügig an dem Karussell vorbei lief. Schnell schob ich die Gedanken an gestern Abend zurück. Alles was blieb waren diese intensiven blauen Augen, die wie in meine Netzhaut gebrannt schienen.  
Kurz blieb ich vor dem Plattenladen stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich brauchte einfach nur Ablenkung. Und in ein paar Tagen wäre es nur noch die Erinnerung an eine sehr unangenehme Situation.

„Morgen Kim. Hey, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Besorgt sah er mich an und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.  
„Ja klar, alles bestens.“ Ich konnte selbst hören wie brüchig meine Stimme war. Ich riss mich zusammen. Ich konnte schlecht vor meinem Chef in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich griff mir einen der Kartons mit Musikkassetten und wollte sie in die Regale räumen.  
Ich drehte mich mit dem Karton um. Tom stand vor mir und nahm mir die Ware aus der Hand. Er stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch und sah mich ernst an.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst?“ Ich wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Ich möchte nur arbeiten.“ Er stellte sich mir in den Weg als ich versuchte um ihn herum zu laufen.  
„Kim. Ich lasse dich erst da raus, wenn ich weiß warum du so neben der Spur bist. Und jetzt sag nicht wieder, dass nichts ist.“ Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, die andere griff unter mein Kinn und brachte mich dazu ihn anzusehen. Seine hellgrünen Augen sahen mich forschend an.

„Ich hatte gestern noch ein paar Probleme mit den drei Idioten hier aus dem Laden.“ Mir kamen fast die Tränen, als ich nun doch wieder daran denken musste.  
„Verdammt.“, er zog mich eng an sich und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen und murmelte: „Soll ich mir die Drei mal vorknöpfen?“ Ich wischte mir die einzelne Träne, die über meine Wange lief, weg uns sah zu ihm hoch.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Ein paar Jungs haben eingegriffen und ihnen deutlich gemacht, dass es Ärger gibt, wenn sie mir nochmal zu nahe kommen. Aber danke Tom. Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“  
Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und entzog mich ihm.  
„Wenn du deine Meinung änderst regle ich das für dich, Kleines.“ Ich lächelte ihn an und verschwand mit meinem Karton im Verkaufsraum.

Der Vormittag zog sich quälend langsam dahin. Ich war froh, als Janines Schicht endete. Hätte ich ihr eine Sekunde länger zuhören müssen, ich glaube ich wäre jetzt wegen Mordes angeklagt.  
„Wie hältst du das jeden Tag aus? Ich arbeite heute den ersten Tag mit ihr und bin nur noch so weit davon entfernt ihr ins Gesicht zu schießen.“ Ich sah Tom mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er grinste nur.  
„Man gewöhnt sich daran. Außerdem nicke ich eigentlich nur und höre nicht zu. Es geht eh immer um dasselbe. Den neuen Kerl, der sie nach einer Woche schon völlig langweilt. Wie betrunken sie gestern war. Dass sie hier ihr Potential verschwendet… Ich kann den ganzen Tag so weiter machen.“

„Bitte nicht. Ich bekomme noch Kopfschmerzen.“ Ich verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. Ich war ihm wirklich dankbar. Er hatte es geschafft mich wieder aufzumuntern und vor allem mich abzulenken. Plötzlich wurde er ernst und sah mich intensiv an.  
„Hey, hör mal Kim. Ich weiß, dass ich dein Chef bin… Aber du bist neu hier und kennst quasi niemanden. Also wenn du Lust hast, fände ich es schön wenn du mich vielleicht nach Ladenschluss auf eine Party am Strand unten begleiten würdest. Nur wenn du willst und dir das nicht zu unangenehm ist.“

Ich musste kurz darüber nachdenken was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Warum sollte mir das unangenehm sein?“ Er kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf und lehnte sich neben mir an die Ladentheke.  
„Naja… Wie gesagt ich bin dein Chef und frage dich gerade mehr oder weniger ob du mit mir ausgehen willst… Weißt du was? Vergiss es, war eine blöde Idee, ich dachte du kannst Ablenkung brauchen.“ Ich griff nach seiner Hand und er sah mich an.  
„Nein Tom, es war keine blöde Idee. Ich finde es süß, dass du dir Gedanken machst. Warum nicht. Das wird bestimmt nett und wie du schon sagst, ich kenne hier noch nicht wirklich jemanden.“ Sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf und er drückte meine Hand, bevor er zwischen die Regale flitzte um einem Kunden zu helfen.  
Ich lächelte leicht. Vermutlich war das genau das was ich heute brauchte. Und selbst wenn die drei Idioten nochmal auftauchten, würde Tom sicher auf mich aufpassen.

Der restliche Tag verlief ebenso ruhig wie der Vormittag und als es langsam draußen dunkel wurde brachte ich wieder Ordnung in die Zeitschriften. Dass manche Leute die Zeitschriften heraus zogen, lasen und dann aufgeschlagen wieder zurückwarfen machte mich wütend. Wenigstens ordentlich zurücklegen konnte man die Sachen ja.  
Ich hörte die Klingel über der Tür und rief hinter meinem Regal hervor: „Guten Abend. Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen.“

„Da ist Kimmy!“, hörte ich eine bekannte Kinderstimme und musste sofort lächeln.  
Ich kam hinter meinem Regal hervor und der kleine Laddie kam freudestrahlend auf mich zu. Ich ging in die Knie und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
„Bist du ganz alleine hier?“, ich sah niemanden an der Tür.  
„Nein ist er nicht, Prinzessin.“ Die raue Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr lies mich erschrocken zusammenzucken und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Zwei kühle Hände an meiner Hüfte verhinderten, dass ich nach hinten fiel.

„Verdammt Paul!“ Ich stand auf und schlug ihm gegen die Schulter. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach so an mich heran schleichen.“ Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und grinste mich schelmisch an.  
„Und mir entgehen lassen wie du mich mit diesen hübschen Augen ganz überrascht anschaust?“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und spürte wie ich leicht errötete.  
„Wunderschön…“, murmelte er und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über meine Wange. Ich war wie benebelt. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich mich ihm nicht entziehen können.

„Paul, lass den Quatsch. Ich hab dir schon oft genug, gesagt, dass ich dich nur noch nicht rausgeworfen habe, weil ihr Jungs zu meinen besten Kunden gehört. Also bitte Finger von meiner Angestellten weg. Hilf mir lieber tragen. Ich habe deinen Kram und konnte bei meiner Werkstatt auch Dwaynes Motorradteile auftreiben.“  
Tom sah relativ gelassen zu uns herüber, anders als gestern als die drei Surfer sich mir aufgedrängt hatten. „Sicher Tom. Ich lasse den Kleinen hier vorne bei deiner Angestellten. Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen die du mir für David und Marko raussuchen oder bestellen musst.“

Er zwinkerte mir zu und folgte Tom nach hinten. Sobald er sich umdrehte schien der Bann der mich gefangen hielt gebrochen zu sein.  
Wann hatte ich denn die Luft angehalten? Ich fühlte eine kleine Hand, die nach meiner griff und mich restlos in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
„Komm mit, kleiner Mann. Ich glaube ich habe dir was versprochen.“ Ich musste lachen, als Laddie aufgeregt mit mir hinter die Theke lief. Ich hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn neben die Kasse. So konnte ich mich mit ihm unterhalten und trotzdem den Laden im Auge haben, falls doch noch jemand etwas kaufen wollte.

Ich zog einen Papierumschlag aus der obersten Schublade und hielt ihn dem Jungen hin. Er nahm ihn und schaute mich verwirrt an.  
„Mach ihn auf und schau rein.“ Laddie öffnete den Umschlag und hielt ihn verkehrt herum über die Theke neben sich. Als der Inhalt heraus fiel strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.  
Vor ihm lagen vier Patches, von denen ich dachte, dass sie sich gut auf seiner Jeansjacke machen würden neben all den anderen bunten Aufnähern.

„Kuck mal Paul!“, rief er begeistert und hielt zwei der Aufnäher hoch, als sein Bruder mit einer Kiste aus Toms Büro kam. Er stellte die Kiste auf der Theke ab und schlenderte mit einer raubtierhaften Eleganz zu uns herüber.  
„Was hast du denn da Kleiner?“ Er stützte sich neben seinem kleinen Bruder auf die Holzplatte und schaute auf die bunten Stoffstücke.

„Die hat mir Kimmy gegeben.“, quietschte er aufgeregt.  
„Nicht schlecht. Da muss Dwayne wohl wieder das Nähzeug auspacken. Was bekommst du für die?“ Er sah mich fragend an, während Laddie seine Schätze wieder in den Umschlag legte und an seine Brust drückte.  
„Gar nichts bekomme ich dafür. Sie sind ein Geschenk an meinen kleinen Freund hier.“ Liebevoll strich ich dem Jungen durch die Haare.

„Und was sagen wir da?“ Paul sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Laddie überlegte kurz und rief dann laut: „Danke Kimmy!“  
„Schon gut. Pass nur gut darauf auf. Der große mit den schwarzen Rosen hat mal mir gehört. Den bekommst du nur, weil du etwas ganz besonderes bist.“ Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten als er ganz ernst nickte.

„Nicht nur er ist besonders, Prinzessin.“ Ich zuckte kurz als Pauls Lippen ganz leicht mein Ohr berührten, als er mir diese Worte hinein hauchte. Wann hatte er sich so weit zu mir herüber gelehnt?  
Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute mit einem Funkeln das ich nicht deuten konnte, auf mich herab.  
„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, meine Kleine.“ Damit hob er Laddie von der Theke, nahm seine Kiste und verschwand durch die Tür. Ich sah ihm verwirrt nach. Was war das nur mit ihm? Er hatte etwas von einem Raubtier. Schön und absolut tödlich.


	8. Chapter 8

„Das war es für heute.“ Tom schloss den kleinen Tresor ab und kam zu mir in den Verkaufsraum zurück.  
„Sag mal, habe ich gestern meine Jacke hier vergessen? Ich konnte sie zuhause nirgendwo finden.“ Er sah mich an und überlegte.  
„Nein, soweit ich weiß hast du sie gestern mitgenommen. Warte kurz hier, ich hole dir eine von meinen.“ Ich wollte ihm nachrufen, dass es nicht so wichtig wäre, aber er war schon davon geschossen.  
Er kam mit einer hellbraunen Lederjacke unter dem Arm zurück. Als er sie mir entgegen hielt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Mir ist nicht kalt, ich dachte nur meine Jacke wäre noch hier. Ich werde sie schon wiederfinden.“ Irgendwo musste ich sie ja hingelegt haben.  
„Wenn du meinst. Dann ziehe ich sie an und falls dir kalt wird diskutiere ich nicht ob du sie anziehst.“ Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und brachte ihn so dazu grinsend den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Hast du Hunger? Es ist noch ein bisschen zu früh um runter an den Strand zu gehen, wir hätten also genug Zeit noch etwas zu essen.“ Ich brauchte nicht zu antworten, bei dem Gedanken an Essen meldete sich mein Bauch lautstark zu Wort.

„Das war eindeutig. Was hältst du von chinesisch?“, fragte er mich lachend. Peinlich berührt nickte ich. Vom Plattenladen aus war es nicht besonders weit. Als ich meine gebratenen Nudeln mit Huhn bezahlen wollte, hielt Tom meine Hand fest.  
„Lass mal gut sein. Ich mache das schon.“ Ich sah ihn unsicher an.  
„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung wenn ich selbst bezahle.“ Sein rechter Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Kim, ich habe dich gefragt ob du heute Abend mit mir weg gehst, also bezahle ich auch. Oder soll ich dir als dein Chef mit Kündigung drohen?“ Ich sah zu ihm auf und wusste nicht so recht ob ich lachen sollte. Nervös biss ich auf meine Unterlippe.  
„Na los, setzt dich schon hin, ich komme gleich mit der Bestellung.“ Er schob mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab mir mit einem freundlichen Blick zu verstehen, dass es keine weiteren Diskussionen geben würde.

Schließlich gab ich nach und rutschte an einem kleineren Tisch auf die gepolsterte Eckbank. Wenige Minuten später kam Tom mit zwei sehr vollen Pappkartons zu mir und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
„Lass es dir schmecken. Wenn du einmal die Nudeln hier gegessen hast, dann isst du keine anderen mehr.“ Eine Zeit lang aßen wir schweigend, die Nudeln waren wirklich sehr lecker.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du bei deiner Tante lebst?“, fragte er irgendwann. Ich lies mir mit der Antwort Zeit und kaute unnötig lange an einem Stück Hühnchen herum. Er senkte leicht den Kopf und sah mich an.  
„Weil ich sonst niemanden mehr habe. Ist es in Ordnung wenn wir nicht darüber reden?“ Er sah mich noch einen Moment nachdenklich an.  
„Natürlich. Aber wenn du irgendwann mal mit jemandem darüber sprechen möchtest höre ich dir gerne zu.“ Ich nickte und schob mir lieber noch ein paar Nudeln in den Mund.

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten machten wir uns auf den Weg. Fast direkt vor dem Imbiss führte eine Treppe hinunter zum Strand.  
„Lass uns hier schon runter gehen. Es ist zwar noch ein Stück, aber auf dem Sand unten ist es schöner als hier oben.“ Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Der Strand war eine der Sachen, die mich sofort an Santa Carla gefangen genommen hatte.  
Ich hielt kurz auf der letzten Treppenstufe an um meine Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Ich nahm sie in eine Hand und seufzte als meine Zehen den noch vom Tag warmen Sand berührten und ich lies mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurück fallen.

„Einmalig.“, hauchte ich. Es gab fast kein schöneres Gefühl auf der Welt, zumindest für mich. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete bemerkte ich, dass Tom mit verschränkten Armen am Treppengeländer lehnte und mich beobachtete. Ich fühlte die Wärme in meine Wangen kriechen und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden.  
„Du liebst das Meer und den Strand oder?“, fragte er leise und kam langsam auf mich zu. Ich lächelte.  
„Ja. Es ist Freiheit und rohe ungezähmte Kraft. Und gleichzeitig ist es einfach Beständigkeit und beruhigt mich.“ Leicht verträumt sah ich zu meinem Begleiter hoch.

„So habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Mir gefällt deine Idee. Komm es ist nicht mehr weit.“ Ich lief los. Barfuß durch den Sand und meine Schuhe in der rechten Hand und meine Linke in meiner Hosentasche vergraben. Tom lief schweigend neben mir.  
Zögernd, wie als würde er mir Zeit geben ihn aufzuhalten, legte er seinen rechten Arm um mich, so dass seine Hand an meiner ihm abgewandten Seite zum Liegen kam.  
Bei jemand anderem hätte ich es vermutlich nicht zugelassen, bei ihm war es in Ordnung. Ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, auch wenn eine winzige Stimme in meinem Kopf mich fragte was ich da eigentlich tat. Immerhin war er mein Chef.

Ich schob den Gedanken bei Seite. Einige hundert Meter vor uns sah ich ein großes Lagerfeuer und der Wind trug leise Musik zu uns herüber.  
Ich bat ihn kurz anzuhalten und hielt mich auf einem Bein stehend an ihm fest, während ich wieder in meine Socken und Stiefel schlüpfte.  
„Hey Tom! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft zu kommen.“ Ein großer blonder Mann mit einem viel zu großen T-Shirt lief auf uns zu. Er begrüßte Tom mit einem Handschlag.

„Hi, ich bin Tobi.“, stellte er sich mir vor.  
„Kim.“ Ich schüttelte seine Hand. Er wirkte ein wenig gehetzt.  
„Wir reden später ja? Du kennst das ja. Getränke sind in den Kühlboxen, ich muss mich noch um ein paar Sachen kümmern.“ Damit rannte er auch schon wieder davon. Tom sah mich entschuldigend an  
„Nicht wundern, er ist immer so. Holen wir uns was zu trinken.“ Er führte mich über den Sand. Aus einer der Kühlboxen zog er zwei Flaschen Bier, öffnete sie und reichte mir eine davon.

Je leerer meine Bierflasche wurde, desto entspannter wurde ich. Tom stellte mich einigen Leuten vor und bald unterhielt ich mich mit einigen davon als würden wir uns schon lange kennen.  
Von irgendwo wurde eine Flasche Rum herum gereicht und ich nahm auch einen großen Schluck. Natürlich verschluckte ich mich und mit einem Lachen nahm Tom mir die Flasche weg.  
„Vielleicht wartest du damit noch ein bisschen. Es ist noch genug Bier da.“, riet er mir und nahm selbst einen tiefen Zug.  
„Das hier schmeckt besser.“ Mutig nahm ich ihm den Alkohol weg und er beobachtete fasziniert wie ich die Öffnung wieder an meine Lippen legte. Diesmal verschluckte ich mich nicht.

Mit einem Grinsen reichte ich die Flasche an ein Mädchen, an deren Namen ich mich nicht erinnerte weiter. Jemand drehte die Musik auf und schon bald tanzten die ersten über den Sand.  
Ich konnte nicht anders mich auch mitreißen zu lassen. Alkohol und Musik ermutigten mich dazu mich einfach gehen zu lassen. Ich drehte und wand mich im Takt und sang fröhlich mit.  
Ich fühlte einen Arm der sich von hinten um meine Mitte schlang und ich lies mich auf den neuen Rhythmus ein.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist, wenn du dich so bewegst.“ Toms Atem war warm auf meiner langsam etwas kühlen Haut. Ich kicherte und nahm ihm das Bier aus der Hand. Ich lies meinen Kopf nach hinten gegen seine Schulter sinken und trank die Flasche leer.  
Widerwillig lies er mich los, als mich eines der Mädchen, die er mir vorgestellt hatte, nach mir rief.  
„Ich hole uns noch was zu trinken.“, brummte er und nahm mir die leere Flasche aus der Hand. Ich tanzte fröhlich zu dem Mädchen und wir kicherten als ich sie erreichte.

„An mir dürfte er auch mal so dran kleben. Schade, dass er meistens nur so mutig wird wenn Alkohol im Spiel ist.“ Sie wackelte albern mit den Augenbrauen was mich noch mehr lachen lies. Wir tanzten ein wenig miteinander, was die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Jungs in der Nähe erregte.  
Das war uns egal, wir hatten einfach Spaß. Irgendwann wurde sie von einem braun gebrannten Surfer von mir weg gezogen und ich tanzte einfach alleine weiter. Kurz wunderte ich mich wo Tom abgeblieben war.

Eine große Hand, die langsam meinen Rücken nach oben strich, während die andere mich sanft nach hinten gegen seinen großen Körper zog, lies mich zufrieden brummen.  
Er strich über meinen Nacken und zog vorsichtig das Haarband heraus und lies mein Mähne in Wellen nach unten fallen.  
„So ist es viel besser, Prinzessin.“, murmelte er an meinem Hals und biss sanft in mein Ohrläppchen. Das war nicht Tom, durchfuhr es mich.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Kurz drehte sich alles, eine Folge des Alkohols. Ich drehte mich um und hatte einen Verdacht wer es sein könnte.  
„Aua! Wofür war das denn?“ Dwayne hatte Paul einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben.  
„Weil er gesagt hat, dass du es sein lässt.“, kam sofort die Antwort während sich Paul den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin Janine nicht losgeworden.“ Verwirrt sah er zwischen mir und den beiden Bikern hin und her. Statt darauf einzugehen nahm ich ihm die Rumflasche ab und trank. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch lies mich aber gewähren.  
„Paul hat nur versucht witzig zu sein.“, erklärte ich und warf diesem einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Ja, der Witz ging aber nach hinten los. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust später noch zu uns nach hinten zu kommen. Wir sitzen da am Steg, wenn ihr wollt.“ Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das würde ich jetzt nicht entscheiden. Dwayne hob kurz die Hand und lief dann los, Paul packte er einfach am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, Tom sah mich besorgt an.  
„Klar. Was soll schon sein?“ Pauls Verhalten verwirrte mich um ehrlich zu sein. Anscheinend hatte er auch schon ein wenig tief ins Glas geschaut, eine andere Erklärung hatte ich nicht für das was gerade passiert war.  
Ich gab weder Tom noch mir Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern zog ihn mit mir zu den anderen tanzenden Gestalten.

Ich tanzte weiter mit Tom, mal näher, mal weiter von ihm entfernt. Mir war alles egal geworden. Ich hatte einfach Spaß und genoss es mich zur Abwechslung mal komplett fallen zu lassen.  
„Wo willst du hin?“ Tom zog mich wieder eng an sich. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen.  
„Ich muss ganz dringend pinkeln…“, murmelte ich ihm zu und entzog mich seiner Wärme.  
„Lauf nicht zu weit weg.“, rief er mir nach. Ich winkte ihm zu und stolperte los.

Dunkelheit umschloss mich als ich mich hinter der kleinen Sandverwehung hinhockte. Das Licht des Feuers wurde vom Sand völlig abgeschirmt. Ein paar Schemen konnte ich durch das Mondlicht noch erkennen.  
Erleichtert zog ich meine Hose wieder nach oben, meine Blase war kurz vor dem Platzen gewesen. Ich blieb kurz stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ich hinter der Verwehung hervor trat und vom Feuerschein kurz geblendet wurde.

Ich war schon halb wieder zurück bei Tom, als ich dann doch über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Ein Wunder, dass das noch nicht passiert war, so viel wie ich getrunken hatte.  
Der Aufschlag auf dem Boden kam nicht.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du dich ein bisschen hinsetzen solltest?“ Ich sah in durchdringend blaue Augen.  
„David…“ nuschelte ich. Seine Worte ergaben gerade keinen wirklichen Sinn. Ich konnte über seine Schulter sehen, dass Tom uns beobachtete. Trotzdem lies ich es zu, dass David den Arm um mich schlang und mich ein Stück weiter auf einen Holzstamm setzte.

Ich lächelte nervös als ich zwischen Dwayne und David saß. Mir gegenüber saßen Paul und der Lockenkopf, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte.  
„Hier.“ Ich schaute hoch und nahm die Flasche entgegen. Ich sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht Recht war wo ich saß, trotzdem lies sich Tom ein Stück von mir weg mit einer weiteren Flasche neben Paul in den Sand fallen. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas.  
„Wolltest du ihr nicht etwas sagen, Paul?“, fragte David und durchbrach damit das unangenehme Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon…“, stammelte er vor sich hin.  
„Doch weißt du.“ David nahm mir den Rum aus der Hand und sah seinen Bruder kalt und fordernd an.  
„Das von vorhin tut mir Leid, Kim…“ brummte Paul und konnte mir dabei nicht richtig in die Augen sehen.  
„Und?“ Anscheinend wurde der Mann links von mir ungeduldig.  
„Und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen…“ Auch er griff jetzt nach der Rumflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Jetzt wo das geklärt ist können wir ja endlich etwas Spaß haben.“, grinste David jetzt. Die in der Luft liegende Spannung schien ein wenig zu verfliegen und ich wurde wieder etwas ruhiger.  
Der blonde Lockenkopf neben Paul wurde mir als Marko vorgestellt. Ich mochte ihn, seine anzügliche Art gepaart mit diesem fast jungenhaften Charme machten ihn irgendwie sympathisch. Auch die anderen Jungs schienen nett zu sein.  
Nur Dwayne konnte ich nicht einschätzen. Er war freundlich, sagte aber nicht viel und genau das verunsicherte mich ein wenig.

„Kim was machst du hier?“ Ich zuckte zusammen und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Was willst du Michael? Willst du mir schon wieder Vorhaltungen machen? Hey Star.“ Mein Cousin stand plötzlich neben uns, den Arm leicht um Star gelegt, und starrte mich an.  
„Weiß Lucy, dass du hier bist?“ Ich sah ihn genervt an, Was ging ihn das überhaupt an?  
„Ich bin 25 Jahre alt. Ich kann machen was ich will. Lucy ist nicht meine Mutter und du brauchst dich nicht wie mein Vater aufzuspielen.“ Der Alkohol sorgte dafür, dass ich mich nicht wie sonst zurück hielt.

„Kim…“, er sah mich hilflos an. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dir nichts zu sagen habe. Aber du bist meine Cousine und ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Wenn dir etwas passiert bin ich als erster geliefert.“  
„Kleines, er hat ein bisschen Recht. Du solltest nicht so hart zu ihm sein, er meint es gut.“ Ich blickte in Davids blaue Augen und wurde ruhiger. Ja, er hatte Recht.  
Er schaute mich weiter an und fuhr fort: „Warm vertragt ihr euch nicht einfach? Dann können wir alle zusammen Spaß haben.“

Ich nickte geistesabwesend. Seine Stimme umnebelte meine Gedanken, vielleicht war es aber auch nur der Alkohol. Ich entschuldigte mich bei meinem Cousin dafür, dass ich so unangemessen reagiert hatte, den Blick weiter auf David gerichtet. Erst als er weg sah, hatte ich das Gefühl wieder ganz bei mir selbst zu sein.  
Ich zitterte leicht und das nicht nur wegen der langsam kühlen Nachtluft.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Tom mir gegenüber und schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke als ich nickte. Bevor er aufstehen konnte fiel etwas schwer und warum auf meine Schultern.  
Verwirrt sah ich hoch als mich ein bekannter Duft einhüllte. Dwayne stand über mir mit komplett freiem Oberkörper. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren.  
Irgendwann realisierte ich, dass er mir seine Jacke gegeben hatte, bevor Tom auch nur ansatzweise hatte reagieren können.

„Danke.“ Ich lächelte ihn an und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hoben sich seine Mundwinkel tatsächlich leicht.  
„Nicht der Rede wert. Mir war eh zu warm.“ Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. Ich hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, wurde aber von David unterbrochen.  
„Verschieben wir die Party doch zu uns. Hier wird es langsam langweilig.“ Er deutete zum Lagerfeuer, wo nur noch vereinzelte Personen überhaupt auf den Beinen waren.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Es ist schon spät…“, meldete sich Tom zu Wort und sah dabei mich an. Er hoffte wohl auf meine Zustimmung und gerne gab ich sie ihm.  
„Kim? Willst du nicht noch mit uns ein bisschen Spaß haben?“ Da war sie wieder, diese tiefe, hypnotische Stimme von David. Ich sah zu ihm auf und war mit einem Mal nicht mehr müde.  
„Klar. Das klingt nach Spaß.“, hörte ich mich selbst sagen. Tom lies enttäuscht die Schultern fallen.  
„Ich bin auch auf jeden Fall dabei, nachdem es ja gestern nicht geklappt hat.“, stimmte nun auch Michael zu.

„Ich denke ich werde dann nach Hause gehen. Bleibst du wirklich noch hier Kim?“ Er sah mich auf eine Art an, die ich nicht ganz deuten konnte. Er tat mir fast Leid als ich bei meiner Aussage blieb und er mir nur noch zu murmelte, dass wir uns ja nach dem Wochenende dann sehen würden. Damit trottete er davon und wirkte irgendwie wie ein getretener Hund.  
Paul sprang auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ab nach Hause.“


	10. Chapter 10

Auf die Beine zu kommen war schwerer als es aussah. Die Schwerkraft schien mit einem Mal doppelt so stark auf meinen Körper zu wirken. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass ich so betrunken war. Eine Hand erschien in meinem Sichtfeld und dankbar griff ich danach. David zog mich auf die Füße und lies mich eine Sekunde lang los.  
In dem Moment als seine Finger sich von mir lösten, drehte sich alles ein wenig und schnell griff er wieder nach mir. Entschuldigend sah ich ihn an und er grinste.

Au dem Weg zurück zur Promenade war ich dankbar, dass er mich ein wenig stützte. Als wir die Treppe erreichten war ich wieder etwas sicherer auf den Beinen geworden.   
Bei den Motorrädern fiel mir auf, dass es jetzt fünf waren. Ich grübelte kurz, bis mir einfiel, dass eines davon aussah wie Michaels.

Die Jungs stiegen auf ihre Maschinen, neben mir schien Star hin und her gerissen zu wem sie aufsteigen sollte. Obwohl ich nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig war machte mich das stutzig. Schließlich kletterte sie hinter meinen Cousin.  
Ich war selbst etwas unsicher mit wem ich denn fahren sollte. Da niemand etwas sagte ging ich davon aus, dass ich wohl wieder mit Paul fahren würde.

„Nein.“ Als ich an David vorbei auf Paul zulief, schloss sich seine Hand um mein Handgelenk und hielt mich ab weiter zu laufen. Fragend sah ich ihn an.  
„Du fährst mit Dwayne. Paul hat heute Mist gebaut. Wir werden ihn jetzt nicht auch noch belohnen.“ Er deutete hinter sich auf den großen dunkelhaarigen Mann, dessen Jacke ich noch immer trug.

Ich stand vor ihm und wollte aus der Jacke schlüpfen, er konnte ja schlecht ohne auf dem Motorrad fahren. Er sah mich an, trotz dem er saß war er immer noch auf Augenhöhe mit mir, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Lass sie an. Du brauchst sie mehr als ich.“ Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, gab aber nach als er mir die Hand hin hielt um mir beim Aufsteigen zu helfen.

Ich schwang mein rechtes Bein über das Heck der Maschine und setzte mich. Diesmal machte ich nicht denselben Fehler wie bei Paul und rutschte direkt nah an den muskulösen Körper vor mir.  
Ich wurde leicht rot, als meinem benebelten Kopf bewusst wurde, dass ich mich gleich an seinen nackten Rücken lehnen würde.

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Kleines?“ Er sah mich über die Schulter an als er mein Zögern bemerkte und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Ich schluckte und legte meine Arme fest um seine Mitte. Er lies genau wie die anderen den Motor an.  
Wir fuhren mit einem leichten Ruck los und unsicher presste ich mich enger an ihn. Ich bildete mir ein ihn zufrieden brummen zu hören, sicher war ich mir nicht. Vielleicht war es auf nur der Motor gewesen.  
Der Fahrtwind war kühl und ich war dankbar, dass er mir seine Jacke gelassen hatte. Auch wenn ich nicht verstand wie er das aushielt. Ich legte meinen Kopf zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ab und schloss die Augen.

Die Nachtluft tat meinem Kopf gut. Dwaynes Haut war kühl, trotzdem fühlte sie sich im Moment angenehm warm an. Sein Duft, der in der Jacke gehangen hatte, war jetzt noch viel stärker. Ich atmete tief ein. Wieder roch ich Leder und diesen anderen tieferen Duft.  
Ich strengte mich an, ich kannte den Geruch. Erde… Und da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas Metallisches. Es war ein angenehmer Duft, stellte ich fest.

Ich spürte ein Vibrieren an meiner Wange, als Dwayne dunkel kicherte. Ich folgte seinem Blick zur Seite, wo Michael sich abmühte mitzuhalten.  
„Komm schon Michael. Nicht langsamer werden.“, hörte ich David von Vorne witzeln. Vor uns wurden Paul und Marko auf ihren Maschinen schneller.  
„Halt dich gut fest.“ Warnte mich Dwayne bevor auch er Gas gab. Unwillkürlich verstärkte ich meinen Griff um seinen Oberkörper. Ich hatte das Gefühl jeden einzelnen seiner Muskelstränge unter meinen Fingern spüren zu können. Seine Haut war noch viel weicher als die von Paul. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf über mich selbst zu schütteln.

„Verdammt ihr spinnt doch! Wenn meiner Cousine etwas passiert mache ich dich fertig!“ Michaels Stimme klang weit weg. Als ich den Kopf nach ihm und Star umdrehte waren sie deutlich zurück gefallen.  
Ich hatte das Bedürfnis ihnen zu winken. In dem Moment als ich meine Hand von ihm löste, stieg der Mann vor mir in die Eisen und mein Cousin schoss an uns vorbei.  
Bei deutlich langsamerer Fahrt blickte der Dunkelhaarige nach hinten und hielt mein Handgelenk fest aber fast liebevoll fest an seinen Körper gepresst.  
„Ich mag Frauen, die kein Risiko scheuen. Aber bei der Geschwindigkeit wäre es mir lieber, wenn deine Hände hier vorne bleiben.“ Das war das längste Gespräch, das wir bisher geführt hatten.  
„Es tut mir Leid…“, sagte ich so laut, dass ich sicher war dass er es noch hören konnte.  
„Du bist zu weit weg.“ Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich von ihm weggerutscht war. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, griff er nach hinten und drückte mit dosierter Kraft auf meinen unteren Rücken.

Ich sog überrascht die Luft ein. Als wöge ich nichts hatte er mich an sich heran gezogen. Die Wärme kroch wieder in mein Gesicht, ich saß nun noch näher an ihm als beim Aufsteigen.  
Er grinste mich über die Schulter an und beschleunigte wieder. Seine rechte Hand lag jetzt immer noch auf meinem Oberschenkel.  
Es war mir ein Rätsel wie er es einhändig schaffte bei diesem immer wachsenden Tempo das Motorrad ruhig zu halten. Adrenalin schoss in mein Blut und ich lies den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Ich war mir der Gefahr bewusst und trotzdem vertraute ich ihm. Ich lies einen lauten Freudenschrei los, als wir an Michael vorbei schossen, obwohl dieser einen deutlichen Vorsprung gehabt hatte.  
Ich konnte Dwayne laut lachen hören und seine Hand drückte kurz mein Bein, bevor er es los lies und wieder beide Hände an den Lenker legte. Wir schlossen zu seinen Brüdern auf. Paul sah mich an und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir fuhren bevor wir mit quietschenden Reifen zum Halten kamen. Fasziniert schaute ich auf den Anblick vor uns. Wir befanden uns hoch oben auf einer Klippe, unter uns krachten die Wellen gegen den Felsen und der Himmel spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser.  
Um mich herum erstarb das Motorengeräusch und auch David kam endlich neben uns zum Stehen. Ich blieb sitzen und starrte weiter auf das Meer, der Wind war kühl und salzig in meinem Gesicht. Es war ein starker Kontrast zu Dwaynes Wärme.

Er half mir zuerst von seinem Motorrad zu steigen, bevor er selbst abstieg. Aber wo wollten wir denn hin? Hier gab es nichts außer Felsen und Wasser, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
„Habt ihr gesehen wie sie auf Dwaynes Maschine saß? Von wegen artig, eine kleine Wildkatze haben wir da.“ Paul grinste mich anzüglich an und ich streckte ihm sehr damenhaft die Zunge heraus.

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Bei dem Tempo hätten wir alle drauf gehen können.“ Michael wirkte noch immer verstört. David grinste ihn an.  
„Nur wenn man nicht weiß was man tut. Kommt mit.“, Er drehte sich um und ging auf den Rand der Klippe zu. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich eine alte Holztreppe die am Felsen entlang in die Tiefe führte. Besonders vertrauenserweckend sah die Treppe nicht aus und ich zögerte den Jungs zu folgen.

Eine große Hand legte sich auf meine Hüfte.  
„Sie ist stabiler als sie aussieht. Gib mir deine Hand.“ Ohne zu zögern legte ich meine Hand in Dwaynes. Langsam bewegten wir uns nach unten. Er lief neben mir und hielt meine Hand fest, die Hand auf meiner Hüfte stabilisierte mich ein wenig.  
Hinter uns konnte ich Star und Michael hören. Weiter unten blieb ich zögernd stehen, eine der Treppenstufen war in der Mitte zerbrochen und ich hatte Angst darauf zu treten.

Dwayne löste sich von mir und leichte Panik schoss durch meinen Körper. Er lief zwei Stufen nach unten und griff nach mir. Als wöge ich nichts hob er mich zu sich herunter. Erleichtert lies ich mich kurz gegen ihn sinken.  
„Es ist nicht mehr weit.“ Ich nickte und lief weiter neben ihm her.

Unten angekommen standen wir vor einem großen Höhleneingang in dem nach ein paar Metern Steinstufen in die Tiefe führten. Obwohl es fast völlig dunkel war schienen die Jungs genau zu wissen wo sie hinliefen.  
Ich blinzelte als ein Licht aufflackerte. Es folgten weitere, bis die Höhle in der wir nun standen von einem warmen gelben Licht erhellt war.  
„Willkommen in Hudson Bluff.“ Wie ein Zirkusdirektor verneigte sich David vor uns und warf die Fackel, die er in der Hand hielt, in eine metallene Tonne und schnell fing das darin befindliche Holz Feuer.

Ich stand mit halb offenen Mund da und sah mich um. Ich erkannte einen Brunnen, verschiedene Möbelstücke, zwei große Sofas, CDs, Schallplatten, Bücher und Unmengen an Schutt.  
„Was ist das?“, flüsterte ich. David lies sich lässig in einen alten Rollstuhl fallen.  
„Das hier war mal ein Hotel. Bis vor 80 Jahren jedenfalls. Ein Erdbeben und alles ist hier unten gelandet. Ein günstigeres und abgefahreneres Zuhause gibt es nicht.“ Ich sah David an. Ich war einfach sprachlos, egal wohin ich sah überall entdeckte ich etwas anderes.

„Hey Marko. Besorg uns doch was zu Essen.“, rief David als mein Magen zu knurren begann. Marko sprang auf und lehnte sich kurz zu David herunter, dann lief er mit einem breiten Grinsen davon.  
Michael und Star hatten sich auf das Sofa neben David gesetzt. Ich lies mich auf das zweite Sofa daneben fallen und sank ein Stück darin ein, da die Federn längst ihr Haltbarkeitsdatum überschritten hatten. Trotzdem war es mehr als gemütlich.

„Hier.“ Paul hielt mir eine Bierflasche hin und lies sich neben mich fallen. Wie selbstverständlich hatte er den Arm um mich gelegt, zog ihn nach einem scharfen Blick aus dem Rollstuhl aber zurück.  
Ich beobachtete wie Dwayne sich an einem Plattenspieler zu schaffen machte und trank geistesabwesend aus meiner Flasche. Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken und ich zog die Jacke enger um mich, vergrub kurz meine Nase in ihrem Revers. Ich bildete mir ein, ein kleines Lächeln auf Dwaynes Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich mir sicher war es mir eingebildet zu haben.

Mein Magen knurrte so laut, dass er fast die Musik übertönte als Marko endlich mit dem Essen zurückkam. Ich war überglücklich als er mir einen Pappkarton mit gebratenen Nudeln in die Hand drückte.  
„Na Michael wie schmecken dir die Maden?“ Ich sah verwirrt hoch. Mein Cousin hatte mitten im Essen angehalten und sah David verwirrt an.  
„Maden. Du isst Maden, Michael.“ Er grinste böse als Michael in seinen Reis sah und diesen plötzlich hustend ausspuckte. Ich konnte ihm den Karton noch rechtzeitig abnehmen bevor er ihn von sich warf.  
„Was zur Hölle?“ jappste er. Ich sah verwirrt in den Karton.  
„Michael ist alles in Ordnung? Das ist doch nur Reis.“ Er sah mich an und riss mir das Essen aus der Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie David und Paul einen Blick miteinander tauschten.

Michaels Gesicht zeigte die pure Ratlosigkeit. „Aber das waren doch gerade noch…“ David kicherte und auch die anderen Jungs brachen in Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist nicht lustig David.“, meldete sich Star zu Wort.  
„Sei still.“ Ein kalter Blick traf sie und brachte sie vorerst um Schweigen. Er hielt meinem Cousin seinen Pappkarton mit den Nudeln hin. Skeptisch sah er hinein.  
„Wie wäre es dann mit ein paar Würmern?“ Erschrocken zuckte Michael zurück.  
„Langsam wird es aber wirklich albern Michael.“ Sein Verhalten war wirklich sonderbar. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. Entschlossen trat ich vor.  
„Nicht Kim. Das sind Würmer!“, rief er als ich Davids Hand griff und mir die Gabel voll mit Nudeln von ihm klaute.

„Siehst du? Nur Nudeln. Bist du wirklich so betrunken, dass du Wahrnehmungsstörungen hast?“ Völlig geschockt sah er mich an als ich die Nudeln mit meinem Bier hinunter spülte.  
Marko kam aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle. Dabei hatte er eine alte verstaubte Flasche. Sie sah aus als gehörte sie eher in ein Museum. Mit Eisenbeschlägen und Rubinen besetzt wirkte sie hier fehl am Platz.  
„Auf diesen Abend.“, sagte David und nahm einen Schluck. Dann reichte er die Flasche an Michael.  
„Trink das nicht, das ist Blut.“ Star versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten zu trinken, was ihr einen weiteren wütenden Blick einbrachte.

„Ja sicher. Genau wie der Reis Maden und die Nudeln Würmer waren.“, blaffte Michael sie an und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann reichte er die Flasche an Paul weiter. Als dieser getrunken hatte und ich danach greifen wollte war Dwayne schneller.  
„Ich glaube du bleibst bei deinem Bier.“ Er reichte die Flasche an Marko weiter und lies sich auf meinen Platz auf dem Sofa fallen. Als ich überlegte wo ich mich jetzt hinsetzte griff er mich an der Hüfte und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.  
„Hör auf zu schmollen, Kätzchen.“, brummte er. Nachdem ich die erste Überraschung abgeschüttelt hatte entspannte ich mich ein wenig. Vorsichtig lies ich mich nach hinten sinken. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und seine große Hand ruhte auf meinem Oberschenkel.

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche. Ich würde es morgen so bereuen, war ich mir sicher. Neugierig betrachtete ich die Kette um Dwaynes Hals. Eigentlich waren es mehrere Ketten, an denen Perlen, Federn, Muscheln und ein alter Schlüssel hingen. Zaghaft lies ich die Finger darüber gleiten, sie wirkte so zerbrechlich.  
„Das ist ungerecht. Warum darf Dwayne auf Tuchfühlung gehen und ich muss mir einen Knoten rein machen?“, jammerte Marko.  
„Hey! Stell dich hinten an, ich war zuerst da.“, blökte Paul ihn an.

„Alle beide Ruhe! Wir sind hier nicht auf der Viehmesse, ein bisschen Respekt bitte.“, rief David die beiden zur Ordnung.  
„Ja. Ich bin kein Stück Fleisch.“ Ich kicherte und rutschte von Dwaynes Schoß. Kurz stolperte ich und stützte mich auf Pauls Oberschenkel ab. Als ich mich gefangen hatte wanderte ich weiter zum Plattenspieler und kramte in der Musikauswahl herum.  
Ich legte die neue Platte auf und schon bald erklangen die ersten Töne von Alice Coopers Devil’s Food. Ich begann mich langsam im Takt zur Musik zu bewegen und sang laut, wahrscheinlich auch etwas schief, mit.  
Die Jungs beobachteten mich und Michael sah mich ungläubig an.

„Kim ich glaube es ist genug für heute.“ Er war zu mir gekommen und griff mich jetzt am Oberarm. Ich schubste ihn einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Lass mich los. Du bist so eine Spaßbremse, Michael. Zieh endlich den Stock aus dem Arsch und werd locker.“, maulte ich ihn an.  
„Hörst du dich eigentlich reden? Was ist los mit dir Kim? Du bist so seit wir hier angekommen sind.“ Ich merkte, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor.

„Kimmy!“ Bevor ich Michael hatte antworten können lief Laddie strahlend auf mich zu und sprang in meine Arme. Ich fiel durch den Aufprall und mein beeinträchtigtes Gleichgewicht nach hinten auf den Brunnenrand.  
Der Kleine lächelte mich glücklich an und ich vergaß sofort meine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Cousin. Mit ihm auf dem Arm erhob ich mich und ging wieder zum Sofa wo ich mich zwischen Paul und Dwayne quetschte.

Michael beruhigte sich erst als Star lange auf ihn einredete, ich ignorierte ihn einfach wieder. Diesmal würde ich mich nicht entschuldigen.  
Wir redeten noch eine Zeit lang und ich nippte immer wieder an meiner fast leeren Bierflasche. Laddie schlief irgendwann auf meinem Schoß ein und Paul nahm ihn mir ab um ihn wieder ins Bett zu bringen.  
Auch meine Augen wurden langsam schwer. Es fiel mir nicht leicht der Unterhaltung zu folgen und ich merkte wie mein Kopf langsam gegen Dwaynes Schulter sank. Michael stand vor mir und sagte irgendetwas, das ich nicht verstand.

Ich machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand in seine Richtung und schmiegte mich in die Seite des Mannes neben mir. Undeutlich nahm ich war wie er aufstand und mich mühelos auf seine Arme hob.  
Es wurde dunkler als er mich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle trug. Durch einen kurzen Gang kamen wir in eine viel kleinere Höhle, die vielleicht die Größe meines Zimmers hatte. Ich versuchte den Kopf zu heben als er mich auf das Bett legte.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schlaf dich aus.“, murmelte er in mein Ohr als er die Decke über mich zog. Ein kleiner Körper drückte sich gegen mich und mit einem zufriedenen Brummen zog ich Laddie eng an mich.  
Meine Gedanken wurden immer langsamer und langsam glitt ich in den Schlaf davon, eingehüllt von Dwaynes unverwechselbarem Duft.


	11. Chapter 11

Fasziniert beobachteten die Jungs wie Kim ohne zu zögern Davids Gabel mit den Nudeln in den Mund nahm. Michael saß wie vom Donner gerührt am Boden. Für ihn waren das bis vor einer Sekunde noch keine Nudeln, sondern dicke sich windende Regenwürmer gewesen.  
David lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es kam selten vor, dass jemand nicht auf seine mentalen Tricks herein fiel. Michael hatte es zwar schnell überwunden, aber Kim hatte weder die vorgegaukelten Maden noch die Würmer gesehen.  
Er schob sich die Nudeln in den Mund, beobachtete das Mädchen. Ihr Geschmack haftete noch an der Gabel. Einzigartig.

Dwayne stand auf als Kim schließlich erschöpft und kraftlos gegen ihn sank. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf die Arme und irgendetwas brummte sie vor sich hin.  
‚Bring sie zu Laddie, der Kleine liebt sie. ‘, signalisierte David ihm mental. Als er sich in Bewegung setzte sah er den Widerstand in Michaels Gesicht. Paul griff ihn am Arm und brachte ihn dazu sich wieder zu setzten.  
Vorsichtig schob er sich durch den Gang zu Laddies Zimmer, darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Felswand stieß.

Der kleine Junge hatte sich in seinem großen Bett eingerollt und schlief. Normalerweise schlief Star auch hier. Heute wohl nicht, wenn David wollte dass Kim bei ihrem kleinsten Familienmitglied schlief.  
Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und zog die Decke über sie, während sich die beiden vor ihm eng aneinander schmiegten. Seine Jacke konnte sie ihm morgen wieder geben. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es gefiel ihm sie in seiner Jacke zu sehen.

In der Höhle diskutierte Michael gerade lautstark mit David. Star versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, doch Paul zog sie am Arm zurück.  
„Was soll das werden? Sie ist meine Cousine, ich nehme sie mit nach Hause.“, schnauzte Michael aufgebracht.  
„Ach? Und wie willst du das machen Michael? Sie schläft tief und fest und du bist mit dem Motorrad hier.“ David blieb ruhig, bis auf seinen sarkastischen Unterton lies nichts vermuten wie ihn dieses Gespräch nervte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber hier bleibt sie ganz bestimmt nicht!“ David packte den jungen Mann ohne Vorwarnung an der Kehle und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Sie bleibt hier! Genau wie du. Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Und du wirst lernen dich unterzuordnen.“ Er konnte in Michaels Augen sehen wie sein Verstand versuchte sich ihm zu widersetzten. Aber seine mentale Kraft und sein Blut waren stärker.

„Geht doch. Los Jungs, machen wir einen Ausflug. Du auch Michael. Und Star… Du schläfst in deinem Zimmer. Laddie braucht dich heute nicht.“ Das Mädchen sah ihn geschockt an, hätte vermutlich gerne widersprochen. Doch die Erinnerung daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sie ihn zu sehr gereizt hatte, lies sie dann doch den Mund ohne Kommentar wieder schließen.

Die fünf Jungs verliesen die Höhle, Michael eher widerwillig. Er wollte Kim nicht zurück lassen, doch schien es ihm unmöglich sich David zu widersetzten. Was hatte er gemeint, er war jetzt einer von ihnen?  
Mit den Motorrädern fuhren sie ein gutes Stück, bis sie nahe der alten Eisenbahnbrücke zum Halten kamen. Alle stiegen ab und liefen zu den Gleisen.  
„Perfektes Timing.“, murmelte David.  
„Was wollen wir hier?“ Michael war unsicher, was das hier sollte.

„Ja Marko, was machen wir hier.“, rief David spöttisch nach hinten.  
„Ich weiß nicht David. Was machen wir den hier?“, gab er ebenso spöttisch zurück.  
Sie blieben vor einem Loch im Boden stehen.  
„Na los Marko. Sag ihm was wir hier machen.“ Marko ging grinsend zu dem Loch.  
„Gute Nacht Michael.“, damit sprang er durch das Loch. Paul folgte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dwayne machte die Fingerpistole in seine Richtung und folgte seinen Brüdern.

Michael war sprachlos. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
„Jetzt du.“, David gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubser und er fiel. Verzweifelt griff er nach oben und seine Finger schlossen sich um Metall.  
Um ihn herum wurde gelacht, vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Alle vier hingen sie um ihn herum an den Metallstangen, die eigentlich zum Sichern für Wartungsarbeiten unter den Schienen gedacht waren.  
„Ihr seid wahnsinnig!“, rief Michael ängstlich. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, wurde schnell stärker.

„Was…?“ Dann hörte er es. Der Zug!  
„Festhalten.“ Lachte David. Der Zug fuhr über sie hinweg, das Rütteln wurde immer schlimmer. Ängstlich sah er die vier anderen Jungs an. Entsetzt sah er wie einer nach dem anderen los lies. Er klammerte sich nur noch fester.  
„Michael! Lass einfach los Michael!“, schallte es plötzlich von unten. Er würde niemals los lassen, so viel stand fest.  
Er spürte wie er rutschte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Schreiend stürzte er in die Tiefe und wurde vom Nebel verschluckt.

Sie kehrten nach Hudson Bluff zurück, nachdem sie Michael auf sein Bett geworfen hatten. Nach dem Sturz von der Brücke war er einfach ohnmächtig geworden.  
„Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?“, lachte Marko noch immer.  
„Ja. Ich dachte er kneift. Ich wette Kim wäre sofort gesprungen.“, stimmte Paul mit ein.  
„Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich schlägt wenn es so weit ist. Auch wenn es mich beeindruckt hat, dass sie nicht auf den Madentrick herein gefallen ist. Michael wird zu uns kommen. Er ist jetzt einer von uns, zumindest sobald er zum ersten Mal getötet hat.“ David starrte in die Luft, scheinbar sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„Wisst ihr was mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht? Dass der Kleine so auf sie fixiert ist.“, grübelte Paul und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.  
„Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Außer wenn er um Dwayne herum rennt.“, spann Marko den Gedanken weiter. Dwayne zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass Laddie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung Kims Nähe suchte.  
Wie stolz er gewesen war, als er mit Paul aus dem Plattenladen zurückgekommen war. Er hatte nicht eher geruht, bis Dwayne sein Nähzeug herausgeholt und die Patches, die Kim ihm geschenkt hatte, auf seine Jeansjacke genäht hatte.

David nickte zustimmend. „Das ist wahr. Er scheint eine Verbindung zu ihr zu haben. Er fühlt sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Auf dem Karussell hatte ich den Eindruck sie würde alles tun um ihn zu schützen…“ Alle schwiegen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Es dämmert langsam. Wie sollten uns zurückziehen.“, merkte David an.

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer sah Dwayne noch einmal nach Laddie wie er es immer tat. Er blieb in den Eingang gelehnt stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kim lag noch so wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mit dem Rücken zum Eingang, die Arme sanft um Laddie gelegt. Nur seine Jacke hatte sie sorgfältig auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett gelegt.  
Dieser hob den Kopf und sah seinen großen Bruder schläfrig an. Leise ging er auf den Jungen zu und wischte ihm liebevoll ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er liebte den Kleinen, als wäre er wirklich sein kleiner Bruder und auch Laddie hatte die engste Verbindung zu ihm, sah zu ihm auf.

„Du solltest schlafen, kleiner Mann.“, brummte er leise. Der kleine Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen müde an und rieb sich durchs Gesicht.  
„Ich habe geschlafen. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und Kimmy war da.“ Dwayne sah ihn fragend an, er war nicht sicher was er ihm sagen wollte.  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass Kimmy hier schläft bringe ich sie in Stars Zimmer und Star kann wieder bei dir schlafen.“ Vehement schüttelte Laddie den Kopf.  
„Ich will Star nicht! Ich will Kimmy. Sie ist viel netter und sie riecht gut.“ Dwayne musste schmunzeln.

Da hatte der kleine Kerl Recht, sie hatte eine viel angenehmere Art als Star. Normalerweise redete er nur das nötigste mit Menschen, wenn es darum ging zu essen. Aber mit ihr unterhielt er sich gern. Es fiel ihm sogar überraschend leicht. Und sie roch wirklich gut, musste er Laddie zustimmen. Nach Nadelwald, dem Meer und Sonnenschein.  
Er stand auf um sich in sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen. Laddie hielt seinen Arm fest.  
„Kannst du bei uns bleiben? Bitte!!!“ Er kletterte flehend über den schlafenden Körper des Mädchens.  
„Na schön. Ausnahmsweise.“ Vorsichtig, um Kim nicht zu wecken rutschte er unter die Bettdecke. Sofort schmiegte sich Laddie an ihn, wie er es immer tat, wenn er seinen großen Bruder wieder überreden konnte bei ihm zu schlafen.

Dwayne legte schützend seinen Arm um den kleinen Körper. Laddie grinste ihn glücklich an.  
„Ich hab Kimmy lieb. Können wir sie bitte behalten?“ Er lächelte den Jungen an und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen.  
„Wie arbeiten daran, kleiner Bruder.“, flüsterte er ihm zu. Zufrieden brummte der Kleine.  
Neben ihm seufzte Kim und drehte sich. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte als sie im Schlaf den Kopf auf seiner Brust ablegte und ein Bein um sein ihr näheres Bein schlang.  
Ihre Wärme sank in seinen Körper und erwärmte seine Haut, ihr Duft hüllte ihn ein.

„Wie ein Familie. Kimmy braucht eine Familie. Sie ist auch verloren.“, nuschelte Laddie an Dwaynes Hals und schlief wieder ein. Seine Worte brannten sich in das Gehirn des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs.  
Sanft legte er seinen Arm um das schlafende Mädchen. Es fühlte sich richtig an hier zwischen den beiden zu liegen. So etwas hatte er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr empfunden.  
Könnten Paul und Marko ihn jetzt sehen, würden sie ihm die Fangzähne ziehen, dachte er und musste grinsen.  
Zufrieden brummend schloss er die Augen und schlief ein, während draußen die Sonne über den Klippen empor stieg.


	12. Chapter 12

„Verdammt Michael, mach die Tür auf!“ Lucy hämmerte laut gegen die Zimmertür ihres Sohnes. Auf dem Bett liegend kniff dieser die Augen zusammen, die Schläge gegen die Tür dröhnten in seinem Kopf.  
„Michael! Ich schwöre dir, ich lasse Opa die Tür aushängen!“ Er knurrte unwillig.  
„Ist ja gut! Ich komme ja schon…“ Langsam schleppte er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Seine Mutter stand wutentbrannt vor ihm.

„Junger Mann, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wann warst du überhaupt zuhause? Und dann den ganzen Tag schlafen. Du solltest mir mit dem Garten helfen!“ Michael blinzelte und versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er hatte einen seltsamen Geschmack im Mund und seine Augen brannten.  
„Darf ich erstmal wach werden Mom?“, knurrte er sie an.  
„Nicht in diesem Ton! Du hattest genug Zeit wach zu werden, wir haben 17 Uhr! Du hast Glück, dass ich zur Arbeit muss. Und wo verdammt nochmal ist Kim? Ich dachte sie wäre mit dir unterwegs gewesen.“

Kim? Verdammt Kim! Er sah seine Mutter geschockt an.  
„Ähm Kim ist… Kim ist noch in der Höhle…“, murmelte er.  
„Höhle? Was für eine Höhle? Verdammt Michael jetzt rede endlich!“ Michael schaute betreten zu Boden.  
„Wir waren gestern noch am Strand auf einer Party und… Ein paar von den Jungs haben uns zu sich eingeladen. Naja, Kim ist irgendwann eingeschlafen und ich war ja mit dem Motorrad da...“ Geschockt keuchte er als ihm seine Mutter mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug.

„Du hast Kim einfach da gelassen?! Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach bei einer Gruppe Jungs alleine zurücklassen!“ Lucy presste die Finger an den Nasenrücken.  
„Ich gehe jetzt arbeiten und du passt auf Sam auf. Wenn ich wiederkomme und Kim ist nicht da, bekommen wir beide richtig Ärger. Zum Glück weiß das Mädchen wie man klar kommt… Und geh endlich duschen, du stinkst.“

Sie drehte sich um und lies ihn stehen. Sein Magen befand sich irgendwo zwischen seinen Füßen. Hoffentlich war mit seiner Cousine alles in Ordnung, dachte er.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ich wurde langsam wach. Die Kopfschmerzen mit denen ich gerechnet hatte blieben glücklicherweise aus. Ich drückte mit einem Seufzen das Gesicht ins Kissen. Ich wollte noch nicht aufstehen.  
Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass da etwas oder jemand großes hinter mir lag und die Arme um mich geschlungen hatte. Ich riss die Augen auf und bewegte mich leicht. Der Griff verstärkte sich und ich hörte ein leises Knurren an meinem linken Ohr.

Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch meinen Körper. Ich versuchte mich zu drehen und irgendwie einen Überblick über die Situation zu bekommen. Ich schaffte es mich zu drehen und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Sehen konnte ich nicht viel, eine breite Brust nahm mein gesamtes Sichtfeld ein. Aber ich erkannte seinen Geruch.  
„Dwayne…“, flüsterte ich verwirrt. Ein tiefes Brummen lies seinen Brustkorb vibrieren. Einem Impuls folgend schmiegte ich mich an ihn.

Wohl eher unbewusst glitt seine linke Hand an meinem Rücken nach unten. Eine Gänsehaut lief über meine Wirbelsäule und ich seufzte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er langsam wach wurde. Er begann sich ein wenig zu bewegen, seine Hand rutschte auf meinen Po und drückte ganz leicht zu.  
Überrascht zuckte ich und griff mit der Hand, die gerade noch an seiner Brust lag, nach seinem Oberarm.

Wieder knurrte er leise. Er griff etwas fester zu und ich hätte fast erschrocken gequietscht als er gleichzeitig sein Becken gegen mich drückte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich neben einem jungen Mann aufwachte, aber das hier war irgendwie anders.  
Eigentlich fühlte es sich gut an, so an ihn gekuschelt in seinem Arm zu liegen. Was war los mit mir? Ich kannte ihn gar nicht richtig.  
Ich erschrak als er sich fester gegen mich presste. Etwas Hartes drückte gegen mein Becken und ich verstärkte meinen Griff an seinem Oberarm.

„Dwayne?“ Er reagierte nicht und ich sagte seinen Namen nochmal etwas lauter. Er knurrte unwillig und drückte mehr gegen mich, vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals.  
„Dwayne wach bitte auf.“, keuchte ich und drückte gegen seinen Arm. Seine Hand löste sich von meinem Hinterteil und griff mein Handgelenk. Er schob es nach oben über meinen Kopf und rollte sich auf mich.  
Ich wimmerte leise als sein Gewicht meine Beine langsam auseinander drückte und seine Hüfte dazwischen sank. Heiß konnte ich seine Lippen gegen die weiche Stelle direkt unter meinem Kiefer fühlen.

Es fiel mir schwer zu atmen, und das nicht nur weil er auf mir lag. Er knurrte zufrieden und bewegte seine Hüfte leicht. Mein Gehirn bekam zu wenig Sauerstoff, da war zu viel von ihm. Das Gefühl von ihm zwischen meinen Beinen und sein Mund an meinem Hals waren zu viel.  
„Dwayne!“, schrie ich erschrocken. Er hatte sich hart gegen mein Becken gepresst und ich spürte seine Zähne über meinem Puls.

Plötzlich waren sein Gewicht und seine Wärme verschwunden. Schwer atmend lag ich noch eine Sekunde so auf dem Rücken. Dann richtete ich mich auf.  
Dwayne saß mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen und der Decke halb um seine untere Hälfte geschlungen auf dem Boden. Offenbar war er vor Schreck rückwärts aus dem Bett gefallen.  
Ich wurde rot und sah schnell weg als er peinlich berührt die Decke über seinen Schoß zog, um das zu verstecken, was er eben noch gegen mich gepresst hatte.

„Kim… Ich…“, stammelte er betroffen. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, sah nur Reue.  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast es nicht mit Absicht getan.“ Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an.  
„Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung.“ brummte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Ich wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.  
„Wo ist Laddie?“ Ich konnte den Kleinen nirgendwo sehen. Dwayne erhob sich langsam vom Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wahrscheinlich bei Paul. Das macht er öfter, wenn er früher wach ist.“, erklärte er mir.

Ich nickte und kletterte aus dem Bett. Dwayne hatte seine Jacke wieder über gezogen, der Leopard auf dem rechten Arm schien in dem Dämmerlicht fast lebendig.  
„Hier. Ich dachte die willst du vielleicht wieder haben.“ Er reichte mir etwas und ich erkannte meine Jacke. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.  
„Warum hast du sie? Ich dachte ich hätte sie verloren.“ Erstaunt nahm ich meine Lederjacke entgegen.

„Sie lag noch auf dem Karussell. Ich habe sie wieder hier oben an der Schulter zusammen genäht. Sie ist ein bisschen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.“ Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.  
„Danke Dwayne.“, flüsterte ich und lies mich von den Zehenspitzen wieder nach unten fallen. Er sah mich ganz erstaunt an. Dann fiel mir siedend heiß ein.

„Ich muss nach Hause. Lucy bringt mich um!“ Ich stürmte an Dwayne vorbei, zurück in die Höhle.  
„Und wo willst du hin, Kleines?“ Wo war er denn jetzt her gekommen? Scheinbar aus dem Nichts stand David vor mir und ich prallte gegen ihn.  
„Ich muss nach Hause. Man wird mich schon suchen…“ jappste ich erschrocken. Er legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen.

„Paul? Bring sie nach Hause.“, rief er, hielt meinen Blick mit seinem gefangen.  
„Sie werden dich nie verstehen. Wir haben hier immer einen Platz für dich frei, wenn du ihn haben willst. Du wirst bald verstehen, dass du wie wir bist, meine Hübsche.“ Mein Gehirn hatte Probleme zu verstehen was er gerade sagte. Ich fühlte mich als würden meine Gedanken durch Zuckerwatte eingehüllt.  
Kurz drückte er seine Lippen gegen meinen Hals, direkt über meinem Puls. Dann lies er mich los und plötzlich konnte ich wieder klar denken. Was war gerade passiert?

„Na komm, Prinzessin. Bringen wir dich nach Hause.“ Paul stand hinter mir. Eine Hand an meinem unteren Rücken schob er mich in Richtung der Treppe.  
Jetzt in nüchternem Zustand war es viel einfacher über die marode Treppe zu laufen.  
Oben an der Klippe angekommen sah ich zurück. Wie viel Zeit war überhaupt vergangen? Scheinbar war die Sonne bereits wieder untergegangen.  
Ich stieg hinter Paul auf, langsam gewöhnte ich mich an dieses seltsame Gefühl, wenn ich mit einem von den Jungs fuhr.

„Halt dich fest wo auch immer du willst, Prinzessin.“ Er grinste mich breit an. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste schmunzeln und schlug ihm gespielt entrüstet gegen die Schulter.  
„Halt die Klappe und fahr los, Paul.“  
Brüllend erwachte der Motor zum Leben und wir schossen davon. Alleine würde ich nie wieder hier hinaus finden, dachte ich nur, während wir durch den Wald fuhren.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl rutschte ich schließlich vom Motorrad, als Paul vor Opas Haus anhielt.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Prinzessin. Du weißt ja wo du uns findest, solltest du irgendetwas brauchen.“ Ich nickte errötend als er mir vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Wie schon einmal wartete er, bis ich im Haus war.


	13. Chapter 13

So leise wie möglich schloss ich die Haustür hinter mir. Ich warf meine Jacke über den Stuhl im Flur und ging langsam zur Küche. Ich konnte Besteck hören und roch Essen.  
„Kimberley?“ Kurz vor der Küche zuckte ich zusammen. Meine Tante hörte förmlich das Gras wachsen. Ich trat in die Küche, die gleichzeitig auch das Esszimmer war. Tante Lucy stand vor einem großen Topf mit Suppe, zumindest sah es wie Suppe aus. Michael saß gelangweilt am Tisch und schaffte es nicht mir in die Augen zu sehen, er wirkte irgendwie abgekämpft. Sam saß neben mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck neben meinem leeren Platz. Neben Lucy saß noch jemand. War das nicht der Besitzer des Videoshops?

„Was ist hier denn los?“, bis auf Michael sahen mich alle an.  
„Wir essen zu Abend. Und wir haben einen Gast. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht an Max, ihm gehört der Laden in dem ich arbeite.“, erklärte meine Tante. Max stand auf und reichte mir die Hand. Ich sah ihn nur an und nickte, irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab seine Hand zu nehmen. Das brachte mir einen tadelnden Blick ein.  
„Tut mir Leid Max, normalerweise weiß sie sich zu benehmen.“ Entschuldigte Lucy sich als ihr Chef ein wenig überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch zog und sich wieder setzte.

„Tut mir Leid, Max, normalerweise schleppt meine Tante ihren CHEF nicht zu uns nach Hause.“ Ich war von dieser ganzen Situation irgendwie total genervt und betonte deshalb extra das Wort ‚Chef‘. Was sollte das überhaupt? Warum war er hier und warum hatte ich so ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Nähe? Scheinbar war auch Sam nicht so ganz begeistert.  
„Kimberley! Also erstens hat Max mich nach Hause gefahren, weil der Wagen nicht anspringen wollte. Und wen ich zum Essen einlade muss ich nicht vorher mit dir besprechen. Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Willst du mir erzählen, dass du den ganzen Tag mit dieser Motorradgang verbracht hast?“

Ich sah sie an. Was regte sie sich eigentlich so auf? Michael war früher oft zwei Tage einfach so verschwunden und niemanden regte es auf.  
„Deine Tante macht sich nur Sorgen. Ich kenne diese Jungs jetzt schon länger. Du solltest auf deine Tante hören, die vier bedeuten nichts als Ärger.“, mischte sich jetzt auch noch dieser Kerl ein. Irgendwann war es genug. Es reichte mir ja schon, dass mich Lucy hier vor jemand Fremdes so zurechtwies.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich um Ihre Meinung gebeten habe. Es ist meine Entscheidung mit wem ich Zeit verbringe und ich mache mir mein eigenes Bild von den Menschen. Und selbst wenn ich bei den vier war, weiß ich nicht warum du dich überhaupt so aufregst. Ich bin volljährig, ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht und muss dich nicht fragen ob ich mit Jungs rumhängen darf.“ Tante Lucy lies die Kelle in den Suppentopf fallen und sah mich ungläubig an.  
„Kimberley, ich dachte wir hätten dieses Thema mehr als abgehakt. Wir hatten eine Abmachung, ich weiß wo du hingehst und mit wem. Und jetzt setz dich hin, entschuldige dich bei Max und benimm dich. Wir reden später darüber, was gerade passiert ist.“

„Entschuldigung Max, ich meinte natürlich, dass Ihre Meinung mich einen Scheiß interessiert. Wenn Sie meine Tante vögeln wollen nur zu, aber halten Sie sich raus aus unserem Leben.“ Es knallte als Lucy die Hand auf den Tisch schlug, jetzt hatte ich es geschafft. Alle starrten mich an. Ich hatte schon seit einem halben Jahr keinen Wutausbruch mehr gehabt, aber jetzt war es so weit.  
„In dein Zimmer, junge Dame! Ich dulde so ein Verhalten nicht, nicht nach allem was wir für dich…“ Ich stützte beide Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte mich wütend vor.

„Nach allem was ihr für mich getan habt? Wo warst du als deine nutzlose Schwester es geschafft hat sich mit einer Überdosis das Licht endlich auszuknipsen? Wo warst du als ihr Hurenbock von Ehemann versucht hat mich an seinen Arbeitskollegen zu verkaufen? Wo warst du als ich mich zwei Jahre alleine auf der Straße durchgeschlagen habe? Ich bin nur hier, weil die Polizei mich aufgegabelt hat und es darum ging ob ich in den Knast oder in familiäre Obhut komme! Einen Scheiß hast du für mich getan! Deine ganzen Regeln und Verbote… Michael kommt zwei Tage nicht nach Hause, aber das ist in Ordnung. Sam schwänzt die Schule weil der neue Batman Comic da ist, aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich komme zwanzig Minuten zu spät nach Hause und darf drei Wochen abends nicht weg gehen? Du kannst mich mal!“

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Michael und Sam sahen mich ungläubig an, die beiden kannten den größten Teil meiner Geschichte nicht. Max war völlig in sich zusammengesunken und wünschte sich vermutlich in diesem Moment gar nicht hier zu sein. Und Lucy war völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
Ich wartete nicht auf die Reaktion. Ich wollte weg, musste weg. Ich hielt das hier nicht aus, dieses heile Familie spielen. Ich drehte mich um und lief in den Flur zurück. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir.  
„Wo willst du hin?“ Ich ignorierte sie und schlüpfte wieder in meine Jacke. Sie griff meinen Arm.  
„Wo willst du hin Kimberley?!“ Ich riss meinen Arm von ihr los und sah sie zornig an.  
„Fass mich nicht an! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich verschwinde an die Promenade! Vielleicht ist Tom ja heute doch im Laden oder was auch immer! Es ist mir gerade egal, ich ertrage nur dich und deine verschobene Wahrnehmung gerade nicht mehr! Du hast mir rein gar nichts vorzuschreiben! Du weißt doch gar nichts über mich, es interessiert dich nicht wer ich wirklich bin. Du willst, dass ich das gute kleine Hausfrauchen werde, genauso frustriert und nutzlos wie du!“

Ihre Ohrfeige schallte durch den Flur. Meine Wange brannte, Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. Ich würde nicht weinen, nicht vor ihr. Ich sah sie kalt an, drehte mich um und knallte die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.  
Sie folgte mir nicht, es war mir auch egal. Und wenn ich ihr den Abend ruiniert hatte, es war mir egal. Nein, egal war es mir nicht. Ich hoffte ihr den Abend ruiniert zu haben, ich war mir auch sehr wohl der Worte bewusst gewesen, die ich ihr entgegen geworfen hatte. Ich hatte sie bewusst verletzen wollen.

Wütend stapfte ich die Straße entlang. Der letzte Bus würde erst in einer Stunde hier ankommen und so lange wollte ich nicht hier bleiben. Ich würde einfach runter zum Strand laufen, vielleicht beruhigte ich mich bis dahin ein wenig.

Als ich schließlich die Lichter der Promenade sah war ich immer noch zornig. Und hungrig. Ich kam am Plattenladen vorbei, aber hier war alles dunkel, vermutlich lag Tom völlig verkatert im Bett. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er nicht da war. Ich hätte gerne mit ihm geredet, er hätte mir bestimmt seine Couch für die Nacht überlassen.  
Mein Magen knurrte laut. Am besten suchte ich mir etwas zu essen.  
Ich reihte mich in die heute besonders lange Schlange am Chinaimbiss ein und wartete darauf, dass es endlich voran ging.

Eine halbe Stunde später gab ich endlich meine Bestellung auf und wartete auf meinen gebratenen Reis. Aus dem Nichts legten sich zwei großen Hände an meine Hüfte und eine raue Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Du kannst dich einfach nicht von mir fernhalten oder Prinzessin?“  
„Gerade bist du es, der nicht die Finger von mir lassen kann, Paul.“ Er kicherte an meinem Ohr und lies so weit von mir ab, dass ich ihn anschauen konnte. Ich gab mir Mühe zu lächeln und er sah mich forschend an.

„Ähm, Paul? Wer ist sie? Ich dachte wir beide hätten ein Date!“, meldete sich ein Mädchen mit einer nervigen hohen Stimme zu Wort. Ich schaute sie von oben nach unten an, ein sehr kurzes weißes Kleid und lange schwarze Haare, alles in allem völlig langweilig.  
„Cloe, ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden. Ich sagte, dass wir was essen gehen können, nicht dass ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen will. Außerdem habe ich gerade jemanden gefunden der in der Lage ist sein Gehirn auch tatsächlich zu benutzen. Also verzieh dich, so wie du aussiehst findest du heute noch jemanden den es interessiert, dass du kein Höschen trägst.“ Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Paul hatte Recht, als ob sie besonders viel nachdachte sah sie nicht aus.

Ich nahm mein Essen entgegen während sie mich noch eingeschnappt ansah. Paul ignorierte sie einfach und legte einen Arm um mich, als er mich mit nach draußen zog.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte du wärst zuhause.“ Er betrachtete mich fragend. Ich schob mir noch etwas von meinem Reis in den Mund, erkaufte mir so ein bisschen Zeit.  
„Ich habe es da nicht ausgehalten. Meine Tante versteht mich einfach nicht, tut so als hätte sie mir irgendetwas vorzuschreiben, nur weil sie mich aus dem Knast heraus gehalten hat.“ Er dachte kurz darüber nach.  
„Willst du mir erzählen was genau passiert ist?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und aß eine Weile schweigend weiter.

„Ich will einfach nicht nachdenken. Ich habe wirklich versucht mich zu verändern. Aber es geht nicht, ich bin nicht so wie alle mich gerne sehen wollen…“ Er nahm mir den Reis aus der Hand und zog mich gegen sich. Ich legte mein Gesicht an seinen Hals und lies es zu, dass er mich festhielt.  
„Ich dachte du bringst sie nach Hause.“ Ich schaute auf, David stand hinter mir. Ich löste mich von Paul und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Da war ich auch.“ David sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
„Und was machst du dann hier?“ Ich schluckte.  
„Ich musste da weg. Ich gehöre da nicht hin.“ Er nickte kaum merklich.  
„Dann fahren wir jetzt nach Hause und machen dir ein Zimmer fertig, Süße.“


	14. Chapter 14

David hatte seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt als wir die Promenade entlang gingen. Ich hatte das Gefühl alle Passanten starrten mich an. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich was ich mit den Bikern zu schaffen hatte. Engstirnige Idioten… Ich seufzte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ David war halb stehen geblieben und sah mich an. Ich nickte und schlang meinen linken Arm um seine schmale Hüfte. Was war es nur, dass ich immerzu die körperliche Nähe zu den Jungs suchte?  
Mehr oder weniger zufrieden setzte David seinen Weg fort und Marko grinste mich an als er an uns vorbei lief.

„Ich dachte sie ist zuhause.“ Dwayne sah irritiert hoch als wir ankamen. Er kniete neben Pauls Motorrad und hatte einen Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand. Seine Hände waren schwarz verschmiert. Als er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn strich hinterließ er auch dort einen dunklen Streifen.  
Ich musste trotz meiner schlechten Laune kichern während ich weiter eng an David lehnte. Paul erklärte nun auch Dwayne, dass er nur wusste dass ich abgehauen war. Dieser sah zu mir hinüber als er mein Kichern hörte.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Kätzchen?“ Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn mit leicht roten Wangen an. Ich öffnete den Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass er Schmiere im Gesicht hatte.

„Ich glaube unserer Kleinen gefällt es, wenn du sie Kätzchen nennst. Kein Grund rot zu werden, Kleines, auch wenn mir das sehr gefällt.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er mir direkt ins Ohr gebrummt. Dabei zog er mich ein wenig enger gegen sich und drückte seine Lippen in die weiche Haut direkt unter meinem Ohr.  
Mir lief ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken. Ich konnte erst wieder klar denken als er ein wenig von mir abrückte.  
„Erzähl uns doch, was du so lustig findest.“ Er sah mich schmunzelnd an.  
„Du hast dir das schwarze Zeug quer durch dein Gesicht geschmiert…“ Ich sah Dwayne entschuldigend an.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken erneut über die Stirn, wodurch es nicht unbedingt besser wurde. Ich löste mich von David und zog ein Feuchttuch aus der Tasche, gut dass ich die immer mit mir herum trug.  
Ein wenig zögernd ging ich vor Dwayne in die Hocke, kniend würde er zu hoch über mir aufragen.  
„Darf ich?“ ich war mir nicht sicher ob er mich die schwarzen Schlieren würde wegwischen lassen. Er sah mich forschend an und nickte. Nervös legte ich das Tuch an seine Stirn und versuchte so sanft wie möglich zu sein. Vorsichtig schob ich seine Haare ein wenig aus seinem Gesicht um auch alles zu erwischen.

„Fertig…“ Ich schaffte es nicht direkt mich aufzurichten. Seine Augen hielten mich gefangen als er mir dankte.  
„Wir nehmen sie mit, sie braucht nicht zurück zu gehen.“ Davids Stimme riss mich aus meiner Starre. Dwayne erhob sich zeitgleich mit mir und wischte sich seine Hände mit einem Stofftuch ab.  
„Das sollte halten, Paul. Versuch nächstes Mal nicht damit von einem Felsbrocken zu springen, beim nächsten Mal überlebt die Motoraufhängung das nicht.“ Er warf das schmutzige Tuch nach seinem Bruder. Dann sah er mich an.  
„Hast du alles was du brauchst? Sonst fahre ich mit dir zurück und wir holen dir zumindest ein paar frische Klamotten.“

Ich sah fragend zu David, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dwayne hatte Recht, ich hätte zumindest ein paar Sachen mitnehmen sollen statt kopflos aus dem Haus zu rennen. Ich sah hilflos zu ihm hoch.  
„Du kommst aber mit rein oder?“ Sanft schob er mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und nach einem kurzen Blick zu David nickte er. Ohne weiter zu warten hob er mich einfach hoch und setzte mich auf sein Bike.  
Ich war ein wenig perplex als ich merkte wie weit vorne ich saß und legte meine Hände vor mir auf dem noch angenehm warmen Metall ab um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Das Motorrad gab nach als er sich hinter mir auf die Sitzbank fallen lies. Ich sah fragend über meine Schulter zu ihm hoch.  
„Du bist zu aufgewühlt als dass ich dich hinter mir sitzen haben möchte. Außerdem bist du so klein, dass mich das nicht beim Fahren behindert, Kätzchen.“ Ich biss nervös innen auf meine Lippe als er sich hinter mir richtig positionierte. Seine Oberschenkel drückten leicht gegen meine, seine Brust lag an meinem Rücken so nah war er mir und seine Arme bildeten einen schützenden Käfig um mich als er den Lenker griff.  
Ich spürte ihn grinsen als Marko uns offensichtlich eifersüchtig anstarrte, da er seinen Kopf einfach auf meiner Schulter abgelegt hatte.

„Du darfst dich trotzdem festhalten, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst…“ brummte er in mein Ohr als er den Motor startete. Instinktiv griff ich mit der linken Hand so gut es ging in seine Hose und meine rechte Hand griff wie von selbst in seinen Nacken, was ihm ein zufriedenes Knurren entlockte.  
„Übertreib es nicht, Großer…“, bildete ich mir Davids Kommentar ein, als wir an den anderen Jungs vorbei fuhren. Langsam liesen wir die Lichter der Promenade hinter uns zurück. Die Nacht war kühl und ich war dankbar dafür, dass Dwayne hinter mir saß, da sein Körper genug Wärme abstrahlte um mich nicht frieren zu lassen, obwohl er mir selbst etwas kühl erschien.

Ich entspannte mich langsam etwas und lies die rechte Hand von seinem Nacken auf sein Bein fallen. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich zurück gegen ihn.  
„Keine Angst, ich habe dich.“ Murmelte er in mein Ohr.  
„Wir müssen da vorne links.“, gab ich zurück, worauf er lachte.  
„Ich weiß, wir haben gestern Michael nach Hause gebracht.“ Ich nickte und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war froh, dass Dwayne mit mir zurück gefahren war und nicht einer seiner Brüder. Ich mochte sie alle, aber er gab mir immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Wie kamen zu stehen und er stellte den Motor ab. Er stieg ab und half mir ebenfalls abzusteigen. Als wir auf das Haus zugingen brannte in der Küche noch Licht, also waren sie noch am Tisch.  
Vor der Eingangstür blieb ich stehen und zögerte mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand. Dwaynes Hände legten sich schwer auf meine Schultern.  
„Ich bin da…“, flüsterte er. Ich atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Unsicher griff ich seine Hand, als wir eintraten. Ich hörte die Geräusche in der Küche ersterben.

„Kimberley?“ Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und meine Hand wurde gedrückt. Vorsichtig schob er mich vor sich her zur Küche. Alle saßen noch genauso am Tisch wie ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass abgeräumt worden war und jetzt alle Karten spielten.  
„Wo warst…?“ Lucy hielt inne als Dwayne hinter mir die Küche betrat. Er ragt ein gutes Stück über mir auf und legte provokant seinen Arm um meine Mitte als er neben mir stehen blieb.  
Max starrte, ihm gefiel wohl ebenso wenig wie meiner Tante, wer da in der Küche stand.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Kimberley? Und was will er hier?“ Ich spürte wie die Wut erneut in mir hochkochte.  
„Ja, ich finde deine Gesellschaft ebenfalls besorgniserregend…“, meldete sich jetzt auch noch Lucys Chef zu Wort. Ich sah rot.  
„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich auf Ihre Meinung nichts gebe! Und du schau mich nicht so tadelnd an, ich darf Jungs mitbringen solange Michael alle paar Wochen irgendein neues Püppchen in sein Zimmer schleppt und ich den beiden die ganze Nacht zuhören muss!“ Ich schoss direkt los, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich hatte so die Nase voll von dieser Doppelmoral und dass sich dauernd dieser Kerl einmischen musste.

„Wer dieses Haus betritt wird immer noch von mir entschieden! Und ich will keinen Kriminellen hier haben. Und von deinem undankbaren Verhalten habe ich auch die Nase voll. Noch dazu, dass du Max die ganze Zeit angreifst, was stimmt nicht mit dir? Was ist in den letzte 24 Stunden passiert, dass du dich wieder wie ein bockiger Teenager benimmst?!“  
Lucy war aufgesprungen und schrie mich über den Tisch an. Ich begegnete ihrem Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Du hast mir keine Vorschriften zu machen, du bist nicht meine Mutter und auch nicht deine dumme Junkie-Schwester! Ich bin nur hier um ein paar Sachen zu holen und dann nimmt mich Dwayne mit zu sich. Halt die Klappe! Schluck es runter, wie du doch auch sonst immer alles schluckst. Was anderes kannst du doch eh nicht!“

Ich spürte, dass es langsam wieder kritisch wurde, dass ich kurz davor stand wieder einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
„Du undankbare Göre! Wo wärst du denn ohne mich? Und dieser Straßenköter geht nicht mit dir nach oben, er verlässt dieses Haus sofort!“ Ich sah sie an und konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was sie noch wütender machte.  
„Er kommt mit nach oben und hilft mir, ob dir das passt oder nicht. Und wenn ich hier direkt auf dem Küchentisch mit ihm rummachen würde, würde es dich noch nicht mal etwas angehen. Wo ich ohne dich wäre? Im Knast, aber das wäre auch nicht schlimmer als diese Familie!“

Ich drehte mich um und zog Dwayne an der Hand hinter mir her ins obere Stockwerk. Ich warf meine Zimmertür hinter uns zu und schloss direkt ab. Nicht dass meine Tante noch auf die Idee kam hier herein zu platzen.  
Ich lies mich gegen die Tür fallen und schloss die Augen, versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich spürte Dwayne nahe vor mir und sah ihn an als er sich zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes abstützte. Er griff ein Kinn und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, während ich mich in seinen braunen Augen verlor, die mich jetzt sanft ansahen.  
„Geht es?“ Seine Stimme war so leise und sanft, dass ich sie fast nicht hörte. Mit dem Daumen strich er unter meinem Augen entlang und ich bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen, die über meine Wange liefen.

Ich versuchte zu antworten, doch aus meiner Kehle entkam nur ein Schluchzen auch wenn ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Ich überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen uns und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Fast schon liebevoll schlang er einen Arm um meine Mitte, die andere Hand wanderte in meinen Nacken und er hielt mich einfach fest gegen sich gedrückt.  
Sein Kopf lag auf meinem und er summte eine Melodie vor sich hin, die ich zwar nicht kannte, die aber mein Herz zu umschließen und zu beruhigen schien.  
„Das ist wunderschön…“, flüsterte ich gegen seinen Hals und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein.  
„Das hat meine Mutter mir immer vorgesungen, wenn ich als Kind Angst hatte. Und Laddie hilft es immer.“  
Ich musste plötzlich wieder an die Worte des Kleinen denken. ‚Du bist auch verloren gegangen.‘ In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst wie Recht er hatte.

„Du kannst mich loslassen. Ich will nur so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Das ist kein Zuhause sondern ein Gefängnis.“ Dwayne löste langsam, etwas widerwillig wie ich fand, seine Arme um mich und trat zur Seite. Ich warf eine große Tasche auf mein Bett. Viel besaß ich ohnehin nicht, vermutlich würde alles in diese eine Tasche passen.  
Ich öffnete meinen Schrank und zog nacheinander alles heraus und stopfte es in die Tasche. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog ich mein Shirt über den Kopf und tauschte es gegen ein Shirt, das ich selbst so gekürzt hatte, dass es meinen Bauchnabel frei lies. Meine Hose wanderte ebenso in die Tasche und ich streifte einen kurzen Rock über, bevor ich wieder in meine Stiefel schlüpfte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich bemerkt, dass Dwayne nicht weggesehen, sondern mir beim Umziehen zugesehen hatte. Es machte mir nur nichts aus, man hatte schließlich nicht mehr gesehen als wenn ich einen Bikini getragen hätte.

Schnell huschte ich in mein kleines Badezimmer und sammelte meinen Schmuck du die wenigen Hygieneartikel ein und stopfte sie zu den anderen Sachen in die Tasche. Ich mühte mich ab sie zu schließen. Ich erschrak kurz als Dwayne um mich herum griff und den Reisverschluss zu zog.  
„War das alles was du brauchst?“ Seine Lippen berührten mein Ohr und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Jemand begann gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja das ist alles. Erstaunlich, dass ein Leben in eine einzige Tasche passen kann. Ja verdammt, hör auf gegen die Tür zu hämmern!“ Bevor ich die Tasche greifen konnte, hatte der große Mann sie über seine Schulter geworfen als wöge sie überhaupt nichts.

Ich riss die Tür auf und vor mir stand nicht wie erwartet Lucy, sondern Michael. Sein Gesicht verzog sich als er Dwayne mit der Tasche hinter mir sah.  
„Egal was hier gerade passiert Kim, wir bekommen das irgendwie hin. Aber geh bitte nicht mit ihm mit. Mit den vier stimmt etwas nicht. Star hatte Recht, in der Flasche war Blut. Vampirblut…“ Ich konnte mir ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht verkneifen.  
„Fängst du jetzt auch noch mit dem Müll an? Wenn Sam so was sagt, ist das ja noch niedlich, aber du machst dich lächerlich. Genau wie mit den Maden und Würmern. Geh mir aus dem Weg, ich haue hier ab.“ Er griff mich am Oberarm und versuchte mich aufzuhalten. Ich riss mich einfach los und lief nach unten, während ich wieder in meine Jacke schlüpfte.

Unten warf ich meiner Tante einen Blick zu, der sie davon abhielt sich mir in den Weg zu stellen.  
„Kimberley…“  
„Spar es dir!“, schnappte ich zurück und trat raus auf die Veranda. Die kühle Nachtluft tat gut auf meiner heißen Haut, als ich zum Motorrad lief.  
„Die Wahl deines Outfits war nicht unbedingt motorradtauglich.“, kicherte Dwayne hinter mir. Er hatte Recht, wie hatte ich das vergessen können. Er befestigte meine Tasche an der Sitzbank und schwang sich selbst auf sein Motorrad.  
Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Er drehte mich als ich sie ergriff und brachte mich dazu mich mit dem Rücken gegen einen seiner Arme gelehnt wieder auf das Stück Sitzbank vor ihm zu setzen, meine Beine lagen dabei quer über seinem rechten Oberschenkel.  
„So wird es gehen. Halt dich trotzdem ein bisschen fest, Kätzchen.“ Ich schlang meinen rechten Arm um seine Mitte und griff mit der Linken in das Reverse seiner Jacke.  
Als er langsam losrollte sah ich meine Tante aus dem Haus rennen, doch ich hörte nicht was sie rief als wir mit brüllendem Motor in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwanden.


	15. Chapter 15

Schnell merkte ich, dass Dwayne nicht zur Promenade fuhr, sondern direkt zur Klippe. Als wir dort ankamen warteten die anderen schon auf uns.  
„Warum durfte ich nicht mit ihr fahren?“, maulte Marko. David fuhr zu ihm herum, mehr war nicht nötig um den Jüngeren abwehrend die Hände heben zu lassen.  
Dwayne hielt mich einfach fest als er vom Motorrad abstieg. Vorsichtig stellte er mich auf die Füße und warf sich dann wieder meine Tasche über die Schulter.  
Paul betrachtete mein Gepäck mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Das ist alles was ich besitze.“ Erklärte ich auf die unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Besonders viel ist das ja nicht. Du hast also nicht vor zurück zu gehen?“ Marko lehnte sich aufgeregt vor und grinste breit.  
„So bald zumindest nicht…“ presste ich hervor und zuckte zusammen. Dwayne die Hand in meinen Nacken gelegt. Er zog mich an sich, sodass ich die anderen nicht ansah und drückte kurz seine Lippen gegen meine Stirn.  
„Atmen Kätzchen.“, flüsterte er sodass nur ich es hören konnte. An Marko gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Was hältst du davon die Tasche zu tragen und mal zu zeigen, dass dein Hirn nicht immer nur zwischen den Beinen hängt?“ Marko stolperte nach hinten als Dwayne ihm ohne Anstrengung meine Tasche entgegen warf.

Ich lehnte gegen Dwayne und atmete einfach nur für einen Moment. Ich glaubte entfernt Motorengeräusche zu hören, achtete aber nicht darauf.  
„Michael. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.“ Davids Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Ich versteifte mich und schaute unsicher was mich erwartete an Dwaynes Arm vorbei.  
Michael stapfte wütend auf uns zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. David war ihm mit leicht ausgebreiteten Armen und einem fiesen Grinsen ein Stück entgegen gegangen.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg Blutsauger!“ Mein Cousin schubste ihn einfach aus dem Weg und kam zielstrebig auf mich zu.

Ich löste mich von dem langhaarigen Mann und trat Michael entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich selbstbewusster wirkte als ich mich fühlte.  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier machst?! Weißt du eigentlich was zuhause gerade los ist? Mom heult sich die Augen aus! Und du haust einfach mit diesem Killer ab! Bist du noch zu retten? Nach allem was Mom für dich getan hat!“ Ich starrte ihn an. Kämpfte darum ihn nicht genauso anzuschreien wie er mich gerade. Ich konnte fühlen wie sich Dwayne in meinem Rücken ganz aufrichtete, während Paul und Marko das ganze Spektakel erst einmal beobachteten.  
David hatte die Arme verschränkt und lehnte sich neugierig gegen einen hohlen Baumstamm.

„Was interessiert es mich wie es Lucy geht? Und was ich hier mache? Wonach sieht es denn aus?“ Meine Stimme war ruhig, auch wenn ich mich alles andere als wohl und sicher fühlte. Er blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen.  
„Es ist dir egal? Sie hat dich aufgenommen, als du niemanden mehr hattest! Sie hat dir ein Zuhause gegeben, eine Familie…“  
„Meine Familie ist tot!“ Ich hatte geschrien obwohl ich es nicht wollte, meine Stimme hallte durch die kalte Nachtluft.  
„Das meinst du nicht. Wir sind deine Familie! Und Familie hält zusammen und vertraut sich gegenseitig! Warum kannst du das nicht? Warum vertraust du mir nicht wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich von denen fernhalten sollst. Vor allem so angezogen!“

Ich knallte ihm eine. Schlug einfach zu, spürte heiße Tränen in meinem Gesicht. Er sah mich wie vom Donner gerührt an und wischte sich Blut von der Lippe. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich, aber ich sah es zu spät. Er griff in meine Haare und riss mich nach vorne.  
Ich schrie laut auf und griff nach seiner Hand, wollte mich befreien.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit du undankbares Miststück!“ Er setzte sich in Bewegung und zog mich an den Haaren hinter sich her. Ich schrie und trat um mich, ohne Effekt.  
„Und was genau glaubst du, dass du da tust?“ Ohne Vorwarnung stand David vor uns, versperrte Michael den Weg.

„Verpiss dich! Ich nehme sie mit nach Hause. Bei euch Monstern bleibt sie nicht. Man sieht ja, was ihr schon mit ihr gemacht habt! Sie war nie so!“ Ich nutzte seinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und biss so fest ich konnte in die Hand, die er über meinen Mund gelegt hatte.  
Fluchend lies er mich los und im nächsten Moment krachte seine Faust in mein Gesicht. Alles was danach geschah, ging zu schnell als dass ich es begreifen konnte. Plötzlich strampelten Michaels Beine Halt suchend in der Luft, als David ihn an der Kehle packte und hoch hob. Paul und Marko standen neben ihm.  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich mir alles nur einzubilden. Alle drei hatten die Zähne gebleckt. Massive, lange, raubtierhafte Eckzähne schimmerten im Mondlicht. Ihre Augen leuchteten golden, wie die einer Katze im Scheinwerferlicht.  
Ich konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, rappelte mich auf die Beine hoch.

Langsam bewegte ich mich rückwärts, fort von dieser unwirklichen Szene. Bis ich gegen etwas prallte. Ich drehte den Kopf. Hinter mir stand Dwayne, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst, seine Augen halb braun, halb golden. Er kämpfte offensichtlich um Beherrschung. Als er nach mir greifen wollte, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre.  
„Nein!“ Ich schrie und sprang von ihm fort. Ich dachte nicht nach, lief einfach los in Richtung des Waldes. Ich wusste nicht genau wo wir waren, wie ich zur Hauptstraße kam. Ich wusste nur, dass ich hier nicht bleiben konnte.  
„Kim.“ Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen beim Klang von Pauls Stimme. Panisch kämpfte ich mir meinen Weg durch das Unterholz. War ich eingeschlafen und in einem Horrorfilm gelandet? Vampire gab es nicht!  
Ich duckte mich unter einem großen Ast hindurch, wurde nicht langsamer. Ein Geräusch hinter mir lies mich zurückblicken. Ein Fehler.

Ich stolperte und fiel. Der Boden senkte sich ab und ich rollte einen steilen Abhang hinab, hätte ich nach vorne geschaut, hätte ich das vermeiden können. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb ich unverletzt, schaffte es irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Durch den Sturz nun völlig orientierungslos lief ich einfach weiter. Etwas unter mir knirschte und abrupt blieb ich stehen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, vor mir klaffte ein großes schwarzes Loch im Boden. Hinter mir knurrte etwas.  
Langsam drehte ich mich um, es waren nicht die Vampire, mein Verstand weigerte sich immer noch sie so zu nennen.  
Vor mir stand ein großer, abgerissen wirkender, schwarzer Wolf. Eigentlich war er viel zu groß für einen Wolf. Die Zähne gebleckt, das Nackenfell aufgestellt und knurrend. Entsetzt sah ich das Tier an.  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Zurück konnte ich nicht, da war der Abgrund. Ein Geräusch lenkte das massige Tier kurz ab und ich lief einfach los. Ich kam nicht weit.

Die Pranke des Wolfes traf mich mit voller Wucht. Ich konnte fühlen wie Haut und Gewebe unter den harten Krallen nachgaben. Ich hatte das Gefühl vom Bauchnabel bis fast zur Kehle aufgeschlitzt zu werden.  
Durch die Wucht des Schlages wurde ich durch die Luft geschleudert und prallte ungebremst in einen Baum. Die Luft wurde aus meiner Lunge gepresst und keuchend blieb ich im Laub liegen.  
Meine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr als das Tier langsam immer näher kam. Das letzte was ich sah war ein großer dunkler Schatten der über mich fiel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In dem Moment als Kim in die Hand ihres Cousins biss ging alles ganz schnell. Sie hatte so fest zugebissen, dass Blut über Michaels Hand lief. Ohne zu zögern brach sich Michaels hässliche Seite Bahn und wütend trieb er die Faust in Kims Gesicht.  
Fast zeitgleich schossen Paul und Marko auf ihn zu, die Zähne gebleckt, es war egal, er wusste was sie waren. David hielt ihn bereits wütend an der Kehle nach oben, er würde ihn lehren die Hand gegen die eigene Familie zu erheben.  
Mühsam hielt Dwayne sich im Zaum, versuchte den Vampir unter Kontrolle zu halten als das Mädchen langsam rückwärts lief. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte.  
Doch als er nach ihr griff sah sie ihn panisch an und schrie.  
Einen Moment sah er ihr nach als sie zwischen die Bäume rannte und im Unterholz verschwand.

„Paul, Dwayne. Hinterher bevor sie sich noch verletzt!“, rief David seinen Befehl und warf Michael zu Boden. Das Vampirblut in seinem System lies in sofort und viel schneller als einen normalen Menschen aufspringen, worauf David ihm gegen die Kniescheibe trat.  
Dwayne wandte sich ab, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er konnte ihren Geruch ohne Probleme ausmachen. Er konnte fast ihren Herzschlag durch die Dunkelheit hallen hören.  
Er und Paul stürmten hinterher. Das Unterholz verlangsamte sie etwas, trotzdem waren sie schnell.

„Riechst du das?“, rief Paul ihm zu.  
„Wolf.“, knurrte er. Etwas Helles schoss aus dem Unterholz und kollidierte mit Paul. Dwayne wandte sich um und riss den Wolf, der versuchte Pauls Kehle zu erreichen, von seinem Bruder herunter. Mit einem Jaulen prallte er gegen einen Felsbrocken und blieb reglos liegen.  
Um sie herum waren noch drei weitere Wölfe aufgetaucht.  
„Ich komme klar. Finde du Kim!“ Er sah Paul kurz an, hatte aber keinen Zweifel, dass sein Bruder klar kommen würde. Paul schubste den Wolf zur Seite, der versuchte Dwayne den Weg zu versperren.

Er lief weiter. Plötzlich konnte er Blut riechen. Ihr Blut. Er sah wie sie gegen einen Baum prallte und zu Boden fiel. Der große schwarze Wolf lief langsam auf sie zu, sicher, dass sein Opfer nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
Blitzschnell stand er zwischen Kim und dem Tier.  
„Na komm. Leg dich mit jemandem in deiner Größe an, du hässlicher Köter!“  
Ohne zu zögern sprang der Wolf mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf dem Vampir zu. Er wurde durch den Aufprall ein gutes Stück nach hinten geschleudert, doch hielt er das Biest in festem Griff. Er hatte als kleiner Junge gelernt Wölfe mit der bloßen Hand zu töten. Etwas das er seinen Brüdern voraus hatte.

Er drückte zu. Konnte Rippen brechen fühlen und der Wolf schrie auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Das war sein Todesurteil. Dwayne ballte die Faust und schlug auf die Kehle. Sofort sackte das Tier zusammen, röchelte. Der Körper blieb reglos liegen. Eine Sekunde später begann der Körper zu schrumpfen und das Fell fiel von ihm ab.  
Achtlos trat Dwayne mit dem Stiefel danach und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.  
„Wusste ich es doch, du Mistkerl.“ Mit starrem Blick lag Joe, der Besitzer der Pizzeria, tot vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
Achtlos machte er einen großen Schritt über ihn hinweg. Kim lag reglos da, als er neben ihr niederkniete.

So sanft wie möglich drehte er sie auf den Rücken. Ihr Oberteil war fast völlig zerfetzt, sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass die Krallen des Wolfes ihr nicht die Bauchdecke aufgerissen hatten. Trotzdem blutete sie aus der tiefen Kratzspur die über ihren Bauch und über die Brust lief und nur knapp ihre Halsschlagader verfehlt hatte.  
Sie atmete, zwar sehr flach, aber sie lebte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch und sprang in die Luft.

Als er wenige Minuten später auf der Klippe landete hatten sich David und Michael anscheinend beruhigt.  
„Was ist passiert?“, David kam auf ihn zu gerannt.  
„Wolf. Eine Sekunde später…“  
„Kim!!! Oh Gott… Sie muss in ein Krankenhaus!“ Michael war nun auch bei ihnen angekommen und konnte seinen Augen kaum glauben.  
„Keine Zeit. Bring sie sofort runter Dwayne, wir kümmern uns gleich darum.“ Er blickte nach hinten als Dwayne sich mit dem bewusstlosen Mädchen auf dem Arm auf den Weg zur Treppe machte.  
„Einer ist mir entwischt…“, hörte er Paul hinter sich.

Das war gerade egal. Wichtig war, dass sie Kims Leben retteten. Er ignorierte ihren Cousin, der weiter protestierte, dass sie in ein Krankenhaus musste.  
So sanft wie irgendwie möglich legte er sie auf das Sofa, nachdem er Star angeherrscht hatte, dass sie ihren nutzlosen Hintern in Bewegung setzte und ihm saubere Tücher brachte.


	16. Chapter 16

Als ich langsam wach wurde schmerzte mein ganzer Körper. Das Atmen fiel mir so unglaublich schwer, meine Rücken tat weh und ich hatte das Gefühl durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden zu sein.  
Ich konnte kleine Hände und etwas Nasses in meinem Gesicht fühlen. Mühevoll schaffte ich es die Augen zu öffnen. Als sich meine Sicht langsam klärte, sah ich, dass Laddie neben mir kniete.  
„Du bist wach!“ Seine Stimme dröhnte in meinem Kopf und ich keuchte als er die Arme um meinen Hals legte. Ich schaffte es die Hand zu heben und auf seinen Kopf zu legen.  
Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück und ich wurde unruhig.

Ein großer Schatten fiel über mich und ich schrie und versuchte trotz der Schmerzen weg zu kommen, als ich Dwayne über mir erkannte. Erschrocken war Laddie vom Sofa gesprungen auf dem ich lag. Dwayne stand neben mir und hielt mich sanft an den Schultern fest.  
Ich sah panisch zu ihm auf. Was würde er jetzt mit mir machen?  
„Beruhig dich bitte, Kätzchen. Wenn du dich noch mehr bewegst reißen die Wunden wieder auf. Ich tue dir nichts. Wenn ich das wollte wärst du schon längst tot.“ Seine Worte brauchten lange um in mein Bewusstsein zu dringen. Erst als seine braunen Augen meine fanden wurde ich ruhiger.  
Ich kannte diese Augen, es lag kein goldener Schimmer mehr darin, es waren einfach nur seine braunen Augen. Er hatte Recht. Wenn er das war was ich vermutete, dann hätte er mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt mich zu töten.

„Lass mich dir helfen.“ Ich sog scharf die Luft ein als er mir so sanft wie möglich half mich aufzusetzen. Er kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden und winkte Laddie wieder heran. Der Kleine kletterte wieder neben mich und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Wird sie wieder gesund?“, fragte er seinen großen Bruder. Dwayne lächelte ihn an.  
„Wird sie. Danke für deine Hilfe, Kumpel.“ Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erklärte mir, dass er mir immer wieder kalte Tücher auf die Stirn gelegt hatte um mein Fieber zu senken.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Ich sah Dwayne unsicher an. Auch wenn ich ihm immer noch vertraue, ich fühlte mich trotzdem ein wenig unwohl.  
„Laddie, schau mal ob du Star findest. Sie soll ein bisschen mit dir spielen.“ Enttäuscht rutschte er vom Sofa nachdem ich ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt und kurz seine Hand gedrückt hatte.

Dwayne seufzte und setzte sich langsam neben mich auf die Lehne des Sofas.  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr was passiert ist?“, er sah auf mich hinunter und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Zumindest nicht mehr an alles… Ich erinnere mich an Michael und… An euch. Dass ich weggelaufen und einen Abhang hinunter gefallen bin. Danach ist alles verschwommen. Da war ein Wolf. Und danach weiß ich nichts mehr… Seid ihr wirklich Vampire?“ Er sah mich traurig an und nickte. Ich musste schwer schlucken.  
„In Ordnung. Also gibt es Vampire… Tut mir Leid das ist gerade noch ein bisschen viel. Ich war immer überzeugt davon, dass das Legenden und die Erfindung eines betrunkenen Iren sind. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass mich das nicht zumindest ein bisschen beunruhigt.“ Unsicher zupfte ich an meinem Kissen.

„Bitte erzähl mir was da im Wald passiert ist.“ Dwayne versteifte sich ein wenig, sagte aber nichts. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich noch einmal fragen sollte.  
„David hat uns hinter dir her geschickt, bevor du dich verletzt. Da sind so viele Schluchten und Spalten im Wald, die du hättest übersehen können. Wir wurden angegriffen. Von drei Wölfen. Wir wussten, dass da noch mehr sein mussten, also ist Paul zurück geblieben. Wäre ich eine Sekunde langsamer gewesen… Einer von ihnen hat dich auch angegriffen. Du warst bewusstlos und er hätte dich fast getötet. Da war so viel Blut, obwohl er dich kaum erwischt hat… Ich war schneller. Ich weiß wie man Wölfe tötet…“  
Ich schluckte und sah an mir hinunter. Jemand hatte mir ein T-Shirt angezogen, das mir nicht gehörte und ich fühlte einen strammen Verband um meinen Oberkörper. Ich errötete.  
„Wer…?“  
„Star. Keine Sorge, von uns hat dich niemand angefasst. Ich habe deine Wunden zwar versorgt, aber Star hat aufgepasst, dass nichts zu sehen ist. Sie hat dich dann auch verbunden und dir eins von meinen Shirts angezogen, die von den anderen hätten dir nicht gepasst.“

Ich nickte. Er hatte mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl er es nicht gemusst hätte.  
„Aber was waren das für Wölfe? Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie so einen riesigen Wolf gesehen…“ Ich sah zu ihm auf und konnte ihm ansehen, dass er dieses Gespräch gerade hasste, auch wenn es unvermeidlich war.  
„Nein waren es nicht. Das waren Werwölfe. Dich haben sie wahrscheinlich angegriffen, weil du nach Vampir riechst. Wie wussten nicht mit Sicherheit, dass es ein neues Rudel hier gibt. Leider ist Santa Carla so eine Art Ankerpunkt für übernatürliche Wesen. Die Meisten bleiben allerdings nicht lange hier und ziehen schnell weiter.“ Natürlich. Wenn es Vampire gab, gab es auch Werwölfe. Ich holte angestrengt Luft. Das alles war zu viel.

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, Kätzchen?“ Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm auf die Lehne hinter mir und sah auf mich hinunter. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich genoss seine Nähe noch immer, obwohl ich wusste was er war.  
„Zu viel. Ich weiß gerade nicht wirklich was ich denken soll. Ich weiß, dass ich Angst vor dir haben sollte. Dass ich laufen sollte…“ Er sah mich an und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Dass du weggelaufen bist ist nur natürlich. Du hast das getan was dein Körper instinktiv wusste, dass die einzige Chance darin besteht zu laufen. Auch wenn es nichts gebracht hätte, wenn wir dich hätten verletzen wollen…“  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Seine erschreckend ehrlichen Worte trafen mich unvorbereitet. Aber natürlich. Wie hatte ich annehmen können, dass es möglich war einem Vampir zu entkommen?

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als ein Schmerz durch meinen Oberkörper zuckte. Ich wollte mir das Shirt fort reißen und den Verband loswerden. Es drückte und brannte. Dwayne packte meine Handgelenke.  
„Nicht. Es muss heilen. Verletzungen durch Werwölfe sind hässlich, sie schmerzen mehr und entzünden sich viel zu schnell. Hier.“ Er hielt mir eine Tablette hin und zögernd nahm ich sie in den Mund. Ich spülte sie mit dem Wasser das er mir reichte weg.  
„Schau nicht so skeptisch. Das war nur etwas gegen die Schmerzen.“ Er grinste mich an. Ich spürte wie ich wieder müde wurde und legte vorsichtig meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sein Geruch hüllte mich sofort ein und beruhigte mich.

„Dwayne… Ich mag nicht mehr mit Star spielen. Sie ist doof…“ Ich öffnete die Augen. Vor uns stand Laddie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen und einem Schmollmund. Dwayne lachte laut. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so ehrlich lachen gesehen. Und es gefiel mir wie er den Kopf dabei nach hinten fallen lies und seine langen Haare wie ein Wasserfall nach unten fielen.  
Er streckte die Hand aus und der Kleine kletterte auf seinen Schoß.  
„Erzähl mir eine Geschichte. Eine Indianergeschichte!“ rief der Junge aufgeregt und ich musste lächeln. Die beiden zusammen waren einfach goldig.

Dwayne tat so als müsste er überlegen. „Na schön. Lassen wir Kim schlafen.“ Laddie klatschte in die Hände.  
Bevor sich der große Mann erheben konnte griff ich seine Hand und er sah mich fragend an.  
„Bleibt bitte. Es stört mich nicht. Ich will nur nicht alleine sein…“ Er drückte meine Hand beruhigend. Er erhob sich von der Armlehne und wechselte auf meine andere Seite, wo noch Platz auf der Sitzfläche war. Laddie warf sich sofort auf die Armlehne, sodass er sich unter Dwaynes Arm schieben konnte.  
Nach kurzem Zögern lies ich mich auch gegen Dwayne sinken. Um mir etwas mehr Platz zu machen schob er ein Bein zwischen mich und die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Das hatte zur Folge dass ich jetzt halb zwischen seinen Beinen lag und mich an seinen Oberkörper lehnen konnte, ohne dass etwas wehtat.

Ich bekam noch mit wie er seine Geschichte begann zu erzählen. Von Indianern, wie Laddie es sich gewünscht hatte, der weiten Prärie, Bisons und Geistern. Langsam driftete ich ab während Dwayne sanft durch meine Haare fuhr. Bald war ich eingeschlafen obwohl ich mich gegen an einen Vampir kuschelte, der mich jederzeit töten könnte…


	17. Chapter 17

Ich schlief unruhig. Anfangs waren die Träume noch relativ normal, geprägt von Dwaynes Geschichte. Je länger ich schlief desto mehr veränderten sie sich.  
Ich wusste, dass es ein Traum war und doch konnte ich nichts tun. Ich träumte von meiner Schwester, wie sie mit blauen Lippen und glasigen Augen da lag. So kalt und regungslos. Ich sah mich neben ihr stehen, sah wie sie mich fort zerrten und ihren kleinen Körper achtlos in ein Laken verschnürten und weg brachten.  
Ich sah meine Adoptivmutter weggetreten auf dem Sofa liegen, wie ich die Bierflaschen in einen Sack warf und versuchte nicht in die Nadeln am Boden zu treten. Ich sah wie sie wach wurde und mit irrem Blick auf mich zusprang, an meinen Haaren zerrte und mich beschimpfte.  
Ich sah meinen Adoptivvater wie er mich am Tag ihrer Beerdigung in mein Zimmer zerrte und die Tür abschloss. Sah ihn mit seinem Arbeitskollegen zurückkommen, wie sie sich die Hand gaben und ein großes Bündel Geld den Besitzer wechselte. Sah wie ich dem widerlichen Fettwanst einen Bleistift in den Hals rammte und mich mit zerrissenem und blutigen Kleid unter ihm heraus wand.

Ich wurde wach als mich jemand ruckartig bewegte und realisierte, dass ich schrie. Ich riss die Augen auf und bekam Panik, ich wusste gerade nicht wo ich war.  
„Beruhige dich, Kätzchen. Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Atmen. Langsam atmen…“ Die dunkle Stimme drang langsam zu mir durch, ich konnte wieder atmen. Je mehr ich atmete desto klarer wurde mein Blick und die Erinnerung wo ich war kam zurück.  
Ich atmete. Atmete diesen schweren erdigen Geruch ein, fühlte den festen Griff um mich, der mich gegen einen nackten Oberkörper presste. Ich war sicher.  
Ich lies die Stirn gegen seine Brust sinken und schloss die Augen. Atmete weiter seinen Geruch ein, klammerte mich an ihn bis die Anspannung nachließ.

„Dwayne…“ Meine Stimme klang falsch. Rau und tonlos. Der Griff um mich veränderte sich, die Hand an meiner Hüfte löste sich und hob mein Kinn sanft an, bis ich in braune Augen sah.  
„Ich bin hier Kätzchen. Und ich gehe erst, wenn du sagst ich soll gehen.“ Ich starrte in seine Augen und konnte nur nicken.  
Langsam sah ich mich um. Was war das für ein Raum? Er kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Überall waren Bücher und Kerzen verteilt. Ich sah Holzfiguren und Federn. War das Dwaynes Zimmer? Warum war ich hier?  
Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass wir auf seinem Bett waren. Ich sah ruckartig nach unten und wurde sofort rot. Ich saß auf Dwaynes Schoß, meine Knie zu beiden Seiten seines Beckens, sein Shirt war auf meinen Oberschenkeln weit nach oben gerutscht und ich wusste, dass ich darunter nur meine Unterwäsche trug.

Nervös biss ich auf meine Unterlippe und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte von ihm herunter springen und das Shirt so weit es ging nach unten ziehen, aber das hätte bedeutet mich aus diesem sicheren Kokon zu entfernen.  
Ich zuckte kurz zusammen als Dwayne mich dazu brachte ihn wieder anzusehen. Noch mehr Blut schoss in meine Wangen und ich wollte im Erdboden versinken.  
„Wenn du dir noch fester auf die Lippe beißt blutet es.“ Sanft strich sein Daumen über meine Unterlippe, der Druck war groß genug um sie zwischen meinen Zähnen heraus zu ziehen. Ich konnte nur wieder in seine dunklen Augen sehen und mich darin verlieren. Fühlte immer noch seine Berührung an meiner Lippe.  
Es machte keinen Sinn. Er war ein Raubtier, ich die Beute. Ich konnte mich ihm nicht entziehen und wollte es auch nicht. Ich hätte mich nicht einmal gewehrt, hätte er in diesem Moment beschlossen mich zu töten.

Vorsichtig und zögernd strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und er sah mich forschend an. Suchte irgendetwas in meinem Blick. Meine Fingerspitzen lagen weiter an seinem Gesicht und ich konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen der Kontur seines Kiefers zu folgen. Ich zögerte und mein Blick fiel tiefer. Ob seine Lippen so weich waren wie sie aussahen?  
Erneut nahmen mich seine Augen gefangen als er sanft meine Hand griff und meine suchenden Finger aufhielt.  
„Kätzchen…“ Ich atmete tief ein und konnte nichts gegen das aufsteigende Verlangen in mir tun. Ich wollte etwas sagen, öffnete ganz leicht den Mund, doch kein Laut drang hervor.  
Wie in Zeitlupe nahm ich war wie sein Hand sich auf meine Wange legte und er mich näher an sich zog. Er gab mir alle Zeit ihn aufzuhalten, aber ich tat es nicht.

Ohne den Blick von meinen Augen zu lösen fand er meine Lippen. Ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein. Seine Lippen waren samtweich auf meinen und wurden mit jeder Sekunde fordernder. Meine Finger gruben sich in seine langen Haare, ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. In diesem Moment war es egal, dass ich halb nackt auf seinem Schoß saß, er löste etwas in mir aus, das ich lange nicht gefühlt hatte.  
Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille und die andere Hand griff fest in meine Haare. Mit einem Ruck hatte er uns gedreht und ich lag plötzlich unter ihm. Der Kuss wurde hungriger und bereitwillig gewährte ich ihm Einlass als ich seine Zunge an meiner Lippe spürte. Wieder stöhnte ich leise. Er schmeckte nach dunklen Gewürzen und diese erdige Note die seinen Duft so einzigartig machte war auch hier leicht vorhanden.  
Unbewusst drückte ich meinen Körper gegen ihn, wollte mehr auch wenn es falsch war. Ich fühlte wie er auf mir schwerer wurde, seine Hände fuhren an mir entlang bis er die Finger neben meinem Kopf mit meinen Fingern verschränkte. Ich wollte ihn berühren doch als ich zuckte verstärkte er den Druck auf meine Hände und hinderte mich daran nach ihm zu greifen.

Unwillig stöhnte ich in den noch immer andauernden Kuss hinein und schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass ich mehr wollte, mehr brauchte.  
Abrupt löste er sich von mir und ich sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch.  
„Was passiert hier gerade?“ Mein Blick schoss zu der Stimme und ich konnte Marko nur anstarren. Seine Augen glitten über mich, glitten mein Bein entlang und mir lief es kalt über den Rücken.  
„Raus!“, knurrte Dwayne über mir und sah seinen Bruder ungehalten an. Dieser grinste und lehnte sich gegen den Eingang.  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch mehr zu sehen. Gefällt mir gut…“ Er lies seinen Blick erneut eindeutig über mich gleiten und ich zog das Shirt über meinen Bauch so weit wie es ging wieder über meine Schenkel.

Wütend schoss Dwayne vom Bett und packte Marko am Hals. Dieser griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zappelte in der Luft.  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst.“ Geschockt sah ich zu den beiden, ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Dwayne so wütend werden könnte. Auch Marko schien überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion seines Bruders.  
„Verdammt Dwayne lass mich los! Ich habe es verstanden!“  
„Sind wir hier im Kindergarten? Lass die Sabberei Marko. Und Dwayne, ruhig bleiben. Wir brauchen keine Wiederholung von deinem letzten Wutausbruch.“ David stand ungerührt im Eingang und sah beide Männer mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. Mit einem letzten Ruck gegen seine Kehle lies Dwayne von Marko ab. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und verlies das Zimmer. Marko erhob sich schnell und machte sich ebenfalls mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln in meine Richtung aus dem Staub.

„Ich weiß nicht was das gerade war, aber du solltest dir etwas mehr anziehen, Kleines. Komm, ich zeige dir dein eigenes Zimmer.“ Er stand vor mir und hielt mir die Hand hin. Zögernd griff ich danach und lies mich aus dem Bett und auf die Füße ziehen.  
Er zog mich gegen seine Seite und führte mich mit festem Griff einen kurzen Gang entlang. Jemand hatte meine wenigen Habseligkeiten in das Zimmer geräumt. Es war etwas kleiner als das von Dwayne, aber es würde reichen.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Umziehen?“ David stand direkt hinter mir, die Hände an meiner Hüfte. Seine Lippen berührten beinahe mein Ohr und ein kalter Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Seine Nähe war mir nicht unangenehm, aber es fühlte sich nicht an wie noch vor wenigen Minuten mit dem großen dunkelhaarigen Vampir.  
Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf und er lachte leise, bevor er mich aus seinem Griff entlies und ging.

Ich schlüpfte schnell in eine Jeans und zog dann Dwaynes Shirt aus, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal meine Nase in den Stoff zu drücken. Vorsichtig hob ich den Verband um meine Brust ein wenig an und war erstaunt nur eine dünne rote Linie zu sehen. Zögernd löste ich den Verband. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass der Wolf mich beinahe aufgeschlitzt hätte, wüsste ich nicht woher die feinen Linien auf meinem Oberkörper kamen.  
Ich legte einen Finger darauf, spürte aber nicht den erwarteten Schmerz. Langsam zog ich meinen schwarzen BH an, als ich etwas hinter mir hörte. Mit den Armen vor der Brust wirbelte ich herum. Dwayne stand mit beruhigend erhobenen Händen vor mir und ich entspannte mich sofort. Sein Blick war wieder weich, die Wut war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Was hast du gemacht?“ Ich flüsterte und deutete auf die Linien. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und schloss die weiße Bluse, die ich übergestreift hatte.

„Ich habe das mit einer Kräuterpaste versorgt, die meine Großmutter immer benutzt hat.“ Er verschwieg mir etwas, ich konnte es in seinem Blick sehen. Ich griff seine Hände, die gerade die letzten Knöpfe schlossen.  
„Dwayne… Das kann nicht alles sein was du gemacht hast. Der Wolf hat mich fast zerfetzt und da sind nur noch diese dünnen Linien auf meiner Haut.“ Er sah hoch in meine Augen und presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander. Ich seufzte und schob seine Hände weg. Als ich ihm den Rücken zuwandte griff er meine Hand und ich sah ich an.  
„Ich habe dir mein Blut gegeben. Keine Sorge, nicht genug um dich zu einer von uns zu machen. Genug um deinem Körper zu helfen die Wunden zu reinigen und zu heilen. Du wirst keine Narben behalten, es wird sein als wäre nie etwas gewesen.“ Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte mir sein Blut gegeben… Warum? Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass ich Blut getrunken hatte, es war einfach nur zu viel.

„Und das vorhin? Was war das?“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Das war nicht richtig. Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen. Wäre mein Blut nicht in dir hättest du es nicht getan. Ich weiß nicht warum ich diese Drang habe dich zu beschützen und bei dir zu sein, die Menschen waren mir so lange egal. Ein Mittel zum Zweck, egal ob Nahrungsquelle oder Ablenkung. Du bist anders. Laddie mag dich sehr und ich denke das hat mich beeindruckt.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es falsch war? Es hat sich nicht so angefühlt… Woher…?“ Er unterbrach mich bevor ich weiter reden konnte.  
„Kim. Das war nicht deine freie Entscheidung. Und ich habe es ausgenutzt. Es wird nicht wieder passieren…“ Ich war selbst erstaunt als meine Hand mit seiner Wange kollidierte. Was fiel ihm ein so etwas zu sagen? Ich wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte. Ich hatte mich in seiner Nähe immer wohl gefühlt, es konnte nicht nur sein Blut sein. Dafür taten seine Worte zu weh.  
Ich musste hier raus. Es war zu eng hier. Er war zu viel. Als er etwas sagen wollte wich ich ihm aus und lief nach draußen. Ich spürte, dass er mir folgte.

In der Haupthöhle waren die anderen drei auf den Sofas verteilt und sahen mich verwirrt an, als ich aus dem Gang stürmte.  
„Kim…“ Ich riss meine Hand aus Dwaynes lockerem Griff.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Er blieb stehen und verzog das Gesicht. Es tat mir Leid, wenn ich seinen Blick so sah, aber ich ertrug ihn gerade nicht. Ich drehte mich um und lief zielstrebig auf Paul zu. Dieser sah mich verwirrt an als ich seine Hand griff und ihn zum Ausgang zog.  
„Kimmy! Wo gehst du denn hin?“ Laddie kam auf mich zugelaufen und schaute mich verwirrt an.  
„Keine Angst, ich komme wieder. Indianerehrenwort.“ Ich gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog Paul weiter mit mir. Als wir oben auf der Klippe angekommen waren zwang er mich stehen zu bleiben.

„Kim was ist hier los?“ Ich sah ihn an. Ich wusste nicht was ich ihm sagen sollte. Ich fühlte wie er meine Hand fester griff. Ich dachte nicht nach, ich musste es einfach wissen. Ich griff in seine Haare und presste meine Lippen verzweifelt gegen seine. Eine Sekunde war er völlig überrumpelt, bevor er mich fordernd gegen sich zog und den Kuss erwiderte. Keuchend löste ich mich. Ich war enttäuscht, der Kuss hatte nichts bewirkt um das Chaos in meinem Kopf zur Ruhe zur Ruhe zu zwingen.  
„Was war das denn Prinzessin?“ Hauchte er nur wenige Zentimeter von meinen Lippen entfernt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf worauf er die Stirn runzelte.  
„Dwayne hat mich vorhin…“ Er seufzte und zog mich in eine enge Umarmung.  
„Ich verstehe schon. Er hat dich geküsst. Marko kam rein und so weiter. Lass mich raten. Er hat dir erzählt es hätte nur an seinem Blut gelegen, dass du gar keine andere Wahl hattest. Und jetzt küsst du mich, weil du hoffst, dass es sich genauso anfühlt.“ Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

Er griff unter mein Kinn und sah mich mit seinen blauen Augen an.  
„Wie hat es sich angefühlt Kim?“ Ich zögerte.  
„Es hat sich genauso angefühlt… Es hat sich gut angefühlt… Das ist nicht richtig. Was passiert mit mir, Paul? Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid.“ Er lachte leise und schob meine zerzausten Haare aus meinem Gesicht.  
„Ich denke ich weiß, was hier los ist. Es wird dir nur nicht besonders gefallen.“ Ich war verwirrt. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten?  
„Es hat nichts mit Dwaynes Blut zu tun. Sonst würdest du nicht so auf mich reagieren. Schau nicht so verwirrt Prinzessin, du weißt doch eigentlich schon was ich dir sagen will. Und du weißt, dass es stimmt. Du hast für uns beide Gefühle. Bei Dwayne fühlst du dich sicher. Ich bin das Gegenteil von ihm. Ich denke nicht viel nach und handle impulsiv. Du brauchst beides und das ist auch in Ordnung. Wenn d darüber nachdenkst wirst du mir zustimmen. Ich verstehe, dass das gerade alles sehr viel ist. Du hast immer noch damit zu kämpfen, dass wir Vampire sind, du bist von einem Werwolf angegriffen worden, du bist von deiner Familie abgehauen und jetzt musst du auch noch versuchen herauszufinden warum du zwei Vampire küsst obwohl dein Kopf dir sagt, dass es falsch ist.“

Ich nickte nur stumm. Ich wusste dass er Recht hatte. Der Kuss mit ihm war anders gewesen als mit Dwayne. Aber nicht weniger schön und es war mir schwer gefallen ihn zu unterbrechen. Ich war einfach nur verwirrt und wütend auf mich selbst. Anscheinend wusste ich nicht was ich wollte.  
„Kannst du mich zur Promenade bringen? Ich muss in den Laden. Vielleicht bringt mich das auf andere Gedanken.“  
„Ich bringe dich nach Santa Carla. Aber wir gehen nicht in den Laden, der hat schon zu. Ich weiß aber was dich ablenken wird. Lass uns tanzen gehen, Prinzessin. Nur wir beide.“  
Ich weiß nicht warum ich dem zustimmte. Es war falsch Dwayne gegenüber. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ein Teil von mir Zeit mit Paul alleine verbringen. Also stieg ich zu ihm auf sein Motorrad und ließ mich einfach darauf ein.


	18. Chapter 18

Ich hatte die Arme fest um Paul geschlungen, vielleicht fester als es nötig gewesen wäre. Der kühle Fahrtwind schien etwas Klarheit in meinen Kopf zu bringen. Ich schloss die Augen und legte meinen Kopf zwischen Pauls Schulterblätter.  
Auch wenn ich nicht verstand was passierte, wie es sein konnte dass ich mich ebenso zu ihm hingezogen fühlte wie zu Dwayne, war es gerade nicht wichtig. Ich hatte mich seit dem Tod meiner Schwester immer so zerrissen gefühlt, doch in den letzten Tagen schien der Schmerz weniger zu werden.  
„Wir sind da, Prinzessin.“ Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir angehalten hatten. Pauls kühle Finger strichen sanft über meine Hände und er lächelte mich über die Schulter an. Etwas widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm und stieg vom Motorrad. Mit seinem typisch schelmischen Grinsen legte er den Arm um meine Schulter.

Wir hatten vor einer Bar angehalten, die mir hier an der Promenade bisher nie aufgefallen war. Offenbar war sie gut besucht, zumindest deutete der Lärm von drinnen darauf hin. Paul griff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich nach drinnen.  
Es war sehr voll. Sowohl auf der Tanzfläche als auch an der Bar. Ich war stehen geblieben ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte. Die Leute auf der Tanzfläche bewegten sich zu lauter Rockmusik, manche standen herum und unterhielten sich, tranken etwas oder rauchten. Ich mochte die Atmosphäre.  
„Holen wir uns erstmal was zu trinken, Prinzessin.“ Paul war hinter mich getreten, beide Hände an meiner Hüfte. Ich nickte und bemerke sehr wohl die teils hasserfüllten Blicke einiger Mädchen als er mich sanft vor sich her zu Bar schob.

„Was willst du haben?“ Er hatte uns ohne Probleme an die Bar manövriert wo ich jetzt zwischen der Theke vor mir und seinem Körper hinter mir eingeschlossen war.  
„Mir egal…“ antwortete ich und sog scharf die Luft ein. Paul hatte spielerisch kurz seine Zähne über meinen Hals gleiten lassen und kicherte jetzt.  
„Entspann dich, Süße. Ich würde das nie ohne deine Erlaubnis tun.“ Er drückte mir ein Glas in die Hand. Wann hatte er denn bestellt? Vorsichtig nahm ich einen Schluck als er das Glas langsam mit einem Finger gegen meine Lippen kippte. Es schmeckte fruchtig, aber man spürte den Alkohol.  
Er lächelte mich an und schob mich an einen gerade frei gewordenen Stehtisch. Ich starrte einige Zeit nur vor mich hin, versuchte nicht die Gedanken zuzulassen, die versuchten sich in mein Bewusstsein zu drängen. Ich wollte die Zweifel nicht. Ich wollte nicht an Dwayne denken. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass ich gerade mit Paul hier war und ihn geküsst hatte.

Etwas verwirrt sah mir Paul nach als ich in einem Zug mein Glas leerte und wortlos zur Bar ging. Ich knallte dem Barkeeper einen 50er auf die Theke und sagte ihm er solle mir einfach eine Flasche Rum und zwei Gläser geben.  
Als er nicht reagierte knallte ich ihm meinen Ausweis mit auf die Theke und nach einer kurzen Prüfung bekam ich was ich wollte, inklusive Wechselgeld.  
„Wir werden also heute noch ein wenig Spaß haben.“ Bemerkte mein Begleiter mit einem Grinsen als ich unsere Gläser füllte. Statt einer Antwort kippte ich den Inhalt meines Glases hinunter und füllte es direkt wieder.  
Nach ein paar Minuten konnte ich spüren wie die Anspannung langsam abfiel.

„Besser?“ Paul sah mich durchdringend an.  
„Ja. Wenn die Flasche leer ist wird es mir sogar gut gehen.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, lies das aber unkommentiert.  
Ich griff seinen Arm und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche. Ich hatte jetzt Lust zu tanzen, dafür waren wir ja schließlich her gekommen. Wie schon vor ein paar Tagen am Strand lies ich mich von der Musik fort tragen. Musik war etwas das ich brauchte, auch wenn ich selbst der nicht sonderlich musikalisch veranlagt war.  
Ich mochte es wie Paul scheinbar mühelos seine Bewegungen meinen anpasste. Mal lies er mir Platz um alleine zu tanzen, dann wieder lagen seine Hände an meiner Hüfte und bewegten mich mit ihm oder er bewegte sich einfach eng an mich geschmiegt mit mir.  
Ich genoss es. Wahrscheinlich mehr als ich sollte.

„Ich muss mal kurz weg, Prinzessin.“, raunte mir Paul ins Ohr und ich brummte unwillig. Entschuldigend gab er mir einen schnellen Kuss und verschwand dann zwischen den Tanzenden.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und tanzte einfach weiter bis ich mit jemandem zusammenprallte. Moment, die kurzen Haare und das Piercing kannte ich doch.  
„Tom?“ Überrascht sah er mich an und grinste dann.  
„Hey Kim. Geht es dir wieder besser? Hab gehör, dass du eine unschöne Begegnung mit einem Wolf hattest.“ Er sah mich mit ehrlicher Erleichterung an. Wahrscheinlich hatte Michael im Laden angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass ich nicht kommen konnte.  
„Ja, es geht mir viel besser. Ich bin mit dem Schrecken und ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen.“ Lächelnd nahm ich ihm seine Bierflasche ab und gab sie ihm nach einem tiefen Zug zurück. Ich schwankte kurz, langsam merkte ich, dass ich fast die halbe Flasche Rum alleine getrunken hatte.

Tom stütze mich und dankbar lies ich mich gegen ihn sinken. Er legte den Arm um mich und bewegte uns im Takt zu dem sehr langsamen Lied, das gerade lief.  
„Geht es dir sonst gut?“ Seine Stimme war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass sein Atem auf meiner Haut kitzelte.  
„Naja… Ich bin von Zuhause abgehauen…“ Ich spürte seine Finger an meinem Kinn als er mich zwang ihn anzusehen.  
„Du weißt, dass du nur fragen musst, wenn du einen Platz zum Schlafen brauchst. Es ist egal warum du weggelaufen bist, das brauche ich nicht zu wissen.“ Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre…“  
„Tom, ich kann nicht…“ überrumpelt riss ich die Augen auf. Er hatte den Abstand zwischen und überbrückt und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich fühlte nichts. Nicht wie bei Dwayne, der mir das Gefühl gab in Sicherheit zu sein. Nicht wie bei Paul, der mir das Gefühl gab stark zu sein.

Tom schien zu spüren, dass ich den Kuss nicht erwiderte. Sein Gesicht war wieder so weit entfernt, dass er mich ansehen konnte. Er hielt mich trotzdem weiter nah an sich.  
„Es tut mir Leid…“, flüsterte ich. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm das geben was e offenbar sah. Ich wünschte ich könnte das fühlen was er sich erhofft hatte. Ich mochte ihn und fühlte mich bei ihm wohl, aber eben nicht mehr.  
„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich dachte nur…“ Er wurde nach hinten gezogen und ich fiel fast hin als er mich abrupt losließ.  
„Tom, Tom, Tom… Also wirklich. Mit deiner Angestellten.“ Paul stand hinter ihm und machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch. Tom drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Der Blick des Blonden verdunkelte sich und er starrte Tom an.  
Irgendjemand rempelte mich an und verschüttete sein Getränk über mich. Na toll, jetzt hatte ich einen gelben Fleck auf meiner weißen Bluse.

Ich ging in Richtung der Toiletten, Paul war ohnehin so in seinen Wortwechsel mit Tom vertieft, dass er es nicht merken würde.  
Ich stand vor dem Waschbecken und versuchte unter dem Wasserhahn den Fleck aus meinem Oberteil zu waschen. Irgendjemand betrat den kleinen Raum, zumindest hörte ich dumpf die Tür knarren.  
Plötzlich wurde ich herum gedreht und stand vor meinem anderen Problem. Er sah wütend aus und zum ersten Mal hatte ich ein wenig Angst vor ihm.  
„Dwayne…“ Er griff nach mir und hielt mich zwischen sich und dem Waschbecken gefangen. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, sog die Luft ein und lies ein dunkles Knurren vernehmen.  
„Du stinkst nach ihm.“ Er hob mich auf die schmale Ablagefläche neben dem Becken und schob sich zwischen meine Beine. Seine Hände glitten an mein Gesicht, neigten meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Sein Blick war wieder weicher geworden. Er beobachtete meine Reaktion als sein Gesicht meinem näher kam.  
„Ich will ihn nie wieder an dir riechen, Kätzchen. Nie wieder.“ Redete er von Paul? Ich hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sanft glitten seine Lippen über meine und sofort war da dieses Kribbeln, das ich vor wenigen Minuten so vermisst hatte.  
Ich seufzte als seine Hände langsam nach unten glitten und er mich fordernder küsste als ich keinen Widerstand leistete. Wie von selbst griff meine linke Hand nach seiner Jacke und meine Rechte in seine weichen Haare um ihn näher an mich zu ziehen. Er brummte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein als seine Hände fest mein Becken griffen und ich die Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern gewährte ich seiner Zunge Einlass in meinen Mund. Ich brauchte ihn gerade so sehr, und das lag nicht nur am Alkohol. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, er wurde immer fordernder und presste sich fest gegen meinen Körper.  
„Hebt euch das für Zuhause auf. Wir gehen Dwayne.“ Dwayne löste sich leicht von mir und knurrte unwillig, während ich mich keuchend an ihn klammerte.  
„Jetzt Dwayne! Wir bekommen gleich Besuch. Paul hat heute dem falschen ans Bein gepinkelt.“ David stand wartend in der Tür und trommelte mit den Fingern gegen das Holz.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Kätzchen. Versprochen.“ Bei diesen Worten spürte ich ein heißes Kribbeln durch meinen Körper zucken. Mit einem letzten Kuss half Dwayne mir wieder auf die Füße und hielt mich eng an sich gepresst als wir die Toilette hinter David verließen.  
Vor der Bar wartete Paul schon auf seinem Bike und kurz zog sich alles in mir zusammen. Doch als er mir ein verschmitztes Grinsen zuwarf legte sich das Gefühl sofort wieder.

Ich blieb unsicher stehen. Ich wusste nicht mit wem ich jetzt fahren sollte. Mit Dwayne oder Paul. Selbstverständlich zog Dwayne mich mit sich und bedeutete mir auf seiner Maschine Platz zu nehmen. Kaum saß ich lies er sich hinter mir auf den Sitz fallen und zog mich an der Hüfte ein Stück nach hinten bis ich eng zwischen seine muskulösen Oberschenkel geklemmt saß.  
„Halt dich hier vorne fest. Wir machen gleich ordentlich Tempo.“ Er nahm meine Hände und legte sie neben seinen an den Lenker. Im selben Moment erwachten alle drei Motorräder brüllend zum Leben und mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie los.  
Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper und ich war froh Dwayne wie eine Art Überrollkäfig um mich zu fühlen.  
Undeutlich sah ich eine Gruppe Männer, die sich uns offenbar in den Weg stellen wollten, doch die drei Vampire schossen ohne Rücksicht auf die Gruppe zu und durch sie hindurch. Ich unterdrückte einen erschreckten Schrei und konnte den Druck auf mich spüren, als Dwayne immer schneller wurde und wir in der Nacht verschwanden.


	19. Chapter 19

Wir schossen mit mörderischem Tempo durch die Dunkelheit. Undeutlich erkannte ich David und Paul zu beiden Seiten. Ich fühlte mich hier vorne sicherer als ich mich bei diesem Tempo hinter Dwayne gefühlt hätte.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen hielten wir plötzlich auf einer Lichtung an. Wo waren wir? Das hier war jedenfalls nicht der Weg nach Hudson Bluff, so viel war sicher. Die drei waren angespannt und schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten.  
„Was ist hier los?“ Ich sah nach hinten zu dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir Sein Kiefer war angespannt. Da war eine Dunkelheit in seinen Augen.  
„Wir teilen uns auf. Paul gib ihr deine Jacke und nimm ihre Bluse. Vielleicht können wir sie lange genug verwirren.“ Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er glaubte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich hier vor ihm ausziehen würde.

Zu meiner Überraschung lief Paul auf uns zu und blieb mit dem Rücken zu David stehen. Ich sah wütend zu ihm hoch und machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas auszuziehen.  
„Kätzchen uns gefällt das auch nicht. Aber es ist nötig. Vertrau uns bitte.“ Dwayne brummte leise in mein Ohr und legte sanft die Hände an meine Hüfte.  
„Er wird nichts sehen, Prinzessin. Dwayne hat Recht, du musst uns jetzt bitte vertrauen.“ Paul schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel und hielt ihn vor mich.  
Unsicher begann ich meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Meine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass ich am zweiten Knopf viermal abrutschte bevor ich Dwaynes Hände auf meinen spürte.  
„Lass mich das machen. Auch wenn ich mir das anders vorgestellt hatte…“ Er schob meine zitternden Hände beiseite und öffnete schnell die Knopfleiste.

Die Nachtluft war kalt auf meiner entblößten Haut und Paul beeilte sich mir seine Lederjacke überzustreifen. Sie war warm und schwer. Er nahm meine Bluse von Dwayne entgegen und beugte sich noch einmal zu mir um mir einen liebevollen Kuss zu geben.  
„Wir sehen uns später in der Höhle. Pass gut auf sie auf Bruder.“ Er richtete sich auf und sah den Vampir hinter mir ernst an.  
„Immer, das weißt du.“ Der kurze Wortwechsel machte mir Angst.  
„Kann mir bitte endlich jemand sagen was hier los ist?“ Ich sah die beiden an, doch bekam keine Antwort.  
„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir trennen uns hier und treffen uns später wieder. Volles Tempo, keiner hält an, keine Alleingänge.“ Davids Stimme war jetzt wieder so autoritär wie vorhin in der Bar. Und das beunruhigte mich noch mehr.

Ich hätte gerne noch Paul gebeten vorsichtig zu sein, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte brachte Dwayne uns schon wieder zurück auf den schmalen weg und die beiden anderen Vampire wurden schnell kleiner. Wir fuhren weiter auf der schmalen Straße, tiefer in den Wald hinein, so kam es mir zumindest vor.  
„Scheiße!“ Dwayne ging kurz vom Gas und riss seine Maschine so scharf herum, dass ich eine Sekunde Angst hatte wir würden umfallen. Ich bildete mir ein weitere Motorengeräusche zu hören und sah vor uns zwei Scheinwerfer.  
„Jetzt wird es ungemütlich.“ Ohne weitere Warnung schoss Dwayne zwischen zwei Bäume und ich hatte Mühe mich festzuhalten als wir über unebenes Gelände schossen. Es kam mir vor wie ein Wunder, dass wir bei diesem Tempo nicht mit einem der eng stehenden Bäume kollidierten. Ich hätte gerne hinter uns geschaut, aber ich wusste dass das vermutlich keine gute Idee war.

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Dwayne schlug mit dem Motorrad Haken, änderte immer wieder die Richtung in die wir fuhren und wurde mal schneller und dann wieder langsamer.  
Plötzlich waren wir aus dem Wald heraus und hoch über dem Meer auf der Klippe. Nur dass mir dieser Teil nicht bekannt vorkam. Wir fuhren jetzt deutlich langsamer einen schmalen Pfad hinunter bis wir einen niedrigen Eingang erreichten. Dwayne hielt an und stellte den Motor ab.  
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an als er abstieg und mir die Hand hinhielt um mir zu helfen. Vorsichtig schwang ich mein linkes Bein auf seine Seite und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. Hätte Dwayne mich nicht sofort gegen sich gezogen wäre ich vermutlich direkt hingefallen. Ich lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und löste mich von ihm.  
Er griff sein Bike und schob es in den dunklen Eingang vor uns und bedeutete mir dicht bei ihm zu bleiben. Hier drinnen war es stockdunkel, ich konnte rein gar nichts erkennen.

Ich stöhnte kurz auf, als ich mir den Kopf an irgendetwas Hartem stieß. Dwayne blieb stehen und ich hörte, dass er das Motorrad abgestellt hatte. Er griff sanft meine Hand und zog mich eine Weile schweigend mit sich.  
„Komm her und mach die Augen zu.“ Ich wusste zwar nicht warum er das wollte, aber ich vertraute ihm. Ich schloss die Augen und lies mich von ihm eng an seine Brust ziehen. Ich erschrak und hielt mich krampfhaft an dem großen Mann fest. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen, mir wurde ganz flau.  
Trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen nahm ich wahr, dass es etwas heller wurde. Plötzlich hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Zögernd öffnete ich die Augen und konnte jetzt tatsächlich immerhin die Felswände um uns erkennen.

Wir folgten dem Gang in dem wir standen noch ein gutes Stück, bis ich vor uns sanftes Licht erkennen konnte. Das hier kam mir bekannt vor.  
Wir traten aus dem Gang heraus und überrascht stellte ich fest, dass wir wieder in Hudson Bluff waren. Ich war erleichtert wieder hier zu sein und fühlte mich mit einem Mal ganz kraftlos.  
„Alles gut Kätzchen, ich habe dich.“ Dwayne hob mich hoch und lief mit mir zu einem der Sofas wo er mich sanft absetzte.  
Aus irgendeiner Ecke der Höhle kam Laddie auf uns zugelaufen und sprang seinem großen Bruder in die Arme. Dwayne fing ihn auf und drückte ihn kurz liebevoll an sich. Dann setzte er ihn ab und der Kleine kletterte neben mich und schmiegte sich in meine Seite.

Dwayne schloss kurz die Augen und wirkte konzentriert.  
„David ist auf dem Weg hier her. Paul und Marko kann ich nicht erreichen.“ Ich sah ihn verwirrt und leicht beunruhigt an. Was bedeutete das? Er ging vor mir auf die Knie und tippte sich gegen die Stirn.  
„Wir sind durch Blut verbunden. Wenn sie es zulassen kann ich immer Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen, egal wie weit wir voneinander entfernt sind.“ Ich nickte und streichelte abwesend Laddies Haare. Es beunruhigte mich, dass er nicht wusste wo Paul und Marko waren.  
Es knirschte hinter uns und ich erschrak als ich Marko blutverschmiert vor uns stehen sah. Ich sprang vom Sofa auf und lief zu ihm. Ich lies besorgt meine Finger über seinen Oberkörper gleiten.

„Es ist nicht mein Blut, aber mach ruhig weiter.“ Er grinste mich wenig überzeugend an und ich schlug ihm genervt gegen die Schulter.  
„Was ist passiert? Und warum antwortest du Idiot nicht?“ Dwaynes Stimme war ruhig, scheinbar brachte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe.  
„Paul…“ Er verzog das Gesicht und mir wurde ganz anders.  
„Wo ist er? Was ist mit ihm?“ Statt einer Antwort griff der Lockenkopf meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Ich wusste, dass Dwayne direkt hinter mir war, ebenso besorgt wie ich.  
Als wir das Zimmer betraten zog Dwayne mich mit einem Ruck zurück. Eine Sekunde später klatschte etwas nass gegen die Felswand wo eben noch mein Kopf war. Undeutlich sah ich Star, die um das Bett herumlief. Geschockt keuchte ich als mein Blick auf Paul fiel, er war über und über mir Blut verschmiert, offensichtlich sein eigenes.

„Was hat sie hier verloren?“ Star sah mich gehetzt an und schien wenig glücklich mich zu sehen. Ich konnte Paul leise knurren hören. Dwayne warf ihr ebenfalls einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
„Ich bitte euch. Ein Bruder reicht ihr nicht und jetzt ist Paul wegen der dummen Kuh auch noch verletzt.“ Ihre Worte trafen mich hart. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen.  
„Verschwinde endlich. Ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Wo ist Kim? Geht es ihr gut?“ Marko zog die beleidigte Star aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich in den Eingang um sie am Zurückkommen zu hindern. Dwayne schob mich sanft vor sich her zum Bett.  
„Ich… Ich bin hier Paul.“ Seine Augen zuckten unruhig hin und her bis er mich, von Dwayne gestützt, neben sich stehen sah. Schwach hob er die Hand um mich zu berühren. Zögernd griff ich danach und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Ich konnte Tränen in meinen Augen fühlen, so nah sah er noch viel schlimmer aus.  
„Das wird schon wieder, Prinzessin. Ich muss nur ein bisschen schlafen.“ Er drückte leicht meine Hand und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Dwaynes Arme um mich schienen gerade alles zu sein, das mich aufrecht hielt. Ich spürte seine Haare in meinem Nacken als er einen sanften Kuss gegen meine Schläfe drückte.  
„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Er hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden, Kätzchen.“ Zögernd nahm ich eines der Stofftücher aus der Wasserschale neben dem Bett und lies mich vorsichtig neben den blonden Vampir auf sein Bett sinken. Ich begann sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht damit abzuwischen, irgendetwas musste ich tun.  
Seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und ich gab langsam dem leichten Druck nach. Meine Tränen tropften leise auf sein Gesicht als er mich für einen liebevollen Kuss zu sich zog. Ich löste mich von ihm und machte damit weiter ihn von seinem Blut zu befreien.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nahm Dwayne mir das blutgetränkte Tuch ab und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du dir saubere Sachen anziehst? Ich mache hier weiter bis du wieder kommst.“ Er zog mich hoch als ich nicht reagierte. Ich lehnte mich erschöpft gegen ihn. Er hob mein Kinn an und gab mir einen langen Kuss bevor er mich sanft zum Ausgang schob.  
Marko nahm meine Hand und zeigte mir den Weg zu meinem Zimmer wo er mich alleine zurück lies. Ich achtete gar nicht darauf was ich anzog, einfach nur etwas Bequemes. Meine Haare zu einem Zopf bindend ging ich zurück.  
Dwayne hatte das restliche Blut von seinem Bruder gewischt und jetzt sah er nur noch erschöpft aus. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir streckte die Hand nach mir aus als er mich hörte. Sofort griff ich danach und lies mich von ihm auf das Bett ziehen. Vorsichtig krabbelte ich zum Kopfende bis ich neben Paul saß.  
„Bleib bei ihm, er wird sonst nicht schlafen.“, brummte Dwayne.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“ Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an und klopfte hinter mich auf die Matratze. Wir würden alle drei ohne Probleme in dem großen Bett Platz haben.  
„Komm schon Großer. Du hast die Lady gehört.“ Paul grinste seinen Bruder an und dieser seufzte bevor er um das Bett herum ging. Zufrieden schmiegte ich mich vorsichtig an die Seite des blonden Vampirs. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen zog er mich ein wenig höher, so dass mein Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte und drückte seine Lippen an meine Stirn.

Dwayne zog die Decke über uns hoch bevor er seinen Arm um meine Mitte schlang und mich mit seinem Körper zwischen sich und seinem Bruder gefangen nahm.  
„Ihr werdet mir trotzdem noch erklären was da heute Abend passiert ist.“, murmelte ich schläfrig. Beide Vampire brummten und langsam driftete ich in meinem schützenden Kokon zwischen den beiden in einen tiefen Schlaf ab.


	20. Chapter 20

Dwayne betrat zusammen mit David die Bar. Der ältere Vampir hatte irgendetwas von einem Problem gesagt. Selbst durch den ganzen Rauch und den Geruch der Menschen konnte er es sofort riechen. Wolf! Ein Knurren entstieg seiner Kehle. Dann hatte er Paul ausgemacht.  
Er tippte David auf die Schulter und deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Paul stritt gerade mit dem Besitzer des Plattenladens.  
„Gibt es hier ein Problem?“ David war ruhig. Und auch Dwayne hielt sich zurück, er konnte sich denken was los war, als er Pauls Blick sah und Kim an dem anderen Mann riechen konnte.  
„Wo ist sie?“, war alles was er in diesem Moment wissen musste. Paul nuschelte etwas von Toilette und sofort machte er sich auf den Weg. Wenn ein Wolf hier war konnte er sie nicht alleine lassen.  
‚Sieh zu, dass es schnell geht. Ich weiß, dass du ihn auch gerochen hast. Ich versuche heraus zu bekommen, warum Paul uns gerufen hat.‘ David war in seinen Kopf eingedrungen und er gab kurz seine Zustimmung. Er hatte nicht vor lange zu bleiben.

Zumindest nicht, bis er den kleinen Vorraum der Damentoilette betrat. Kim stand am Waschbecken und versuchte etwas aus ihrer weißen Bluse zu waschen. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und drehte sie herum. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er merkte selbst, dass er wütend war, er hatte es in Pauls Gedanken gesehen, dass Tom es gewagt hatte sie zu küssen.  
Sie flüsterte seinen Namen als er sich hinunter beugte und die Luft einsog.  
„Du stinkst nach ihm.“ Ohne nachzudenken hob er sie auf die schmale Ablagefläche neben dem Waschbecken und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er verstand nicht warum es ihn so sehr störte, wenn jemand außer seinem Bruder sich ihr so näherte. Sie war sein, niemand hatte das Recht sie auch nur anzusehen.  
„Ich will ihn nie wieder an dir riechen, Kätzchen. Nie wieder.“ Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie nach dem anderen Mann roch. Ein Zustand den er sofort ändern würde. Sanft glitten seine Lippen über ihre. Als sie keinen Widerstand leistete wurde er fordernder. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass jederzeit jemand herein kommen konnte. Er brauchte sie jetzt und hier, genau so sehr wie sie ihn gerade brauchte.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und er presste sich gegen sie. Lies seine Hände tiefer gleiten und drang zwischen ihre Lippen. Gott, er liebte den Geschmack von ihr, nach Zitrone und jetzt gerade nach Rum. Er hatte gelogen. Es war kein Fehler gewesen sie zu küssen, er hatte es sich selbst versucht glauben zu machen. Und bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte es funktioniert.  
Er spürte, dass David versuchte Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er blockte ihn ab. Es war egal, gerade war nur Kim wichtig. Ihr Körper in seinen Armen. Mit einem Knurren presste er sich fester zwischen ihre Beine, er wollte mehr, brauchte viel mehr als diesen Kuss.  
Er konnte es riechen, dass es ihr nicht besser erging.

„Hebt euch das für Zuhause auf. Wir gehen Dwayne.“ David stand in der Tür und mit einem widerwilligen Knurren löste er sich von Kim.  
„Jetzt sofort Dwayne! Wir bekommen Besuch. Paul hat heute Abend dem falschen ans Bein gepinkelt.“ Er verfluchte seinen Bruder innerlich. Das hatte ein Nachspiel.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Kätzchen. Versprochen.“ Damit half er ihr von der Ablage herunter und zog sie eng gegen seinen Körper als sie David nach draußen folgten. Er schob Kim vor sich auf sein Motorrad und nahm hinter ihr Platz.  
Genau wie seine Brüder konnte er sie riechen. Wölfe, mindestens zehn von ihnen. Er warnte Kim, sich festzuhalten, da sie gleich ziemlich schnell davon fahren würden. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie los. Vor ihnen sah er bereits, dass sie sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollten. Ohne langsamer zu werden schossen sie zwischen ihnen hindurch, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es damit nicht vorbei war.

Sie fuhren als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her, bis sie zu einer kleinen Lichtung kamen. David hatte Recht, es war sicherer sich aufzuteilen und auf getrennten Wegen nach Hause zu fahren. Es gefiel ihm genauso wenig wie Paul, als er ihr half die Bluse auszuziehen. Das hatte er sich definitiv anders vorgestellt und nicht so, mitten im Wald und auf der Flucht. Aber ihr starker Geruch in der Bluse könnte genug sein um ihre Verfolger so weit zu verwirren, dass sie nicht wussten mit wem sie gefahren war.  
Denn genau das war das Problem, was auch immer Paul getan hatte, die Wölfe hatten es jetzt auf Kim abgesehen. Sie wussten, dass sie zu ihnen gehörte oder zumindest wichtig genug war, dass sie sie beschützen würden. Deshalb durften sie die junge Frau nicht in die Finger bekommen, unter keinen Umständen.  
Dwayne lies es zu, dass Paul sie noch einmal küsste bevor er mit ihr davon schoss. Es dauerte lange um die Wölfe abzuschütteln und er fuhr noch einmal einen Umweg zum Hintereingang von Hudson Bluff.

Als er Kim endlich auf das Sofa in der Haupthöhle setzte schloss er erleichtert Laddie in seine Arme, der sofort auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Er setzte seinen kleinen Bruder wieder ab, damit dieser sich an das Mädchen kuscheln konnte.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Brüder. David war auf dem Weg zurück, er hatte keine Probleme gehabt und war nur zur Sicherheit noch einmal zurück gefahren um zu prüfen, dass wirklich niemand ihr Versteck fand. Marko und Paul antworteten nicht, das war nicht gut. Kim sah ihn verwirrt an und er erklärte ihr kurz die mentale Verbindung zu seinen Brüdern.  
Dwayne konnte Blut riechen und eine Sekunde später kam Marko aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle, über und über mit Blut verschmiert. Er schickte Laddie spielen und folgte zusammen mit Kim seinem Bruder in Pauls Zimmer.  
Er sah übel aus, anscheinend hatten die Wölfe ihn erwischt. Star rannte herum und beschimpfte Kim wütend. Er knurrte, doch Marko reagierte sofort und schubste Star aus dem Zimmer. Gleichzeitig keuchte Paul, dass sie ihn zufrieden lassen solle. Er wollte nur wissen, dass Kim nichts fehlte.

Dwayne schob sie sanft vor sich her zu seinem Bruder und dieser beruhigte sich endlich. Er hielt sie fest, er war sicher dass ihre Beine sonst nachgeben würden. Er sah die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick als sie auf den blutenden Paul sah. Er lies es zu, dass sie ihn säuberte bis sie fast fertig war.  
Mit einem sanften Kuss schickte er sie mit Marko weg, damit sie Pauls Jacke ausziehen und sich etwas Sauberes anziehen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit befreite er seinen Bruder von dem angetrockneten Blut und half ihm die seine zerrissenen Sachen auszuziehen.  
„Ist sie verletzt?“ Dwayne schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihr etwas tun. Aber du hast schon besser ausgesehen.“ Er zerzauste Paul mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Haare. Er streckte die Hand aus als er Kim zurückkommen hörte und zog sie auf das Bett.  
„Bleib bei ihm, er wird sonst nicht schlafen.“, brummte er und machte Anstalten die beiden alleine zu lassen, während Kim zu Paul unter die Decke kroch.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“ Sie sah den großen Vampir an und bedeutete ihm sich zu ihnen ins Bett zu legen.  
„Komm schon Großer. Du hast die Lady gehört.“ Mit einem Seufzer ging er um das Bett herum und schob sich hinter Kim unter die Decke, die er über sie alle nach oben zog. Er wusste noch immer nicht was er hiervon halten sollte. Er wollte Kim, seit der ersten Sekunde hatte es nur noch sie gegeben. Würde sie verlangen, dass er sich einen Pflock in die Brust trieb, er würde es tun. Auch wenn er es nicht verstand, sie war ein Mensch. Beute.

Paul warf ihm einen Blick zu, während Kim bereits eingeschlafen war. Er sah in den blauen Augen seines Bruders dasselbe Verlangen.  
„Wann reden wir über das hier, Dwayne?“ Paul drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite um Kim nicht zu wecken.  
„Ich weiß nicht was es da zu reden gibt. Wir wissen beide was hier los ist. Und dass wir nichts dagegen machen können.“ Dwayne lies sich seufzend in die Kissen sinken, seine Hand weiter an der Hüfte der Frau zwischen ihnen.  
„Ich dachte immer das wären Geschichten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so etwas wirklich gibt. Ich hatte nie Probleme bei den Frauen zu landen, aber seit sie aufgetaucht ist interessieren die mich nicht mehr. Es ist als gäbe es nur noch sie. Ich war überrascht als sie mich geküsst hat, auch wenn ich irgendwie geahnt habe was mit mir los ist. Ich war nur nicht sicher ob es für sie genauso ist.“ Dwayne sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich dachte erst es liegt daran, dass sie bereit war Laddie zu beschützen, egal was es für sie für Konsequenzen haben könnte. Aber das war nicht alles. Als der Wolf auf sie losgegangen ist habe ich ihn nicht nur getötet, weil er mich angegriffen hat. Ich habe ihn getötet, weil er sie verletzt hat. Ich habe rot gesehen, es war nur noch wichtig sie zu beschützen. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben was mit mir passiert, deshalb habe ich versucht ihr weiß zu machen, dass es an meinem Blut liegt, dass sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt. Verdammt hätte David uns nicht aus der Bar geholt, ich hätte sie auf der Toilette… Ich habe es nicht ertragen den Kerl aus dem Plattenladen auf ihrer Haut zu riechen, ich wollte nur noch sicher sein, dass sie nach mir riecht, nur noch an mich denkt…“

Paul lachte kurz leise auf, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick einbrachte.  
„Wir sind am Arsch, Mann. Die Kleine hat uns an den Eiern. Ich weiß, dass David nichts sagen wird, er weiß es eh schon. Marko wird ein bisschen daran zu knabbern haben, aber sobald ihm die erste Blondine über den Weg läuft hat er es eh vergessen. Und Laddie, der Kleine liebt sie wie verrückt. Und Kim scheint eine Verbindung zu ihm zu haben, die Star nicht hat. Ich hätte ihr vorhin am liebsten das Genick gebrochen, als sie so mit Kim gesprochen hat. Dämliche Kuh…“ Dwayne brummte zustimmend. Er fragte sich nur wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
„Du solltest auch ein bisschen schlafen, dann bist du schneller wieder fit. Und David zurück ist reden wir darüber was da heute passiert ist.“ Paul gähnte und nickte. Mit einem Murmeln drehte Kim sich in seinem auf ihre andere Seite und ihre Hand suchte scheinbar unbewusst nach Dwayne. Dieser schob sich gegen sie und brummte zufrieden als sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte.  
„Na los, komm her.“ Er stupste Paul an und mit einem Grinsen schmiegte er sich gegen Kims Rückseite und lies seine Hand unter ihr Top auf ihre Bauch gleiten. Auch wenn es gewöhnungsbedürftig war, sein Bruder war der Einzige mit dem er bereit war die junge Frau zu teilen. Eine Wahl hatten sie ohnehin nicht. Würden sie Kim zwingen sich zu entscheiden, würde das nur Schmerz bedeuten. Langsam schliefen auch die beiden Vampire ein, schützend um Kim geschlungen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content at the end of the chapter.

Ich wurde wach als ich spürte wie sich die beiden Vampire neben mir unruhig bewegten. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen.  
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte ich. Dwayne sah auf mich herunter. Er strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„David ist wieder da. Wir haben ein bisschen was zu besprechen. Schlaf weiter, Kätzchen.“ Ich richtete mich halb schlafend auf und hielt seine Hand fest als er aus dem Bett rutschte.  
„Ich will mitkommen.“ Hinter mir kicherte Paul. Er stand bereits neben dem Bett. Er war zwar noch sehr blass, aber sonst schien es ihm viel besser zu gehen. Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus, doch bevor ich danach greifen konnte hatte Dwayne mich an sich gezogen.  
Er wickelte eine dünne Decke um mich und nahm mich auf die Arme. Paul bedachte er mit einem missbilligenden Blick.  
„Das kannst du vergessen. Es ist noch nicht einmal fünf Stunden her, dass ich dich wieder zusammen geflickt habe. Ich trage sie.“

Dwayne lief mit mir auf dem Arm zurück zur Haupthöhle und Paul folgte uns grummelnd. Marko lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem einen Sofa, also lies Dwayne sich mit mir auf dem Schoß auf dem Anderen nieder. Paul setzte sich neben ihn und zog meine Beine, dabei grinste er mich kurz an.  
David rollte mit seinem ‚Thron‘ zu uns heran. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Ich atmete auf als sein Blick von mir zu Paul glitt. Dieser schien wieder eine Spur blasser zu werden, während der ältere Vampir ihn einfach nur ansah.  
„Sei froh, dass du deine Quittung schon bekommen hast, sonst hätte ich dir den Arsch aufgerissen, du Idiot.“ Davids Stimme triefte nur so vor Boshaftigkeit. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, worauf Dwayne beruhigend über meinen Rücken strich.

„Was war überhaupt los? Eben mache ich noch ein Nickerchen und im nächsten Moment kommt Paul als lebendiges Hacksteak hier rein.“, meldete sich jetzt Marko zu Wort. Im selben Moment traf ihn ein Kissen im Gesicht und Paul sah ihn böse an.  
„Ihr wisst doch ohnehin schon fast alles…“ brummte er und machte ein bockiges Gesicht.  
„Paul. Du hast es versprochen.“ Meine Stimme war leise, dennoch sahen mich alle Vampire an und Paul seufzte ergeben.  
„In der Bar war ein Wolf. Ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich nicht da bin um Ärger zu machen. Ich hab ja mittlerweile verstanden, dass Santa Carla mehr oder weniger neutraler Boden ist. Dann fing er an, dass wir neulich ohne Erlaubnis ihr Revier betreten hätten und Joe danach tot war. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich davon nichts weiß. Worauf er sagte, tut mir Leid Prinzessin, dass er die kleine Vampirschlampe deren Blut an Joes Fingern war in der Bar riechen kann. Vielleicht habe ich dann fallen lassen, dass er es verdient hatte, dass Dwayne ihm die Lichter ausgeknipst hat…“

„Paul!“, rief ich entsetzt, während er von Dwayne einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekam.  
„Ach kommt schon. Schaut mich nicht so an. Der Fettsack ist einfach auf sie losgegangen, obwohl sie ein Mensch ist und offenbar auf der Flucht vor uns war. Außerdem waren die auf unserem Boden…“ Paul hatte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. David lies sich mit einem Seufzer in seinem Stuhl nach zurück sinken.  
„Und was ist dann passiert?“ Er verdrehte die Augen und sah den Blonden genervt an.  
„Ach ich weiß nicht mehr so genau… Ein Wort hat das andere gegeben und er sagte irgendwas von Vergeltung und Blutschuld. Ich hab nicht mehr so genau zugehört und als er dann angefangen hat, dass wir Kim die nächste Zeit lieber nicht alleine lassen sollten. Und dann habe ich vielleicht seinen Kiefer neu arrangiert.“ Er fuhr sich mit einem nervösen Grinsen über den Nacken und starrte auf seine Stiefel. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen und legte meinen Kopf an Dwaynes Brust. Das konnte nicht gut sein.

Als er nicht weiter redete stupste ich mit meinem Fuß gegen seinen Bauch und er sah mich mit seinen großen blauen Augen an. Er lies den Kopf nach hinten fallen und fuhr fort.  
„Ich hab ihm also eine rein gehauen und offenbar hat er das etwas persönlich genommen. Ich dachte nur noch, dass ich Kim da weg schaffen muss und habe ja dann auch David Bescheid gegeben. Nur für den Fall, dass wir nicht ohne Probleme da raus kommen. Als ich dann wieder rein gegangen bin hatte ich noch eine kurze Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar Surfern, die ihre drei Idiotenfreunde suchen. Und dann komme ich rechtzeitig zurück um Tom von unserer Prinzessin weg zu holen. Den Rest kennt ihr ja.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute von einem zum anderen.  
Mit gefiel nicht, dass Dwayne besorgt vor sich hin starrte und geistesabwesend mit meinen Haaren spielte. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und brachte ihn dazu mich anzusehen. Er legte seine Hand über meine und lächelte mich wenig überzeugend an.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines.“ Ich drehte den Kopf weg als er versuchte mich zu küssen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen. Und das macht mir Angst.“ Statt einer Antwort zog er mich fester an sich.  
„Tut mir Leid, Kätzchen. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“ Ich zog die Decke wieder über meine Schultern nach oben, mir war plötzlich ganz kalt.  
„Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?“ Marko sah Paul fragend an, auch wenn er sich offensichtlich schon denken konnte was passiert war.  
„Die Typen die uns verfolgt haben waren alles Wölfe. Nachdem wir uns aufgeteilt haben, haben mich leider vier von ihnen erwischt, weil ich falsch abgebogen bin. Als sie gemerkt haben, dass ich nur Kims Bluse dabei habe, haben sie versucht aus mir heraus zu prügeln wo wir sie hingebracht haben. Ich habe gewonnen. Und nein sie leben alle noch, auch wenn ich glaube, dass der eine mit seiner Kinderplanung fertig ist.“

„Du Idiot!“ Ich wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, aber bevor ich auch nur den halben Weg von Dwaynes Schoß zu ihm hinüber geschafft hatte, hatte mich David auch schon mit einem Arm um meine Mitte an sich und ein paar Schritte von Paul weg gezogen.  
„Kim.“ Seine Stimme war leise aber gebieterisch und ich hörte auf mich zu wehren. Er lies mich los und ich fiel mit Tränen in den Augen vor Paul auf die Knie.  
„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot. Und hör endlich auf so selbstgefällig zu grinsen! Du hättest sterben können!“ Er zog mich vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß, so dass ich ihn anschauen musste. Liebevoll legte er die Hände an mein Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg.  
„Hey. Hör auf zu weinen. Mir geht es gut.“ Ich griff fest in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten.  
„Diesmal.“, knurrte ich und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Als ich von ihm ab lies sah er mich mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
„Hmm. Ich sollte mich öfter zusammenschlagen lassen, wenn das deine Reaktion ist, Prinzessin.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und stand auf um mich neben Marko fallen zu lassen.

„Leider sind die Wölfe gerade nicht unser einziges Problem. Ihr wisst was ich meine. Und du…“ Er zeigte auf mich. „Du wirst morgen Tom mitteilen, dass du nur noch die Nachtschichten machst. Dann kann einer von uns in der Nähe bleiben bis du Feierabend hast.“ Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. War das sein Ernst?  
„Schluck es runter, Schätzchen. Darüber wird nicht diskutiert. Und ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, die Sonne geht bald auf.“ Anscheinend keine weitere Diskussion duldend stand David auf und ging einfach. Ich sah ihm schmollend nach und sah erst auf als ein Schatten über mich fiel.  
„Bringen wir dich ins Bett.“ Paul hielt mir seine Hand hin und genervt griff ich danach. Er zog mich hoch und schob mich sanft auf den schmalen Gang zu den Zimmern zu. Als ich in mein Zimmer verschwinden wollte stellte sich Dwayne mir in den Weg.  
„Lass den Quatsch. Ich bin müde.“, maulte ich und versuchte mich an ihm vorbei zu schieben.

„Du kommst mit uns.“ Dwaynes Stimme war noch rauer geworden und ich wich ein Stück zurück als er jetzt auf mich zuging. Ich prallte sofort gegen Paul, der noch immer hinter mir stand. Er strich meine Haare zur Seite und murmelte gegen meinen Hals.  
„Komm schon, Prinzessin.“ Er drehte mich zu sich herum und zog mich gegen sich. Ich seufzte resignierend als seine Lippen meine fanden. Ich keuchte überrascht als Dwayne in meine Haare griff und meinen Kopf von Paul weg und zu sich drehte. Er grinste mich an bevor er sich zu mir herunter beugte.  
„Sag bitte.“ Seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von meinen entfernt. Seine Augen leuchteten als er sah wie ich darum kämpfte mich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen.  
„Bitte…“, wimmerte ich. Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen tat er mir den Gefallen. Er war nicht sanft, er küsste mich fordernd und hungrig wie schon einmal an diesem Abend.

Plötzlich lies er mich los und eine Sekunde später befand ich mich auf Pauls Schulter. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah waren wir in seinem Zimmer und er lies mich auf sein Bett fallen. Mir wurde warm als ich beide Vampire mit hungrigem Blick vor mir stehen sah.  
„Schön weiter atmen, Prinzessin.“, kicherte Paul und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Ich quietschte überrascht als er seine Finger in den Bund meiner Shorts hakte und mich mit dem Rücken gegen sich zog. Ich lies meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken. Seine Lippen fanden meinen Puls während seine Finger langsam an meinen Seiten nach oben unter mein Shirt glitten.  
Mein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln als seine Hände meine Brüste fanden und ich konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Mach die Augen auf und schau nach vorne.“, flüsterte er. Ich bereute es sofort. Dwayne hatte sich seiner Jacke und seiner Hose entledigt und kroch nun langsam auf mich zu. Seine Augen fast schwarz und auf mich fixiert. Ich hasste Paul in diesem Moment dafür, dass er die Ablenkung nutzte mir einfach mein Shirt zu zerreißen. Ich schaute ihn wütend an, auch wenn es mir eigentlich gerade egal war.

„Das war mein Schlafshirt.“ Er griff mein Kinn und brachte mich dazu ihn wieder anzusehen.  
„Ich kaufe dir ein Neues.“ Erneut küsste er mich, verschaffte sich fordernd Zugang zu meiner Zunge. Seine Hände glitten tiefer und er schob meine Beine leicht auseinander um Platz für seinen Bruder zu machen.  
Dwaynes Hand glitt über meinen Bauch nach oben und er knurrte leise als ich in seine Haare griff um seinen Kopf zu mir herunter zu ziehen.  
„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass wir noch nicht fertig sind.“ Ich stöhnte in Pauls Kuss hinein als Dwayne sanft in meinen Hals biss und presste mich stärker gegen Paul. Dieser lies von mir ab und lachte leise. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Dwayne und bevor ich wusste was geschah hatte er meine Short samt Höschen nach unten gezogen. Erschrocken presste ich meine Beine so gut es mit dem Vampir dazwischen ging zusammen.

„Ein bisschen spät um schüchtern zu werden, Prinzessin.“ Paul griff meine Hüfte und zog mich fest gegen seine Erregung. Gleichzeitig schob Dwayne meine Beine wieder auseinander und glitt tiefer. Ich grub meine Fingernägel tief in Pauls Nacken und unterdrückte einen leisen Schrei als ich die Zunge seines Bruders zwischen meinen Schenkeln fühlte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und war sicher, dass es blutete. Dwayne schaffte es binnen Sekunden, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war. Ich nahm nur undeutlich wahr wie Pauls Hände zu meinen Brüsten zurückkehrten.   
Sanft glitten seine Zähne über meinen Hals und ich spürte, dass ich das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
„Dwayne…“ Ich stöhnte und zog verzweifelt an seinen Haaren. Anscheinend verstand er und lies von mir ab. Meine Oberschenkel zitterten als er sich langsam aufrichtete.  
„Hey, schau mich an. Bist du sicher?“ Mit glasigem Blick schaute ich in seine braunen Augen und konnte nur nicken. Das schien ihm zu reichen. Ich stöhnte laut als er langsam in mich eindrang und gegen den blonden Vampir hinter mir presste. Er hielt kurz inne und gab mir Zeit mich an seine Größe in mir zu gewöhnen.

Paul begann wieder mich zu küssen und massierte sanft meine verkrampften Oberschenkel bis ich mich etwas entspannt hatte. Vorsichtig begann sich der dunkelhaarige Vampir zwischen meinen Beinen zu bewegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, jede quälend langsame Bewegung von Dwayne hob mich immer höher in den Himmel hinaus.  
Verzweifelt griff ich hinter mich und versuchte Halt gegen Paul zu finden. Gerade als ich dachte ich könnte nicht mehr ertragen fühlte ich wie beide Vampire fragend ihre Lippen über beide Seiten meines Halses gleiten liesen.  
„Ja…“ Das war alles was ich noch zustande brachte und alles was die beiden brauchten. Gleichzeitig bissen sie zu und ich fiel über den Gipfel hinaus.


	22. Chapter 22

Ich kam zu mir als jemand sanft seine Lippen in meinen Nacken drückte. Ich brummte leise und presste mein Gesicht fester gegen den Hals des blonden Vampirs. Meine leichte Bewegung veranlasste ihn dazu seinen Griff um mich ein wenig zu verstärken.  
Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah erst einmal nur blonde Haare. Ich zog den Kopf ein wenig zurück und blickte in blaue Augen.  
„Guten Abend, Prinzessin.“ Ich schaute ihn an und musste ein leises Kichern unterdrücken.  
„Guten Abend.“, hauchte ich zurück und zuckte als eine große Hand über meine Rippen fuhr.  
„Hallo, Kätzchen.“ Dwaynes Stimme war rau und lies einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm und wurde mit einem tiefen und sehr sanften Kuss belohnt. Mit einem Knurren griff Paul mein Kinn um ebenfalls von meinen Lippen Besitz zu ergreifen.

Ich seufzte und wünschte ich könnte ewig zwischen meinen beiden Vampiren liegen. Ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund, was mir einen seltsamen Blick von Paul einbrachte. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Was ist los, Prinzessin? Du schaust wie die Katze, die den Vogel gefressen hat.“ Er lies seine Finger über meine Wange gleiten und zog meine Hand nach unten und legte sie auf seine vollständig verheilte Brust. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wurde rot.  
„Kätzchen…“ Dwayne stupste mit der Nase leicht auffordernd gegen meinen Kiefer.  
„Ich will nicht.“, flüsterte ich.  
„Keine Geheimnisse.“ Beide Brüder hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen und ich wurde noch roter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Ich räusperte mich nervös.  
„Ich dachte nur gerade… dass ich gerne hier liegen bleiben würde zwischen euch beiden.“ Das war zumindest ein Teil der Wahrheit. Ich wurde auf den Rücken gedreht und blaue Augen sahen forschend auf mich herab während Dwaynes Finger sich um meine Handgelenke geschlossen hatten und sie über meinem Kopf in das Kissen drückten.

„Deshalb wirst du nicht so rot, Prinzessin. Dwayne würde gerne wissen was du genau gedacht hast.“ Er grinste mich herausfordernd an und lies seine Hände über meine Seiten gleiten.  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte den ganzen Tag zwischen meinen beiden Vampiren liegen bleiben!“ Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Satz hervor gepresst. Ich wollte im Erdboden versinken. Ich hörte beide Vampire knurren und fühlte eine Sekunde später einen Kuss an jeder Seite meines Halses, wo gestern ihre Fangzähne die Haut durchstoßen hatten. Ein heißes Kribbeln lief durch meinen Körper und sammelte sich in meinem Unterleib. Mein leises Wimmern wurde von Pauls Lachen übertönt.  
„Ich freue mich, wenn wir unsere Male auf deiner Haut zurücklassen können.“ Er küsste mich noch einmal und dann war sein Gewicht plötzlich von mir verschwunden. Verwirrt richtete ich mich auf und strich über meinen Hals. Ich hatte erwartet zu beiden Seiten Bisswunden vorzufinden, doch die Haut war so glatt wie sie es immer gewesen war.

Dwayne setzte sich auf und zog mich ans sich. Er schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.  
„Schau nicht so enttäuscht. Sie werden erst bleiben, wenn du dafür bereit bist. Unser Speichel heilt die Bisswunden, wenn wir unsere Male auf dir hinterlassen ist das etwas das wir bewusst tun. Bevor du uns nicht darum bittest können werden wir es nicht tun.“ Ich drehte den Kopf, sodass sich unsere Wangen berührten.  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Seine Worte waren kryptisch und liesen mich ratloser als vorher zurück.  
„Du bist unsere Gefährtin. Wir haben selbst etwas gebraucht um es zu verstehen. Das passiert nur selten, noch seltener dass zwei Vampire an dieselbe Partnerin gebunden sind. Wenn ein Vampir tatsächlich seinen Gefährten findet hinterlässt er ein Mal auf diesem. Stell es dir wie eine Art Ehering vor. Jeder andere Vampir weiß, dass du uns gehörst. Es ist eine Warnung, dass du nicht zu haben bist und unter unserem Schutz stehst. Und es verbindet dich mit uns, wir fühlen was du fühlst und wir können dich überall finden.“

Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff und drehte mich zu ihm herum. Ich kletterte auf seinen Schoß und er legte beide Hände an meine Hüfte.  
„Ihr markiert also euer… Revier auf mir?“ Ich sah ihn fragend an. Mit einem leisen Lachen nickte er.  
„Wie… Wie macht ihr es?“ Er legte seine rechte Hand an meine Wange und lies seinen Daumen über meinen Mund gleiten.  
„Wir können unser Mal nur mit deiner Zustimmung auf dir hinterlassen. Weil es ein Zeichen für eine sehr intensive und intime Bindung zwischen zwei Individuen ist, ist das hinterlassen davon auf dem Körper des Gefährten etwas sehr Intimes. Das bedeutet wir können dieses Mal nur hinterlassen, wenn wir dein Blut trinken während wir mit dir schlafen. Damit das Mal bestehen bleibt müssen alle Partner damit einverstanden sein. Das heißt kein Vampir kann dich dazu zwingen dich an ihn zu binden, weil du mit dieser Verbindung einverstanden sein musst. Solange du also nicht dafür bereit bist, werden wir auch kein Mal auf dir hinterlassen.“ Dwayne küsste mich hungrig. Mit allem was ich an Kraft aufbringen konnte löste ich mich von ihm.

„Und was muss ich machen? Muss ich auch euer Blut trinken?“ Ich hielt ihn auf Abstand als er statt zu antworten seine Lippen wieder auf meine senken wollte. Mit einem Seufzen lies er sich ein wenig zurücksinken und sah mich an.  
„Du musst überhaupt nichts machen. Wenn du willst, dass wir dein Mal tragen funktioniert es genauso, auch wenn es für dich mit deinen kleinen harmlosen Menschenzähnen ein wenig schwieriger ist.“ Er grinst mich an und lehnte sich wieder vor.  
„Auch wenn mir die Vorstellung wie du deine Zähne in mir oder Paul versenkst wirklich heiß ist.“ Seine Stimme war ein dunkles Grollen und er drückte sein Becken nach oben gegen meines, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Ich keuchte als ich spürte wie sehr ihm diese Vorstellung gefiel.  
„Dwayne… Ich muss zur Arbeit…“ Mit einem unwilligen Brummen stand er mit mir auf dem Arm auf und innerhalb einer Sekunde standen wir vor meinem Kleiderschrank, wo er mich absetzte.  
„Wir warten oben auf dich.“ Er gab mir noch einen schnellen Kuss und lies mich dann alleine in meinem Zimmer zurück.

„Unsere Kleine fängt langsam an wie eine von uns auszusehen.“, stellte David mit einem Blick über seine Schulter fest als ich zehn Minuten später die letzten Stufen hinauf zur Klippe überwand. Marko drehte sich ebenfalls in meine Richtung und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Unsicher sah ich an mir herunter. Ich hatte eine schwarze Lederhose und ein bauchfreies dunkelblaues Shirt aus dem Schrank gezogen und trug meine Plateaustiefel aus meiner Punkzeit.  
Mit einem leisen Knurren kam Paul auf mich zu. Er presste seine Lippen auf meine und zog meine Beine auf seine Hüfte. Mit einem Seufzen erwiderte ich den Kuss und klammerte mich an ihn. Ein Räuspern von David lies uns wieder in die Realität zurückkehren.  
„Verdammt Prinzessin, wenn wir nicht schon was vor hätten würde ich dich jetzt sofort in diese Höhle zurück schleifen.“ Seine blauen Augen waren fast schwarz vor unterdrücktem Verlangen.

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu den Anderen. Statt mich zu seinem Motorrad zu bringen blieb er mit mir vor Dwayne stehen und half mir hinter dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir Platz zu nehmen.  
„Also was ist der Plan?“, fragte ich gut gelaunt.  
„Dwayne bringt dich zum Plattenladen. Wir werden uns in der Zwischenzeit einen kleinen Snack suchen und einer von uns wird ihn dass ablösen, damit er essen kann.“ Ich schluckte. Sie hatten also wirklich nicht vor mich alleine zu lassen.  
„Hier zieh die an, Kätzchen.“ Der große Vampir reichte mir meine Lederjacke und ich schlüpfte hinein. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass die Risse darin genäht worden waren.  
„Hast du…?“ Er nickte und ich drückte dankbar meine Lippen in seinen Nacken.  
„Können wir dann jetzt endlich?“ David lies ungeduldig seinen Motor aufheulen und fuhr los, darauf vertrauend dass die Anderen ihm folgen würden.

Kurz vor der Promenade trennten wir uns. Dwayne und ich fuhren weiter auf der Promenade zum üblichen Abstellplatz der Vampire, während die anderen sich auf den Weg zum Strand machten.  
Dwayne half mir abzusteigen. Er selbst blieb noch einen Moment meine Hand haltend auf seinem Motorrad sitzen. Er betrachtete mich und ich begann nervös auf meiner Lippe zu kauen. Er erhob sich und ragte trotz meiner Plateausohle noch mehr als einen Kopf über mir auf.  
„Du siehst so heiß aus, Kätzchen.“, murmelte er gegen meine Lippen. Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Ich war mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass uns einige Passanten anstarrten, wenn sie nicht einen riesigen Bogen um uns machten.

Dwayne lies von mir ab und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter, als wir uns auf den kurzen Weg zum Plattenladen machten.  
Tom begrüßte Dwayne und lies fast das kleine Radio fallen als ich hinter dem großen Mann den Laden betrat. Er starrte mich an und schien nicht einmal zu merken, dass Dwayne ihn mit einem ungehaltenen Blick bedachte. Ich legte beruhigend meine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.  
„Hey Tom.“ Ich war stolz, dass man meiner Stimme nicht anmerkte wie nervös ich eigentlich war nach unserem letzten Zusammentreffen in der Bar. Er schien mit einem Schlag wieder zu sich zu kommen und bückte sich schnell nach dem Radio. Dwayne zog mich mit einem Grinsen wieder an sich als wir gemeinsam auf Tom zugingen.  
„Ja?“ Er sah uns verwirrt an.

Dwayne hatte sich vor ihm auf die Theke gelehnt, sein linker Arm weiterhin eng um meine Taille geschlungen.  
„Kätzchen…“ Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schluckte, ich wusste was ich zu sagen hatte und ohne Dwayne wäre ich vermutlich davon gelaufen.  
„Hör mal Tom… Ich werde nur noch die Abendschichten machen können… Es ähm…“ Toms Blick schoss zu dem Vampir neben mir.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das deine eigene Idee war Kim. Wenn es dabei um den Kuss von gestern geht…“ Ich zuckte zusammen als Dwaynes Hand nach vorne schoss und sich in den Nacken meines Chefs legte.  
„Hör mir zu Tom. Ich kann dich gut leiden. Aber das hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun, auch wenn ich dir raten würde dir für die Zukunft zu überlegen wie du mein Mädchen anschaust. Sie macht nur noch die Abendschichten, weil dann entweder ich oder einer meiner Brüder auf sie aufpassen können. Wir hatten gestern ein paar Probleme mit ein paar üblen Typen und ich vertraue dir nicht, dass du sie beschützen kannst. Also danke für dein Verständnis. Nichts für ungut.“ Er lies Tom los und tätschelte ihm kurz die Wange als dieser schluckte und nickte.

Dwayne richtete sich auf und bedeutete mir mit einem Kopfnicken ihm noch zur Tür zu folgen.  
„Ich bin direkt hier draußen auf der anderen Straßenseite, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen wirst. Ich werde die ganze Zeit den Eingang im Blick haben, es sollte also kein Wolf hier herein kommen ohne dass ich es mitbekomme. Wenn irgendetwas ist, kommst du nach draußen oder rufst mich. Ich werde dich hören. Paul kommt dich nachher abholen. Und jetzt sei ein artiges Kätzchen und zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf darüber was passieren könnte.“ Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss. Ich schloss kur die Augen und nickte dann.  
„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist.“ Er schnaubte kurz amüsiert.  
„Sagte der Mensch zu dem Vampir.“ Ich verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen und stahl ihm noch einen Kuss bevor er durch die Tür ging.

Es dauerte noch fast bis zum Ende meiner Schicht bis Tom sich mir gegenüber wieder einigermaßen normal verhielt und nicht als würde er auf rohen Eiern laufen.  
„Also du und…?“, begann er. Ich sah von dem Stapel Magazine auf, die ich gerade sortierte.  
„Ja.“ Ich lächelte und sah wieder auf meine Arbeit.  
„Warum?“ Ich sah wieder auf und musterte ihn.  
„Was meinst du mit warum?“  
„Ich… Kim, die Jungs haben ihren schlechten Ruf nicht umsonst. Sie sind meine besten Kunden und haben mir nie Probleme bereitet, aber mir ist nicht wohl dabei dich mit ihnen zu sehen. Du musst doch selber merken, dass das nicht normal ist. Die Jungs haben mit jemandem Stress und plötzlich bist du in Gefahr und brauchst Schutz? Ich bitte dich Kim, du bist so ein liebenswerter Mensch und du verdienst wirklich…“ Er verstummte, als ich ihn wütend ansah.

„Wag es nicht zu sagen ich hätte Besseres verdient. Du weißt nichts über die Vier. Und du weißt auch nichts über mich.“ Meine Stimme war fast so eisig wie die von David, wenn er sich zurückhielt.  
„Du bist ein guter Mensch Kim und die vier sind Verbrecher.“ Ich knallte die Hefte vor ihm auf den Tresen.  
„Weißt du was? Willst du wissen warum ich mit meiner Tante lebe? Warum ich in einem Leben festhänge, das nicht meines ist? Weil es hieß entweder familiäre Obhut oder Gefängnis, nachdem ich den Typen damals abgestochen habe!“ Jegliche Farbe war aus Toms Gesicht gewichen und er starrte mich nur an.  
Ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode als sich von hinten zwei Arme in Leder gehüllt um meinen Oberkörper legten.  
„Atmen, Prinzessin.“ Ich sackte leicht in mich zusammen und grub meine Finger in Pauls Ärmel.

„Verdammt Paul, warum konnte dein Bruder sich nicht irgendjemanden sonst…“ Es reichte mir. Tom wollte Drama? Drama konnte er haben. Ich drehte mich in Pauls griff herum und zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren zu mir herunter. Wütend presste ich meinen Mund auf seinen und war froh, dass er spürte was ich brauchte. Ich brauchte gerade nicht sanft, ich wollte ein Statement setzen.  
Als Paul sich grinsend von mir löste, sah ich über die Schulter meinen Chef an. Dieser war nun völlig überrumpelt und stammelte vor sich hin.  
„Ich… Ich dachte du und Dwayne…“ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja. Ich und Dwayne. Und Paul. Und ich kündige. Überleg dir nächstes Mal genau was du über meine Jungs sagst.“ Tom schaute als würde er mich zum ersten Mal sehen. Ich wandte mich an meinen Vampir, der mich mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.  
„Können wir gehen?“  
„Nichts lieber als das, Prinzessin.“ Ich kicherte als er mich einfach auf die Arme hob und nach draußen trug.

Ich bedeutete ihm mich abzusetzen, ich wollte selbst laufen. Die anderen waren scheinbar noch unterwegs als wir bei den Motorrädern ankamen, also ging ich zum Geländer und setzte mich mit dem Rücken zum Strand darauf.  
Natürlich schob sich Paul sofort zwischen meine Beine, beide Hände direkt neben mir auf das Geländer gestützt. Ich grinste ihn verspielt an, ich wusste selbst nicht ganz was heute mit mir los war. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Anspannung wegen seiner Verletzungen, die von mir abgefallen war.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt bis die Anderen zurück kommen?“ Ich zog meine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne und sah ihn unschuldig an.  
„Du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn, Prinzessin. Weißt du eigentlich wie heiß du bist, wenn du wütend wirst? Ich hätte dich einfach vor Tom auf dem Tresen vögeln sollen…“ Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht so von meinen Jungs reden lassen.“, flüsterte ich nur Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt.

Mit einem Mal änderte sich Pauls Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien plötzlich durch mich hindurch zu starren und ich wäre beinahe vom Geländer gefallen, als plötzlich David, Marko und Dwayne neben uns standen.  
„Aufsitzen. Sofort.“, knurrte David. Paul lies mir keine Zeit zu reagieren. Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich vor sich auf seine Maschine.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte ich ihn als er bereits den Motor startete und los fuhr. Ich dachte er hätte mich vielleicht nicht gehört und wollte noch einmal fragen, als er endlich antwortete.  
„Dein Cousin ist in der Höhle. Laddie hat um Hilfe gerufen.“ Mir wurde schlecht und ich schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Wenn Michael dem Kleinen etwas antat… Paul legte einen Arm eng um meine Mitte um mich zu beruhigen. Ich sah nach links und fand Dwaynes hasserfüllte braune Augen. Ich wusste, dass dieser Hass nicht mir galt.


	23. Chapter 23

Er schloss die Augen und sah den beiden wehmütig nach. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Derek gelogen hatte. Nicht nur was die vier Biker anging, sondern auch was Kim betraf. Er hätte sie niemals mit an den Strand nehmen dürfen, hätte sie niemals mit den Vier alleine lassen dürfen. Er hätte ihr alles bieten können, er hätte ihr die Welt zu Füßen gelegt. Hätte er sich nur mehr Mühe gegeben.  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf das eng umschlungene Paar, als ihn das Telefon aus seinen Gedanken holte.  
„Ja?“, er nahm den Hörer ab und lauschte einen Moment.  
„Ich bin dabei.“ Seine Stimme war fest, sein Blick hart und entschlossen.  
„Braver Junge.“, hörte er Dereks Stimme hinter sich und im nächsten Moment schoss ein heißer, unerträglicher Schmerz durch seinen Nacken und Blut lief über seine Brust und tränkte sein weißes Shirt rot.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Wir schossen durch die Dunkelheit, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass wir die Strecke nach Hudson Bluff jemals so schnell zurückgelegt hätten. Der Druck auf mein Herz war so unglaublich groß.  
„Laddie passiert nichts. Versprochen Prinzessin.“ Ich nickte nur, würde ich den Mund öffnen hätte ich mich in diesem Moment bei voller Fahrt übergeben. Der Gedanke, dass Michael dem Kleinen etwas antun könnte war unerträglich. Ich liebte meinen Cousin, er hatte immer zu mir gehalten, vielleicht auch nur weil er nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Aber Laddie würde niemals um Hilfe rufen, wenn es nichts wäre.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kamen wir zum Stillstand und die Luft wurde aus meinen Lungen gepresst als mich Paul Arm davon abhielt über den Lenker geschleudert zu werden.  
„Du bleibst hier!“, herrschte David mich an und die vier Vampire schossen an mir vorbei zum Höhleneingang. Ich dachte ja gar nicht daran. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich den schmalen Stufen niemals so schnell in die Tiefe gefolgt, aber es ging um Laddie.  
Die letzte Stufe gab unter meinem Gewicht nach und ich prallte gegen die Felswand. Benommen schüttelte ich den Kopf und wischte das Blut weg, welches mein Gesicht hinunter lief. Ich konnte von drinnen Geschrei hören und lief einfach weiter.

Die Szene vor mir war völlig surreal. Die vier Jungs standen mit dem Rücken zu mir. David schrie Michael an, dieser hatte Laddie im Schwitzkasten. Der Moment in dem sich in mir ein Schalter umlegte, war der als ich Stars Locken hinter der Schulter meines Cousins aufblitzen sah.  
Ich sah rot und drückte mich zwischen einem völlig überrumpelten Marko und einem ohnehin schon wütenden David hindurch und wollte mich auf die Verräterin stürzen. Ich hatte die halbe Strecke zwischen den Vampiren und meinem Cousin überbrückt als ich von einem Arm um meine Mitte ich schreiend hart zurückgerissen wurde.  
„Ich sagte du sollst draußen auf uns warten!“, knurrte David und schubste mich gegen Marko, was diesem einen warnenden Blick von Dwayne und Paul einbrachte.

„Kimmy…“ mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an. Wütend wehrte ich mich gegen Markos Griff, unbewusst war mir klar, dass er mich vermutlich noch nicht einmal mit einem Viertel seiner Kraft im Zaum hielt, um mich nicht zu verletzten.  
„Schön jetzt sind ja endlich alle da.“, verschaffte sich Michael Gehör.  
„Was willst du Michael?!“, schrie ich ihn an, was mir einen weiteren kalten Blick von David einbrachte.  
„Wieder ein Mensch sein! In der Weinflasche war Davids Blut, Kim! Du weißt was sie sind! Und du kannst das einfach so akzeptieren? Sie sind Mörder! Sie haben Star und dem Kleinen dasselbe angetan wie mir! Ich werde niemanden Unschuldiges töten und wie sie werden! Und du wirst auch keine von ihnen!!“ Ich konnte sehen wie aufgewühlt und wütend Michael war.  
„Aber was hast du vor? Es gibt keinen Weg zurück, Michael. Du musst niemanden Unschuldigen töten. Es gibt so viele von Grund auf schlechte Menschen in dieser Stadt… Du und Star könnten…“

„Halt den Mund Kim! Du bist so von den vier Blutsaugern manipuliert, du weißt schon gar nicht mehr was du tust! Star hat mir alles erzählt. Dass sie dich als ihre persönliche Blutbank benutzen. Sie haben dir vielleicht versprochen, dass sie dich zu einer von ihnen machen, dass du zu ihnen gehörst. Aber sie werden dich einfach entsorgen, wenn sie deiner überdrüssig werden! Diese ganze Vertrautheit und dass du so wichtig für sie bist ist nur ein krankes Spiel! Und es gibt einen Weg zurück. Wir können wieder Menschen werden, wenn der da tot ist!“ Michael zeigte auf David, worauf alle Vampire die Zähne bleckten und knurrten.  
„Was redest du da Michael? Star lügt. Sie…“ Erneut wurde ich unterbrochen.  
„Halt den Mund! Du hast alles hier kaputt gemacht! Laddie und ich hätten frei sein können, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst! Und es ist ja nicht nur so, dass du sie dein Blut trinken lässt, du musstest ja auch noch mit ihnen ins Bett steigen. Du bist nichts als eine billige Bluthure!“

Sämtliche Farbe war aus meinem Gesicht gewichen und mein Körper fühlte sich mit einem Mal so schwach an, dass alles was mich aufrecht hielt jetzt Marko war.  
„Du wirst für diesen Verrat bezahlen Star. Ich werde dich nicht einfach töten. Nein, dann hättest du immer noch deine Freiheit. Ich sorge dafür, dass du trinkst und zum vollen Vampir wirst. Ich mache dir die Ewigkeit zur Hölle, dafür dass du wertloses Stück meine Familie bedrohst.“ Davids Stimme war so bedrohlich ruhig und kalt, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Und was dich angeht, Michael… Du willst meinen Kopf? Komm und versuch es. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten, du musst den Obervampir töten, wenn du mich tötest ändert sich gar nichts.“ Michael sah ihn unbeirrt an.  
„Selbst wenn das was du sagst wahr ist, David. Dein Tod wäre trotzdem keine Schande. Und ich war nicht so dumm alleine zu kommen.“ David brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch die anderen Vampire um mich herum konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Michael… Ich bin wirklich froh, dass das Gehirn in deiner Familie anscheinend bei Kim gelandet ist. Das macht das ganze direkt viel weniger tragisch. Wen hast du bitte um Hilfe gebeten? Die beiden Spinner aus dem Comicbuchladen hoffe ich.“, höhnte er.  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du den Jungen völlig unterschätzt hast, Vampir!“ Wir fuhren zu der Stimme herum. Oben am Eingang der Höhle stand ein Mann mittleren Alters mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Bart. Hinter ihm sah ich noch mehr Männer stehen, von denen ich nicht überblicken konnte wie viele es eigentlich waren.  
„Derek…“, knurrte David wütend. „Was wollen du und deine Hunde hier?“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau. Ihr habt Joe getötet. Ihr habt euch nicht an den Pakt gehalten, als Blondie da unten meinte meinem Neffen die Nase brechen zu müssen. Und wie ich sehe ist die Vampirschlampe auch da.“ Dwayne konnte Paul gerade noch so gegen die Felswand pressen bevor er sich kopflos auf den Mann oben auf der Treppe stürzen konnte. Marko schob mich in derselben Sekunde langsam hinter sich und ich fühlte wie David meine Hand griff und mich zu sich zog.

„Kleines, das hier wird gleich richtig hässlich. Schnapp dir Laddie und von mir aus die beiden Anderen und folgt dem Gang hinter den Zimmern. Der Schacht nach unten ist nicht so tief, ihr werdet euch nichts tun, wenn ihr springt. Ich will euch hier raus haben. Paul und Dwayne werden sich nicht konzentrieren können, wenn du hier bleibst. Weil ihr ganzer Instinkt sie dazu treiben wird dich unter allen Umständen zu schützen, selbst wenn es sie ihr Leben kostet. Dein Cousin hat keine Ahnung auf was er sich da eingelassen hat…“ Ich nickte und sah ängstlich nach oben.  
Derek hob beide Hände und grinste.  
„Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet. Holt sie euch Jungs! Ich will das Mädchen lebend, alle anderen könnt ihr töten. Auch den Verräter.“ Entsetzt und wie versteinert sah ich wie die ersten Männer einfach die Treppe nach unten sprangen und noch im Flug ihre Gestallt veränderten. Vor uns standen keine Männer mehr sondern riesige knurrende Wölfe.

„Lauf!“ David gab mir einen kräftigen Schubser der mich in Richtung meines Cousins taumeln lies. Wie benommen sah ich wie sich die ersten Wölfe auf die vier Vampire stürzten. Langsam ging ich wie in Trance rückwärts, bis ich es hinter mir knirschen hörte. Ich schoss herum und sah einen der Wölfe geifernd und mit gefletschten Zähnen vor mir kauern. Er richtete sich auf und fiel im nächsten Moment reglos zu Boden, als ihn ein Felsbrocken zwischen die Augen traf. Als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, fiel alles Fell von ihm ab und glasige menschliche Augen sahen mich an.  
„Kimmy!“ Ich sah einen Wolf langsam auf Laddie, der sich von Michael losgerissen hatte, zulaufen.  
„Nein!“, schrie ich und stürzte auf ihn zu ohne nachzudenken riss ich den Jungen an meine Brust, den Rücken dem Wolf zugewandt. Alles was in diesem Moment für mich zählte war Laddie zu schützen.

Ich erwartete von dem Wolf zu Boden gerissen zu werden, stattdessen hörte ich hinter mir ein lautes Jaulen und ein hässliches Knacken. Ich wurde auf die Füße gezogen und herum gedreht.  
„Dwayne…“ Ich sah in sein angestrengtes Gesicht hoch.  
„Lauf. Lauf so schnell du kannst, wir halten sie auf solange wir können. Dreh dich nicht um, komm nicht zurück. Der Einzige dem du trauen kannst ist Max.“ Ich sah ihn an, als ich langsam verstand was er da eigentlich sagte.  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht. Du und Paul…“  
„Kätzchen bitte! Wir versuchen hier lebend heraus zu kommen, aber wenn wir es nicht schaffen will ich dich in Sicherheit wissen.“ Er presste seine Lippen noch einmal kurz auf meine und eine Sekunde schien das Chaos um uns herum still zu stehen. In diesem Moment zerbrach mein Herz. Das war kein Kuss, der sagte ‚ich hole dich später ein‘. Das war ein Abschied, er erwartete nicht hier heraus zu kommen.  
„Nein…“, flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen, als er mich in den Gang hinter uns schubste, in den Star und Michael bereits abgetaucht waren, und sich mit einem lauten, wütenden Brüllen auf einen weiteren Wolf stürzte.

Ich presste Laddie fest an meine Brust und lief los. Auch wenn ich fast nichts sehen konnte lief ich so schnell meine Beine mich tragen wollten.  
„Mach die Augen zu.“, befahl ich dem Jungen, als ich das Loch von dem David gesprochen hatte erreichte. Ich zögerte einen Moment bis ich ein animalisches Knurren hinter uns hörte. Ich sah über die Schulter und konnte undeutlich den haarigen Schemen eines Wolfes hinter uns ausmachen. Ich lies mich fallen, rutschte auf dem Hintern so nahe an die Kante wie ich konnte, in der Hoffnung so die Fallhöhe minimieren zu können. Ich schloss die Augen und sprang.  
Ich schrie kurz schmerzhaft auf. Der Fall war nicht tief gewesen, doch der Aufprall war hart und meine Beine gaben nach. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich Laddie schützen musste und rollte mich um ihn zusammen als ich zu Boden ging.  
Ich blieb kurz benommen liegen. Ich hörte ein Scharren über uns und rappelte mich irgendwie wieder auf die Beine. Als ich loslief hörte ich hinter uns einen großen Körper zu Boden fallen. Ich stolperte über etwas und hörte ein metallisches Klirren.  
„Laddie… Ich werde dich jetzt absetzen und ich will, dass du mir versprichst nicht stehen zu bleiben, bis du… bis du Star gefunden hast. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern.“

Ich hörte ihn protestieren. Ich hoffte, dass ich Recht hatte. So sehr ich das Mädchen gerade hasste, ich hoffte, dass sie sich um den Jungen kümmern würde.  
„Nein Laddie! Du läufst jetzt!“, schrie ich ihn an, so sehr es mir auch im Herzen wehtat.  
„Ich hab dich lieb Kimmy.“, flüsterte er und leistete endlich Folge.  
Hinter mir knirschte es und ich riss die Eisenstange über die ich eben gestolpert war hoch und wirbelte entschlossen herum. Das Metall wurde meinen Händen entrissen, wobei meine Haut aufgerissen wurde.  
Vor mir stand kein Wolf mehr, ich konnte eine menschliche Gestalt ausmachen und wich langsam zurück.  
„Es hätte alles anders sein können. Du hättest dich doch nur für die richtige Seite entscheiden müssen. Es tut mir Leid, Kim…“ Ich erkannte die Stimme. Ein harter Schlag traf mich und ich wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Mein Kopf prallte hart gegen den Felsen und ich fiel zu Boden. Mein Blick verlor den Fokus, es wurde immer dunkler.  
„Bitte nicht, Tom…“ Dann war alles schwarz.


	24. Chapter 24

Als ich wach wurde schaffte ich es nicht direkt die Augen zu öffnen. Ich stöhnte als ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Kopf schoss und versuchte mich nicht zu bewegen. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an die harte Kollision mit der Felswand.  
Es war kalt. Und es roch muffig. Wo war ich? Jedenfalls nicht mehr in der Höhle. Ich zwang mich langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Zunächst war alles verschwommen und mein Blick klärte sich nur langsam. Mein Kopf dröhnte, vermutlich hatte ich mir eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen.  
Ich saß in einer Art Keller. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß und zum Großteil bestanden die Wände aus feuchtem und bemoostem Gestein. Lediglich die Wand mit der schweren Holztür mir gegenüber schien von Menschenhand geschaffen worden zu sein. Ich wollte mich anders hinsetzen und bekam sofort Panik. Jemand hatte meine Hände mit alten, rostig wirkenden Ketten an der Wand hinter mir fixiert. Als ich den Kopf herum warf musste ich husten. Ich hatte eine Art Halsband, das ebenfalls an der Wand befestigt worden war, um und es drückte mit jeder Bewegung unangenehm auf meinen Kehlkopf.

„Oh Gott…“, keuchte ich und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Die Panik in mir wurde immer stärker. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht genug Luft zu bekommen. Meine Brust wurde immer enger, meine Sicht trübte sich ein. Verzweifelt konzentrierte ich mich auf einen Stein zu meinen Füßen. Versuchte jeder einzelnen Rille mit den Augen zu folgen bis ich langsam wieder atmen konnte.  
Ich spürte heiße Tränen auf meinen Wangen. In was war ich da nur hinein geraten?  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich den Mann aus der Höhle erkannte.  
„Schön. Du bist endlich wach.“ Mit einem Grinsen zog er einen Stuhl herein und schloss die Tür wieder. Er stellte ihn mit der Lehne zu mir und setzte sich darauf. Ich versuchte seinem interessierten Blick Stand zu halten. Diese grünen Augen hatten etwas Unnatürliches und böses an sich.

„Wo…?“ Sofort wurde ich unterbrochen.  
„Oh nein, Kleine. DU stellst hier keine Fragen. Du zahlst den Preis für das was diese blutsaugenden Arschlöcher mit Joe gemacht haben.“ Ich schluckte hart, unsicher was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Sie werden…“ Ich zuckte zusammen als er mir eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und wieder Platz nahm als wäre nichts gewesen. Meine Wange brannte und mit Mühe hielt ich die Tränen zurück.  
„Ich sagte du sollst die Klappe halten! Und deine Vampire werden nicht kommen. Schau nicht so ungläubig. Vampire sind nicht übermächtig und sie sind kein Gegner für ein richtig geführtes Rudel. Hier, falls du es immer noch nicht glaubst. Ich glaube das gehörte deinem Liebhaber.“ Ich starrte das was er in meinen Schoß geworfen hatte einige Sekunden ratlos an, bis ich das rote Tuch erkannte. Nur dass es jetzt dreckig und mit Blut vollgesogen war.  
„Nein!!“ Ich schrie entsetzt auf als ich endlich begriff, dass das hier das rote Tuch war, welches immer an Dwaynes Gürtel hing. Ich begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und konnte den Stoff nur anstarren. Mein Herz wollte aus der Brust springen, es tat so sehr weh.

Wenn er das hier hatte, gab es nur eine Erklärung dafür. Dwayne würde das Tuch niemals freiwillig hergeben, es sei denn er war… Mein Gehirn weigerte sich das anzuerkennen was mein Herz längst begriffen hatte. Dwayne und Paul und die anderen waren tot.  
Ich weinte und schrie bis ich heiser war. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen wie der Mann mich alleine mit meinem Schmerz zurück gelassen hatte. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Tränen mehr, meine Stimme war auch kurz davor zu versagen. Wie war das hier fair? Ich hatte endlich einen Ort gefunden an den ich zu gehören schien. Ich hatte mich verliebt, Hals über Kopf. In zwei Vampire… Und irgendjemand hatte entschieden, dass ich dieses kleine bisschen Glück nicht verdiente.  
So gerne hätte ich das Tuch genommen und mein Gesicht darin vergraben, noch einmal Dwaynes unverkennbaren Geruch wahrgenommen. Doch meine Fesseln verhinderten dies.

Irgendwann kam wieder jemand herein. Ich weigerte mich erst hinzusehen. Betrachtete nur die Stiefel vor mir bis sich derjenige hinkniete und sanft meinen Kopf anhob. Mir wurde sofort schlecht, ich hasste dieses Gesicht so sehr.  
„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen!“ Schnappte ich und Tom lies mein Kinn los. Er sah mich mit einem Seufzen an.  
„Es tut mir Leid Kim. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so läuft. Aber es ist besser so. Du hast mehr verdient als ein Leben in den Schatten. Du wirst mir danken. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber du wirst sehen, dass ich Recht habe.“ Ohne nachzudenken spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Verpiss dich, Tom. Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht. Wegen dir sind sie tot! PAUL UND DWAYNE SIND WEGEN DIR TOT!!!“ Meine Stimme war laut und schrill und hallte von den Wänden wieder. Ich spürte Galle hochsteigen und riss mich zusammen, mich nicht sofort zu übergeben. Es laut auszusprechen machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Ruh dich aus. Du wirst deine ganze Kraft brauchen.“ Da ich in meinen Bewegungen sehr eingeschränkt war, schaffte ich es nicht ihm auszuweichen als er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Er zog sich schnell genug zurück und meine Zähne schnappten ins Leere. Ich beobachtete ihn wie er langsam nach draußen ging.  
Als ich wieder alleine war lies ich es zu, dass nun doch wieder Tränen in meine Augen stiegen. Ich war wütend und verletzt. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Tom mich so betrügen würde. Ich hatte Angst was noch vor mir lag. Doch alles andere wurde überlagert von diesem unendlichen Schmerz, diesem Gefühl alles verloren zu haben. Hätte ich meinem Herz den Befehl geben können nicht mehr zu schlagen, ich hätte es in diesem Moment getan.  
Irgendwann sackte ich einfach kraftlos zusammen. Das letzte was ich sah war Dwaynes Tuch, das immer mehr zu einer wabernden roten Masse verschwamm.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Schnaufend sah David sich um. Es war ein hässlicher Kampf gewesen. Ein oder zweimal hatte es für Marko ziemlich übel ausgesehen. Er beobachtete wie Paul dem letzten der Flüchtenden den Weg abschnitt, während der Rest des Rudels nach draußen verschwand. Dwayne riss den verbleibenden Wolf rückwärts die steinerne Treppe nach unten und die beiden stürzten sich auf ihn. Er hatte keine Chance gegen die beiden Vampire.  
„Mann… Dass Paul ausrastet ist jetzt nichts Neues. Aber Dwayne so zu sehen ist ja fast schon gruselig.“ Marko stand neben seinem ältesten Bruder und schüttelte fast schon angewidert den Kopf.  
„Was erwartest du? Es geht um Kim…“, knurrte David als Antwort.  
„Es reicht jetzt! Er ist seit zwei Minuten tot.“ Seine laute Stimme und der Druck den er in diesen Satz legte, brachte Dwayne und Paul dazu endlich von dem blutigen und leblosen Körper abzulassen.  
Dwayne wischte sich etwas das einmal ein Stück Leber gewesen sein könnte aus den Haaren. Er hatte Mühe sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ein leises Geräusch in einem der Gänge lies alle vier Vampire herum fahren, bis ein kleiner brauner Schopf vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte. Dwayne war der Erste der reagierte.  
„Laddie! Bist du in Ordnung?“ Er riss den Kleinen vom Boden hoch und untersuchte ihn eilig auf Bisse und Kratzer. Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte betreten zu Boden.  
„Was ist los, Kumpel?“, besorgt sah er Laddie an während seine Brüder sich um die beiden versammelten und er sicher war, dass dem Jungen nichts fehlte.  
„Kimmy…“ seine Stimme brach weg und Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinab zu laufen.  
Dwayne legte seine Stirn gegen die des jüngsten Familienmitgliedes.  
„Ich weiß, dass das alles gerade sehr viel ist. Aber du musst mir sagen was mit Kim ist. Sonst können wir ihr nicht helfen.“ Er war nervös. Laddie war völlig verstört und verängstigt und der Junge lebte immerhin mit Vampiren.  
„Sie… Sie hat gesagt ich soll mich verstecken. Dass ich nicht auf sie warten darf. Und dann war da der Mann… Der Mann aus dem Musikladen… Er… Er hat Kimmy geschlagen und sie hat sich nicht mehr bewegt. Und dann hat er sie einfach mitgenommen… Und ich konnte doch nichts machen, ich habe es ihr doch versprochen…“ Laddie begann fürchterlich zu weinen und der dunkelhaarige Vampir drückte ihn fester an sich.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Kumpel.“ Er starrte einfach ins Leere. Die Emotionen kochten in ihm hoch. Die Wölfe hatten Kim. Und Tom hing mit drin…  
„Ich bringe ihn um! Ich reiße ihm jeden Finger einzeln ab… Er wird den Tag verfluchen an dem unser Mädchen in seinen Laden gekommen ist. Ich…“  
„Paul! Beruhig dich! So bist du ihr keine Hilfe. Wir wissen wer sie mitgenommen hat. Wir müssen den Idioten nur finden. Und dann Gnade ihm Gott. Die Kleine gehört zur Familie und das nicht nur weil sie an euch beide gebunden ist.“ Paul knurrte unwillig und bleckte die Zähne.  
„Wir sammeln uns erstmal. Wir müssen mit Max reden was wir tun können. Und wenn Star und Michael uns über den Weg laufen…“ David lies den Satz unvollendet. Es war auch überhaupt nicht nötig ihn zu Ende zu führen.


	25. Chapter 25

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier fest saß. Es gab keine Uhr, kein Fenster, nichts das mir geholfen hätte irgendein Gefühl für die verstrichene Zeit zu bekommen. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren zwei verdreckte Lampen an der Wand, die mehr Schatten erzeugten als dass sie wirklich gegen die lauernde Dunkelheit geholfen hätten.  
Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft meine Beine so an meinen Körper zu ziehen, dass Dwaynes rotes Tuch nahe genug war um seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn es so sehr schmerzte zu wissen warum dieses Tuch hier war, es half die Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zumindest war mir ein kleiner Teil meiner Vampire geblieben. Ich schüttelte wütend den Kopf als ich heiße Tränen fühlte. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie ich immer noch genug Tränen hatte. Ich schob die schrecklichen Gedanken an das was passiert sein musste um die vier Vampire zu überwältigen beiseite.  
Ich ertrug es nicht. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einfach nicht mehr da waren. Dass man einfach so ihre Existenz beendet hatte. Ich wusste dass es nicht richtig war so stark zu empfinden wo wir uns doch erst so kurz kannten und trotzdem… Auf ihre eigene Art waren sie die Familie, die ich immer gebraucht hatte. Und jetzt war ich wieder alleine…

Mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Zu meiner Überraschung war es diesmal eine Frau, die scheinbar ein Tablett mit Essen und eine dampfende Schüssel herein trug. Ich beäugte sie skeptisch, als sie das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke stellte und mit der Schüssel herüber kam.  
„Ich bin Carina. Ich werde dir jetzt das Blut und den Dreck aus dem Gesicht waschen.“ Sie hockte sich vor mich. Ich zuckte leicht als das nasse Tuch mein Gesicht berührte und einige Tropfen nach unten in Dwaynes Tuch fielen.  
„Nein!“, rief ich und versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu schnappen, als sie nach unten sah und das Tuch fortnehmen wollte. Ein heißer Schmerz schoss durch meine Wange und ich realisierte geschockt, dass sie mich gerade geschlagen hatte. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft griff sie mein Kinn und sah mir mit rot geränderten Augen ins Gesicht.  
„Hör mir zu, Miststück. Ich würde dich am liebsten sofort töten statt hier das Kindermädchen zu spielen. Du hast es nicht verdient, dass man dich gut behandelt. Du hast es nicht verdient auch nur ein einziges Erinnerungsstück an die Blutsauger zu haben. Wegen dir ist mein Joe tot. Wegen dir kleiner Vampirschlampe musste mein Gefährte sterben. Und du darfst immer noch atmen! Scheiße, Derek will dass du zur Strafe eine von uns wirst. Du bist es nicht wert eine von uns zu sein. Du bist bestenfalls FUTTER!!!“ Verwirrt und geschockt von diesem Ausbruch starrte ich sie an als sie sich wütend aufrichtete und vor mir auf den Boden spuckte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wer Joe…“ Sämtliche Luft entwich mir als sie mich ohne Vorwarnung in die Seite trat.  
„Wag es nicht zu sagen du erinnerst dich nicht! Sie haben ihn wegen dir einfach umgebracht und du sitzt hier und wagst es zu heulen weil die beiden Blutsauger endlich tot sind! Du wagst es wirklich um die beiden zu weinen?! Und wer weint um Joe?!“ Ich schrie gequält als sie wieder und wieder auf mich eintrat. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen oder mich irgendwie vor den Angriffen zu schützen, da meine Fesseln mir keine Möglichkeit zum Rückzug liesen.  
„Schafft sie hier raus! Ich habe gesagt sie geht nicht hier runter! Verdammte Idioten!!“ Ich hörte eine aufgebrachte Männerstimme. Sie kam mir entfernt bekannt vor, aber ich war zu abgelenkt von meinem schmerzenden Körper um mich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren. Zwei schemenhafte Gestalten packten die zeternde Frau und zerrten sie von mir fort.

Jemand packte mein Kinn und es dauerte etwas bis sich meine Sicht so weit klärte, dass ich den Mann mit den dunklen Haaren erkannte.  
„Auch wenn ich keine Sympathien dir gegenüber hege, das war nicht in meinem Sinne. Und sie wird die Konsequenzen für ihr Handeln tragen. Und was dich angeht… Genieße deine letzte Nacht als Mensch. Morgen trittst du dem Rudel bei.“ Ich sah ihn entsetzt an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er griff hart nach meinem geschundenen Gesicht und zwang mich ihn wieder anzusehen.  
„Keine Angst, es wird nicht wehtun. Zumindest nicht sehr lange. Tom ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen dich zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Du hättest dich nur für ihn entscheiden müssen und das alles wäre nicht passiert. Naja, noch nicht.“ Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Ich hatte ein richtig ungutes Gefühl.  
“Morgen tritt Tom dem Rudel bei. Und du auch. Als seine Gefährtin…”


End file.
